Esa mirada perdida
by Anyza Malfoy
Summary: El trio dorado regresa a cursar el ultimo año escolar, Draco tambien, pero la escuela y las reglas son diferentes, ¿Se adaptaran? ¿Que sorpresas les cambiara la vida a todos?
1. Despues de la muerte

**Aclaración: Los personajes y lugares son de J.K. Rowling yo solo los uso para hacer de su vida un infierno o paraiso depende mi estado de animo, de esto nada de se gana, solo algunos Avada o Reviews**

**Si yo respeto tu trabajo tu respeta el mio**

**Di no al plagio  
**

* * *

**Después de la muerte**

_Esa mirada perdida viendo hacia el cielo, ella tan hermosa, su cabello ondulado, y esa hermosa piel cual la luna le daba un brillo al reflejarse, los labios rojos y sensuales, esos ojos cafés que devoraban libros ahora solo miraban el cielo perdidos y una lagrima caía sobre su mejilla._

_¿Porque me sentía mal?, para mi ella no era importante, pero ahora no entendía que fue lo que me paso_

El día está nublado, me sentía bien era el último año en la escuela, la guerra con Voldemorth había terminado hace unos meses, cuando el "El elegido" había terminado con él.

El cara rajada lo había el visto en los periódicos dándose de humilde, que no quería méritos -si claro, era tan odioso -pero la verdad tenía que agradecerle que en la audiencia de mis padres hubiera hablado bien de ellos, en si fue de mi madre, pero como mi padre no lograron comprobarle ninguna muerte, solo el entrar en el ministerio e intentar robar la profecía que nadie oyó, hasta donde sabíamos, y claro ser un mortifago.

Después de escapar de Azkaban no tuvo ninguna participación (el maldito de Voldemort le quito su varita) y los mortifagos que quedaron confirmaron que el ya no hizo nada, así que mi padre solo le dieron unos meses en Azkaban, él pago una suma importante en ayuda de la construcción del nuevo ministerio, ya está libre y nuestro nombre limpio, solo con la amenaza de que no nos quieren nuevamente en algo turbio

Solo deseaba que las palabras de Rita Skeeter había escrito en el periódico fueran ciertas

¿EL ELEGIDO AHORA NOS CUIDARA?

En las últimas semanas hemos dicho que el elegido se ha visto en varias ocasiones en el ministerio junto al nuevo primer ministro Kinsley, según mis fuentes el primer ministro de magia le ha ofrecido trabajo de Auror a él y a Ronald Weasley, junto a Hermione Granger quienes ayudaron a derrocar al mago Voldemorth, al menos eso dice Harry Potter. Aunque a mí como su leal servidora quien está aquí para decirles la verdad, solo sabemos que la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley se escondieron por ser amigos cercanos del señor Potter y no tuvieron participación alguna.

Por intervención del señor Potter a sus ¨amigos¨ también los hacen ver héroes y claro está que también les ofrezcan trabajos importantes, siendo cierta estas afirmaciones, no creo que cubran las expectativas requeridas, de ustedes queda darles el beneficio de la duda, esperamos nuevas noticias sobre el señor Potter y compañía.

Ahora el elegido junto a sus amigos nos cuidan las espaldas

Cuando leí la noticia se me revolvió el estomago, claro ellos los héroes de la historia, el trio dorado, el cara rajada, la sangre-sucia, y el pobretón Weasley, igual y acepten la oferta de trabajo de esa manera Potter seguirá sintiéndose el héroe y el centro de atracción, al menos Weasley por fin podrá estrenar ropa en toda su vida, el ministerio les da uniforme- jajajajajaaa..., y la sangre-sucia creerá que la gente la aceptara aparte de esos dos tarados, que asco hasta donde hemos tenido que llegar.

Hemos llegado a la estación de Kings Cross donde sale el expreso a Hogwarts, mi padre empuja un carrito con mis cosas y mi madre está a mi lado queriéndome tomar la mano, yo no lo permito -ya no soy un niño-, al ver a los muggles a nuestro alrededor siento asco.

Miro a mi padre desde hace unos días ha cambiado hasta el punto de decirme que no son tan malos los sangre-sucia que debería aceptarlos, Voldemort estaba errado, no puedo creer como han cambiado ellos, sé lo que pasaron y por todo lo que vieron tal vez eso los haga pensar y ver las cosas de diferente manera, pero para mí es difícil hacerlo, un sangre pura, un Malfoy, no creo que pueda cambiar, yo NO

Al menos estoy tranquilo, no he de ver al trio dorado, espero ellos estén atrás de un escritorio, mientras yo disfruto mi estadía en el colegio, sin cosas molestas que ver o escuchar.

Me despido de mis padres, al menos dejo que mi madre me de un beso en la mejilla y prometo escribirle, ¿porque los padres a veces son tan fastidiosos? me alegro de estar unos meses lejos.

Mientras paso en el pasillo hasta encontrar el vagón de los prefectos, según la directora es una buena forma de que nuevamente acepten mi nombre -como si lo necesitara-, solo por mis padres he aceptado, siento muchas miradas en especial de las niñas, es porque fui un mortifago y todos lo saben al llegar al compartimiento esta Pansy alta, rubia, delgada y un bonito cuerpo pero sin chiste es aburrida a mi gusto, se abalanza sobre mí y me da un beso.

-Hola Draco- su voz es un tanto chillona y no me gusta que grite

-Hola Pansy- mi voz suena monótona

Ella ve hacia afuera y se da cuenta de las miradas de las demás personas, así que me hace un comentario un tanto fuera de lugar

-Vaya Draco creo que no soy la única que se ha dado cuenta de que estas más guapo que nunca

-mmm…-¿Porque diría eso?

Yo me veo normal, una camisa blanca remangada hasta mis bíceps unos cuantos botones sueltos y un pantalón negro, mi cabello despeinado, he crecido unos centímetros más, mi cuerpo está más formado, haciendo ejercicio para distraer mi mente mientras pensaba que iba a pasar y me gusto hacerlo, podía dormir mejor durante las noches, ya que terminaba agotado.

-Me gusta que hayas dejado más largo tu cabello- Pansy mete sus dedos entre mi cabello y eso me irrita, me alejo de ella

Busco un lugar cerca de la ventana y miro distraídamente, mientras ella solo se la pasa parloteando, no intento ponerle atención solo quiero estar solo, por el reflejo de la ventana veo entran a los otros chicos y las chicas están mirándome, hasta podría decir que me desnudan con la mirada, lo cual me molesta,- ¡¿qué les pasa?-, el tren empieza su marcha, doy una rápida mirada y estamos seis, dos de Hufflepuff, dos de Ravenclaw y claro Pansy y yo de Slytherin, ¿Dónde están los de Gryffindor?, y por las caras no soy el único que lo piensa

¿Por qué los invoque?

Entra un chico alto, ojos azules, piel blanca con pecas en la cara y cabello rojo todo alborotado Ron Weasley, las chicas se emboban al verlo -¿que tiene ese? sigue siendo un pobretón-, y detrás de él una chica con cabello castaño ondulado hermoso, unos ojos cafés profundos y enigmáticos, sus labios rojos se ven sensuales, ese hermoso cuerpo, es una mujer linda, mis ojos se quedan atrapados en ella, cuando habla no puedo creerlo es la sangre sucia.

Esa niña de cabellos alborotados y dientes de castor -¿cuando cambio tanto Granger?-, me mira por unos segundos, evado su mirada y nuevamente la veo por el reflejo de la ventana, no dejo de mirarla esta tan linda.

Me molesta que Weasley este cerca de ella y pueda hablarle, cierro mis ojos y me siento bien al solo oír su voz, aunque me gustaría que todas los demás se callaran en especial la de Pansy, escucho que se abre la puerta del compartimentó abro los ojos, es la directora McGonagall

Nos dio instrucciones sobre nuestras rondas por parejas, después hizo un comentario de que cambiaran las cosas, nadie entendía que había querido decir, así que los primeros en dar la ronda eran los de Gryffindor, después Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y por ultimo nosotros Slytherin, conforme se iban ya no regresaban seguramente estarían con sus amigos, me sentí molesto si Granger y Weasley no regresaban era porque también estaba el cara rajada -ni modo otro año más aguantándolos-, aunque me gusto que ella si regresara

Al dar nuestra ronda las niñas me miran, Pansy se la paso regañándolas por cualquier tontería, estaba molesta de que todas me observaran y hasta algunas coqueteaban conmigo, no me molesto, tal vez tenía razón Pansy y yo me veía bastante bien, estábamos en mitad del vagón cuando escuche una bella risa y por el vidrio vi una melena castaña, abrí la puerta sin pensarlo ahí estaba, riendo y disfrutando con ellos, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Lovegood, Ginevra.

-¿Que quieres aquí Draco? –Grito Weasley

-Pensé que aceptarías el trabajo, tal vez de esa manera verías dinero por primera vez –Todos se levantaron y me apuntaron con sus varita, ella se puso en frente de mí, pude oler su perfume a flores era embriagador

-No olvides ¿que si no fuera por nosotros tú y tu familia estarían en Azkaban, Huron? –Me Molesto estuve a punto de gritarle, pero no pude así que salí de ahí azotando la puerta al punto de romper el vidrio, Pansy me seguía me prometía que ella se desquitaría de esa Granger, me voltee y le di la mirada más envenenada que podía.

-No te metas con Granger, ¡ELLA ES MÍA! –Solo dio una sonrisa

Me voltee y seguí caminando hasta llegar al compartimentó ella no me había seguido, tal vez se quedo con los demás Slytherin, por que le había dicho eso a Pansy, que es lo que había dicho "Ella es mía" ¿quería vengarme por lo que me dijo o quería que fuera mía de otra manera? Recordé su perfume quería tenerla cerca, tocar su piel, su cabello, mirar sus ojos, probar esos labios.

En que estoy pensando, no, no, no, ella era una sangre-sucia y yo Malfoy, debía mantenerme lejos de ella, esta sensación que sentía a mi corazón le gustaba, pero mi cerebro no le agrada la situación así que lo mejor sería mantener mi distancia.

Siento que el tren se está deteniendo busco mi uniforme, en cuanto estoy listo bajo del tren y escucho el grito del guardabosque -creo que muchas cosas no han cambiado-, me subo al primer carruaje, entran otras personas, son unos niños, tal vez de segundo o tercero, ellos me ignora lo cual agradezco, mi mente esta divagando, al bajar del carruaje observo que estamos todavía en el patio cerca del lago, mi primer impulso es mirar hacia el castillo.

Se ve diferente ya no están las escaleras ahora hay un arco con varias columnas un pasillo largo, al final hay un lobby todo tiene mármol blanco, hay dos escaleras que llevan a los pisos superiores en medio de ellas estaba la entrada al comedor, los muros están revestidos en jade, las columnas igual, el piso es de ónix se ve majestuoso solo que ya no hay cuatro mesas, es una en forma de media luna.

¿Que pretenden? al final esta la mesa rectangular, la cual debe ser de los maestros, ya no hay velas flotando, ahora en las columnas y muros hay varios candelabros con las velas, sobre la mesa también los hay, el techo sigue siendo como el cielo, en ese momento estrellado con la luna llena.

Me siento en una orilla cerca de la mesa de profesores, conforme van llegando los alumnos todos tienen la misma cara de asombro que yo puse antes, llegan mis amigos y van sentándose cerca de mí, de esa manera todos los de Slytherin quedamos en una de las puntas, los de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, se sientan en la parte inferior cerca de la entrada, los de Gryffindor en la otra orilla, enfrente de mi queda Weasley dándome la espalda, delante Potter, a un lado Hermione, eso me alegra puedo verla sin sentirme incomodo, el comedor se ha llenado, la mesa de profesores igual, solo que han quedado varios lugares desocupados en nuestra mesa, hay más donde terminan los de Slytherin y empiezan las otras casas -Se nota que nos quieren lejos

Flich el conserje ese inmundo Squib, trae un taburete con el sombrero seleccionador, si antes se veía horrible ahora más, después de que lo quemó Voldemorth sobre la cabeza de Neville, los de primero se forman, empieza la selección y los lugares antes desocupados se van llenado pero aun así procuran quedar lejos de nosotros, aunque al final una chica de Hufflepuff queda cerca de otra de nuestra casa, la directora McGonagall se levanta tomando la palabra

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::OOO°OOO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_Esta fue mi primera historia, espero le den la oportunidad, como siempre espero sus reviews y me digan que les parece_**

**_Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur  
_**

**_Anyza Malfoy_**


	2. Sorpresas, Privilegios y Obligaciones

**Sorpresas, Privilegios y Obligaciones**

-Bienvenidos sean todos, quiero presentarle a los nuevos profesores, la profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras Carlota –Una profesora alta, cabello negro con canas tenía una mirada severa le daba cierto aire a la profesora McGonagall, lo mejor será no tener problemas con ella

–El profesor Kenneth quien impartirá la clase de transformaciones –Un hombre delgado cabello rubio, ojos azules bastante viejo.

-Como verán –Continúo la directora –ya no están las cuatro mesas, ya que de ahora en adelante no queremos que haya diferencia entre las casas, queremos una convivencia mutua –se oyen murmullos de desaprobación de nuestra parte.

-Seguirán teniendo una casa como distintivo y también cuando tengan logros será para sus casas seguirán con sus mismo Jefes de casa los cuales les ayudaran y aconsejaran si es que lo necesitan, pero dada la reciente batalla y en la que muchos participaron y otros lamentablemente murieron, nos ha demostrado que podemos ser uno mismo –Se vuelve a escuchar murmuraciones de que los de Slytherin estábamos en el bando contrario, lo cual es cierto

-Hemos decidido que ya no habrá divisiones marcadas ahora todos somos Howarts –Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar -¡Coman! –Fueron sus últimas palabras, algunos estaban en shock, después la comida apareció comenzando a relajarnos -ya no nos queda de otra-, al término de la cena la directora nuevamente toma la palabra

Nos da otra mala noticia, que los dormitorios ahora solo estaba divididos en dos, el ala derecha niños, el ala izquierda niñas, creo que en su mayoría queríamos asimilar esa parte, pero nadie estaba preparado para lo que a continuación nos dijo

-Alumnos los equipos de Quidicht han desaparecido

– ¿Qué? –Todos gritamos –¿Por qué?, ¡NO!, ¡es injusto! –Fueron algunas de las exclamaciones que alcance a percibir, ya que mi mente no podía creerlo

-¡SILENCIO! -La directora nuevamente hablo –El quiddicht seguirá existiendo en esta escuela, solo que ahora ya no habrá un equipo por casa, podrán hacer equipos con la gente que gusten sin importa a que casa pertenezcan, bueno alumnos por esta noche es todo es hora de dormir –Nadie hablo ni se movió por algunos minutos o tal vez fueron segundos, creo que eso nos impacto más de lo que creíamos.

Espere a que salieran casi todos, Zabini se quedo conmigo

-¿Como están tus padres Draco?- Su tono era sincero, era alguien con el que sentía confianza

-Debes de saber que bien, en los periódicos salió que están absueltos de todo cargo

-Me alegro por ti Draco, vamos tenemos que ver donde dormiremos ahora –Lo seguí

Tomamos la escalera derecha, al llegar arriba entramos en una estancia de forma semicircular en la esquina estaba una escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios, después le seguía una ventana, una chimenea, una ventana, y así sucesivamente, eran cinco chimeneas y seis ventanas en la otra esquina la escaleras de las dormitorios de niñas, el piso era de madera oscura, las paredes pintadas de blanco, las ventanas tenían cortinas blancas semitransparentes junto a unas más gruesas de color rojo oscuro cerca de ellas había pequeños sillones, las chimeneas eran de madera oscura igual al piso, alrededor de la estancia había varias mesas circulares de un rojo oscuro con 6 sillas cada una, en el centro una fuente de mármol blanco, estaba encendida, pero al acercarte a ella no sentías frio despedía calor como la chimeneas, el agua que brotaba era dorada, en verdad te sentías bien estando en ese lugar, ya no se sentía sombrío como las mazmorras, ni tenía esa luz artificial que teníamos, ya que estando debajo del castillo y teniendo la profundidad del lago como única vista, este lugar en verdad me gustaba

Subimos juntos Zabini y yo, y la sorpresa que nos dimos, en la primera planta tenia un pasillo largo, una placa donde marcaba el grado, había varias puertas y en cada una de ellas estaba el escudo de la casa y los nombre de cada alumno, al final del pasillo se veía las puertas que conducían a los baños, ¡creo que esto no me iba agradar! seguimos subiendo hasta llegar a la séptima planta donde estarían nuestras habitaciones, pero no encontramos nuestros nombres en ninguna de las placas, así que decidimos seguir subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al octavo piso ¡eso si será ejercicio todos los días!

El lugar era más amplio de forma circular, donde estaban cuatro puertas, una chimenea al centro y unos sillones -se veían cómodos-, me alegro ver que en este piso estaba mi habitación, junto a Zabini y Theodoro Nott, yo estaba ahí por ser prefecto, Zabini por ser premio anual y Theo era el capitán del equipo de quiddicht, así que me imagine que las otras tres puertas serian parecidas. Lo cual recordé que Weasley era prefecto y él cara rajada capitán de su equipo de quiddicht, creo que esto no iba a ser algo bueno

Al entran en la habitación tenia los colores de Slytherin, verde y plata, solo tres camas, era bastante cómodo, tome la cama que estaba en el centro y me tumbe, creo que estaba más cansado de lo que imagine ya que enseguida quede dormido, al despertar estaba entumido, no me había desvestido y quede mal acomodado decidí darme un baño, al acercarme a la ventana teníamos una vista magnifica del lago y el bosque -era hipnotizan estar ahí-, bostece un poco.

Salí a buscar los baños, a lado de la chimenea había una puerta blanca, al abrirla dentro había cuatro habitaciones, me acerque a la puerta que tenía el escudo de mi casa y encontré un baño, los pisos eran blancos, la bañera era negra tan grande como la de los prefectos y la decoración estaba en plata -quien sea que haya arreglado el nuevo Howarts, tenia buen gusto-, me di un baño bastante agradable, lastima el agua empezaba a enfriar, solo me puse mis pantalones, en mi cuarto había dejado lo demás, al salir me tope con unos ojos cafés.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- no dejaba de verme de arriba abajo, y de pronto solo se detuvo su mirada sobre mi pecho desnudo

-No seas tan ególatra Malfoy ¿no deberías andar de esa manera por los pasillos?- Su mirada de pronto se volvió fría

-Te recuerdo Granger, que este es el ala de hombres ¿Qué haces aquí? –Me gustaba como torcía esos labios

-Vengo a ver a mis amigos –aunque se volteo, sabía que le gusto lo que vio

-mmm…- camine hacia mi habitación y antes de entrar le dije

-Espero verte mañana a la misma hora tal vez olvide ponerme lo demás -Voltee a verla y sus mejillas ahora eran rojas, su mirada estaba agachada, preferí meterme antes de que me contestara algo

-Buenos días Draco, ¿y esa sonrisa tan picara?

-Buenos días Nott, creo que amanecí de buenas- Vaya que me habían alegrado el día, ahora no me parece tan malo que el cara rajada este en el mismo piso que yo

-Sabes ¿donde están los baños –Pregunto

-A lado de la chimenea, puerta blanca –Le conteste mientras terminaba de vestirme

-Creo que esto no me va agradar, tener que estar con los otros, algunos que ni siquiera conozco –Theo se veía molesto

-No te preocupes hay la suficiente privacidad, deberías ir primero a verlos –Termine de vestirme y colocarme mi capa

-Ok, si tu lo dices

-Despierta a Zabini, los veo en el comedor, ya tengo hambre

Al salir de mi cuarto también salía ella, al verme levanto su cara, se veía altiva o al menos eso quería aparentar, espere que fuera delante de mi, me dio la oportunidad de verla, tenía su cabello castaño ondulado hasta media espalda, aunque traía la capa se notaba que tenía una cintura estrecha, como me gustaría rodearla con mis brazos, voltearla y perderme en esos bellos ojos.

Al final de las escaleras, ella fue a las habitaciones de niñas, yo baje al comedor, ya que era temprano nuevamente tome el lugar de anoche, en cuanto me senté, empezaron a parecer varios platillos y las jarras a llenarse con zumo de calabaza o leche, un momento después se fue llenando la mesa.

La conversación del momento definitivamente fue sobre los equipos y como los harían, en definitiva cada casa estaba haciendo sus equipos, aunque los que tenían más presión fueron los capitanes, lo bueno de mi parte fue que Nott es el capitán de nuestra casa y no podía negarme la entrada, si no fuera por mi padre ellos no tendrían esas escobas tan magnificas

La profesora carlota me informo que tendría junta con la directora en 10 minutos en su oficina me dio un pergamino con la contraseña y después me entrego mi horario, había escogido como carrera el ministerio -según mi padre para saber cómo manejar a esos ineptos-, ya que lo único que haría era manejar la fortuna Malfoy.

Al llegar estaban Nott, Zabini, Pansy, Potter, Weasley, los otros prefectos y me imagine que los que no conocía eran premios anuales en sus casas

-Buen día Alumnos –Empezó la directora – Los he citado para decirles de los privilegios que contaran al ser premios anuales, prefectos y capitanes de Quiddicht, como habrán visto tiene una un piso solo para ustedes, un lugar donde podrán estudiar y convivir sin tanto bullicio, la chimenea que tienen la podrán usar para ir a cualquier parte dentro de Howarts, con decir el lugar que desean aparecerán.

Estando en el último piso me parece que para ustedes será más fácil desplazarse, para regresar usen las chimeneas, solo tienen que decir ¨sala de honores hombre o mujeres¨ también pueden pedir algún aperitivo a la hora que gusten, su desayuno, comida y cena pueden consumirla ahí, solo durante periodo de exámenes, no hay que consentirlos mucho.

Sus compañeros o amigos pueden subir solo con autorización de cada uno de ustedes, ya que nadie puede entrar ahí, para los demás solo hay siete pisos, para que el demás alumnado les de privacidad si es que así lo quieren y ahora los hombres también pueden estar en la habitación de las chicas, solo pueden entrar ahí por medio de la chimenea, espero no me defrauden el que les otorgué este permiso y sepan usarlo sabiamente –Nos dio una mirada severa a todos –Pueden irse, excepto los capitanes de quiddicht

Todos estábamos contentos por tan buena noticia, me dirigí a mi primera clase, había chicos de las 4 casas, entre ellos estaba Granger y el pobretón, el cara rajada se había quedado con la directora, a mitad de la clase entro Potter con mal semblante ¿que les habrá dicho la directora?

Al final de mi día en todas las clases estaba ella conmigo, gracias a Merlín solo en pocas estaban sus amiguitos, escuche que ellos quería ser Auror, a la conclusión que llegue es que ella también quería estar en el ministerio, la creía capaz de lograr un puesto dentro del ministerio, pero ellos lo dudo, era bastante ineptos aunque todos los alabaran y creyeran los mejores.

Camino al comedor encontré algunos chicos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, escuche varios comentarios desagradables

-De seguro ahora que ya no está el "que-no-debe-se-nombrado", no le den preferencia

-Seguramente ni siquiera es bueno en clases, solo lo ayudaban, le tenían miedo

-Claro nunca fue bueno en Quidditch

-Su amigo es el capitán, le va a tener lastima

Tenía ganas de regresarme y partirles la cara, pero no les daría gusto de rebajarme, un Malfoy nunca mira hacia abajo, les demostraría a esos quien era Draco Malfoy. En el comedor vi a Nott me acerque a mi amigo.

-Hola Nott

-Hola Draco, ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Bien y cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue con la directora?

-No muy bien, me podrían quitar de esa sala y bajarme a otro cuarto – su cara se veía triste

-Y eso ¿porque?

-Como ahora según no existen casas y pueden los equipos ser como quieran, hay varios capitanes o al menos se han registrado como tales y todos tienen derecho a hacer las pruebas excepto los de primero, así que solo cuatro equipos disputaran la copa, y los capitanes de esos equipos tendrán los privilegios de capitanes

-¿Cómo le harán para escoger solo a cuatro?

-Se jugara una primera ronda, donde estemos divididos en cuatro grupos, todos los equipos los sortearan para cada grupo, después se jugara entre ellos y el mejor jugara al final contra los otros tres de los grupos restantes, por lo que los capitanes de esos cuatro equipos serán los que puedan tener los privilegios

-Vamos Nott tu eres muy buen capitán harás un gran equipo, los de Slytherin tenemos a los mejores

-Así es, pero tal vez queden todos regados algunos Slytherin se han registrado, no es seguro que tengamos a todos los buenos, pueden estar en otro equipo

-No te desanimes, muchos querrán estar en tu equipo

-Soy el penúltimo para hacer las pruebas, así que los mejores los escogerán antes

-Huy eso suena muy mal, bueno al menos no eres el último, ¿a quién le toco de último?

-A Potter

-Jajajajaj, con razón tenía tan mala cara esta mañana- Mire hacia el otro lado buscando a Potter al hallarlo, tenia mal semblante y platicaba con Weasley, de seguro le contaba lo mismo.

Intente darle ánimos, aunque sabía que la situación estaba difícil le recordaba que cuando menos estaría mejor que Potter, al final se rindió y dijo que disfrutaría su lugar, pero que también lucharía por conservarlo

* * *

**_Espero sus reviews, para que me hagan saber que les parece la historia_**

**_Anyza Malfoy_**


	3. Ella y una Rosa

**Ella y una rosa**

Al terminar de cenar íbamos a la chimenea que estaba a lado de la mesa de los profesores, donde podríamos ir a nuestra habitación -creo que al final no fue tan malo haber aceptado ser prefecto-, cuando vemos que Lavander entra al comedor, supe que la había mordido un hombre lobo aunque no estaba transformado, por lo que estuvo varios días en San Mungo.

De inmediato corrió donde está la comadreja y le planta semejante beso –hasta los maestros se ruborizaron-, la comadreja acepto el beso y la tomo de la cintura, a su lado Granger tenía la cara roja y pude ver sus ojos con algunas lagrimas, ella se fue, y Weasley sin inmutarse, seguía besando a Lavander, claro que cuando se separaron la menor de los Weasley empezó a gritarle a Lavander diciendo que él era novio de Hermione, cuando menciono su nombre la comadreja la busco con la mirada, quiso ir a buscarla pero Lavander no lo deja ir.

Preferí irme, había muchos gritos, solo que me quede pensando -¿donde estaba Granger?-, sentí la necesidad de buscarla, pero Zabini y Nott estaban a mi lado, ¿como podría zafarme? en eso la directora pidió silencio, todos se callaron al momento, se dirigió a los dos Weasley y a Lavander para que la acompañaran a su despacho, al pasar a nuestro lado, se dirigió a mi.

-Señor Draco busque a su compañera Hermione Granger y comiencen la ronda, creo que el señor Weasley ahora no podrá hacer su ronda como prefecto –De verdad sentí un gran alivio cuando me pidió que la buscara

-Ahora puede ser momento de tu venganza –Me dijo Pansy dándome una sonrisa

-Claro –Fue lo único que pude decir en ese momento

Me fui en busca de ella -¿Dónde pudo meterse esa mujer?-, estaba triste el comadreja era su novio y en su cara el otro acepto el beso de su ex –novia.

-mmmm… -

Salí del castillo, miraba a todas partes algo me decía que fuera al lago.

Era luna llena por lo que podía ver sin necesidad de usar mi varita, el agua reflejaba la luna, el viento hacia pequeñas ondas en el agua, había alguien en la orilla el viento ondeaba su cabello, esos rizos parecían las suaves ondas del agua, abriéndose como un abanico, la capa se movía con el aire dejando ver su hermosa silueta, sus pechos ni grandes ni pequeños, daban armonía en su cuerpo, su cintura era pequeña tan frágil, la falda la tenía un poco arriba de sus rodillas, cuando el viento la hacia de lado esta se pegaba a su piel, se veían una largas piernas, tenía la mirada fija en la luna, la luz de plata daban un brillo a sus lagrimas, era un ángel y ese bello ángel derramaba lagrimas por alguien que no sabía darle su lugar, me quede observándola por unos minutos

Me acerque a ella con cautela no quería molestarla, pero sabía que se darían cuenta si no regresamos pronto, pise una rama, la vi saltar y mirarme, esta vez no vi esa mirada de odio o de altivez, tenía una mirada tan triste, quise abrazarla, tocar su piel, quitar con mis labios esas lagrimas ¿qué me estaba pasando con ella? ¿por qué ahora solo tenía ganas de protegerla? aunque sea de ella misma.

-Granger tenemos que dar la ronda creo que por hoy seré tu compañero– Quise que mi voz sonara dura, solo logre que sonara algo suave

-De acuerdo Malfoy –Empezó a caminar y la seguí, sentía su tristeza, un impulso me pedía acércame a ella, tenía que alejarme o haría cualquier tontería.

-Granger, ¿te parece que tú vallas por el ala sur y yo el ala norte? Así acabamos más rápido –Le dije, me miro con cara de incredulidad, ahora que había dicho, o es que ella…

-Porque me llamas Granger – Me dijo sorprendida

-Que acaso no es tu Apellido

-Claro, solo que tú siempre me llamas sangre sucia, impura, ratón de biblioteca, sabelotodo y de más calificativos – ¿Ahora me reprochaba el no insultarla? ¿Quien la entiende?

-Granger, soy un caballero y se cuando mi contrincante está en desventaja y no creo que seas en este momento mi mejor oponente –Su cara denotaba sorpresa

-Tú un caballero, déjame reír –Ya no tenía esa mirada triste

-Siempre he sido un caballero, que no sepas apreciarlo se debe que nunca has estado frente a uno, ya que dudo que la comadreja sepa tratarte bien – Su mirada nuevamente se volvió triste, creo que metí la pata

-Yo me voy por el ala sur –Dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar

-¡Granger! –le grite –Si necesitas algo mándame un patronus, en una hora en la entrada al comedor

-Aja –tenia la mirada triste, creo que empezaría a llorar otra vez, tenía que dejarla sola aunque me gustaría estar a su lado

Me fui por mi lado después de una hora había terminado, la espere en la entrada de comedor, ya había pasado media hora y no aparecía -¿le habría pasado algo y no pudo enviar su patronus? o como estaba ni siquiera podía-, empezaba a sentir angustia, camine por el ala sur, me fije en cada aula.

Vi una de las puertas abiertas, sentí un presentimiento, así que me acerque con cuidado, no quería alertar a alguien por si había sido atacada, al asomarme la vi sentada en una butaca cerca de la ventana, su mirada perdida viendo hacia el cielo, era hermosa, ese cabello ondulado y esa perfecta piel de porcelana la cual la luna le daba un brillo especial, los labios rojos y sensuales, esos ojos cafés que devoraban libros ahora solo miraban el cielo perdidos y una lagrima caía sobre su mejilla.

Porque me sentía mal, para mi ella no era importante, pero ahora no entendía que me pasaba. Lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue acercarme a ella

-Granger, creo que es hora de ir a descansar

-Disculpa Malfoy, se me fue el tiempo, hace un rato termine y quise ver la luna –Mientras hablaba no me dirigió la mirada, eso me hizo enojar

-Ya basta Granger el no merece la pena

-¿Tú que sabes? Como nunca te has enamorado, un tempano no creo que entienda

Esas palabras me enfurecieron camine hacia ella, no estaba razonando solo la tome por los brazos, acerque mi cara a la suya.

-Malfoy suéltame me estas lastimando –Su mirada era triste, pero aun así me observaba fijamente

-El que tu no sepas escoger a alguien y ese alguien ¡NO! sepa darte tu lugar, te cuide y te proteja, lo demás no tenemos culpa de ello –Más lagrimas caían por su rostro

-Tienes razón, pero al menos yo si se lo que es amor, no creo que tu sepas lo que es ese sentimiento y dudo que algún día lo sepas –Esa mujer me desespera tiene todo para que el mundo este a sus pies y ella llora por alguien insignificante

-No des por hecho algo que no sabes –Su ojos ahora eran de sorpresa, aunque seguían saliendo lagrimas

Se quedo callada, sabía que no me contestaría menos cuando estaba en desventaja, al soltarla me di la vuelta, volví a escuchar su llanto, ya estaba harto de oírla así que regrese. La vi con el rostro entre sus manos, no vio cuando me acerque, tome mi varita e hice un conjuro no verbal, ni siquiera vio el rayo.

Ella cayo, la tome entre mis brazos y me dirigí a la chimenea más cerca, entre con ella entre mis brazos, solo dije "sala de honores-mujeres", al salir tenía el mismo aspecto que la nuestra, solo que varias plantas y algunas de ellas con flores muy bellas, al pasar junto a la fuente, dentro se encontraban flotando algunos lirios, era hermosa esa sala, digna de las mujeres

Busque una puerta con la placa de Gryffindor la vi cerca de unos de los ventanales, al tomar el pomo de la puerta me hice consiente de cómo iba a explicar que estaba dormida en mis brazos, mi madre hacia ese conjuro con mi padre cuando el tenia pesadillas, por lo que con eso él dormía, sin soñar era muy efectivo, pero ahora que hacia ni modo de dejarle en uno de los sillones, dormiría incomoda, espere que sus compañeras estuvieran muy dormidas y yo no tendría que hacer mucho ruido, así que me arriesgue, al entrar en la habitación me lleva una gran sorpresa, solo había una cama.

Claro ella era prefecta y premio anual, el capitán de su casa era Potter, por lo que tenía una habitación solo para ella –vaya que era suertuda-, siendo sincero ella se lo había ganado.

La deje sobre su cama, le quite su capa y zapatos, me hubiese gustado ponerle una piyama, para que durmiera más cómoda, pero después habría más preguntas, suficientes, con las que mañana me atacaría.

La tape, le quite un mechón de su cara, se veía tan linda, y no pude resistir, así que me acerque y bese sus labios, se sentía tan bien, su aroma entraba en mí y me envolvía dándome paz, yo quería siempre sentir esto.

Me levante, sobre la cómoda de la cama ella tenía unas fotos de la comadreja, cara rajada y ella dándose un abrazo, se veían muy contentos, otra donde estaba Weasley y ella dándose un beso, la sangre me hervía al verlos de esa manera, agarre la foto y la lance al cubo de basura que estaba a un lado del mueble, tome mi varita e hice aparece una rosa roja -mi madre siempre insistió en que aprendiera ese tipo de conjuros, aunque a mi padre y a mí nos parecieran innecesarias, ahora se lo agradezco-, la deje a un lado de su cama.

Me quede dormido pensando en ella, que solo me desperté cuando Zabini me empezó a mover

-Draco, se te va hacer tarde y no podrás desayunar –Él estaba con una toalla en la mano y a medio vestir

-Ya voy – Me sentía cansado había dormido mal, solo pensando en ella

Baje a desayunar, había un gran revuelo hoy empezaban las pruebas para los equipos de quiddicht, durante mis clases Hermione no dejaba de mirarme, me agrada sentir su mirada, aunque en el fondo sabia que ella tenía dudas sobre anoche, cuando terminaba la clase era el primero en salir, no quería contestar, no quería que se me acercara, sería capaz de nuevamente robarle un beso, no permitiría que ella me viera de esa manera, me aleje lo más que pude.

Al llegar al comedor para cenar, estaba casi vacío, claro empezaron las pruebas y todos quieren ver -para mi mejor-, tome asiento, al terminar, todos entraban muy entusiasmado algunos un tanto tristes, Nott se acercó a mí y comenzó a platicarme

-Draco hubieras visto, el capitán era una chico de Hufflepuff, fue muy malo, se ve que solo escogió a sus amigos, hasta el profesor Slughorm se veía molesto con las injusticias, se ve que quería decir algo, pero como no podía solo daba miradas de reproche

-¿El profesor Slughorm? –Pregunte sorprendido

-Olvide decirte que solo se harán las pruebas frente a los profesores y en ese momento quedaran registrados, por lo que no se podrá hacer movimientos después a menos que se requiera, de esa manera los jugadores ya no podrán hacer pruebas en otros equipos o el capitán sacar a alguien o meterlo, así quedarán los equipos hasta el fin de curso, el próximo año podrán cambiar si es que quieren

-Y si haces la prueba y no se quedan, ¿pueden participar en otra prueba?

-Claro

-En todas las pruebas puedes ir, siempre y cuando no estés ya en un equipo, aunque sean de otras casas puedes tu pedir tu prueba y hasta puedes quedar, claro que el equipo de hoy solo eran de Hufflepuff y de tercer grado, están algo patoso, mañana habrá otras

-¿Sabes cuantos equipos se han registrado?

-Dieciséis

-¿Tantos?

-Recuerda que los van a dividir en 4 grupos, por lo que me enfrentare a otros 3 equipos

-Vaya

En ese momento se acerca un niño y me hace entrega de un pergamino

_Señor Malfoy_

_Junta en mi oficina a las 7:30 ser puntual_

_Directora McGonagall_

_"Todo idealismo frente a la necesidad es un engaño"_

-Y esa frase ¿que significa? – Nott se había acercado leyendo la nota al mismo tiempo que yo

-Es la contraseña – Vaya lo mejor es no perder el papel, no creo recordarla tan fácil

-¿Qué hora es Nott?

-Las 7:20

-Tengo que irme, nos vemos en el cuarto ¿oye has visto a Blaise?

-No

Al llegar a la gárgola encontré a Weasley preferí detenerme y esperar hasta que el subiera, cuando desapareció me acerque a la entrada mientras esperaba un momento, oír unos pasos atrás, no tuve la intención de voltear, dije la contraseña y al entrar cierto aroma conocido llego a mí, de inmediato me di la vuelta, me tope con bellos ojos castaños -por primera vez no supe interpretar esa mirada-, subió a mi lado, no dijo nada.

-Buenas noches prefectos – empezó la directora – Dado el lamentable incidente de ayer – le dirigió una mirada severa a la comadreja, el tenia la cara roja – El señor Weasley se encuentra castigado por lo que la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy seguirán siendo pareja para las ronda nocturnas, el señor Weasley ira con la señorita Padma Patil el mes de octubre

-Todo el mes iré con él/ ella – Ambos habíamos hecho la misma pregunta y señalado a la persona que nos habían indicado.

Los demás chicos se nos quedaron viendo y algunos hasta se reían

-Si señorita Granger, señor Malfoy, y les pido que no griten estamos a unos pasos de ustedes, prosigamos, Señorita Parkinson ira con el señor Ernie McMillan durante el mes de Noviembre, la señorita Hannah Abbott ira con el señor Anthony Goldstein durante Enero

-Disculpe directora ¿Quién se encargara de diciembre? – Había preguntado Granger

-Como algunos se van a sus casa, veremos quién se queda en esas fechas y hará las rondas, pueden retirarse, a las 10 empiezan, que tengan buena noche.

-Mientras caminábamos a nuestras habitaciones Parkison se me acerco, empezando a fastidiarme

-Que mal que ya no estemos juntos Draco, nos hubiéramos divertido bastante – me fastidia esa voz tan chillona que tiene

-Pansy déjame en paz – Creo que se molesto, no me dirigió más la palabra, y eso me agradaba más

Al llegar a mi habitación, vi a Blaise empacando

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero les siga gustando_**

**_Todo reviews es bien recibido y tomado en cuenta_**

**Anyza Malfoy**


	4. Pruebas de Quiddicht

**Las pruebas**

-¿Que pasa Blaise?, está bien que Nott ronque en la noche pero no creo que eso sea suficiente para salir huyendo, bueno tal vez su olor a patas eso si ahuyenta hasta los fantasmas

De pronto sentí un almohadazo que me paso rozando, Zabini sonrió un poco

-Draco mi madre nuevamente a enviudado y nos vamos a Bulgaria, cambiare de escuela

-Ups – Eso si me dolió, aunque no creo lazos muy fuertes con las personas, se podría decir que Blaise era mi mejor amigo

-Mañana me voy, les escribiré, espero también me respondan – se notaba triste

-Claro, los dejo es hora de irme a hacer mis rondas

Al llegar a la entrada del comedor me quede pensando en Zabini, era difícil para mí, yo no tenía muchos amigos, sabía que había cometido varios errores, nunca me intereso el llevarme bien con alguien más, éramos pocos los de sangre pura y entre nosotros intentábamos ser cordiales pero nunca amigos, que fácil la tenía el cara rajada, todos lo querían, había que aceptar, él no distinguía a nadie.

Es que acaso como me decía mi padre últimamente, nos equivocamos de bando, Voldemorth también era un sangre sucia, porque odiar a alguien que es igual a ti, sin embargo Potter lo envidiaba el tenia a dos amigos que dieron la vida con él, no lo dejaron solo, y conmigo nadie estuvo durante la audiencia, nadie conocido estaba con nosotros ( Blaise y Nott también estaban en juicio) hasta que nos dejaron libres, algunos se nos acercaban por conveniencia -¿Quisiera seguir siendo el mismo? Creo que debería cambiar-, si es que quiero otro tipo de vida y no solo personas superficiales a mi lado, al final solo tendría un gran vacío, me gustaría tener a alguien en quien confiar.

Sentí su perfume, al levantar la cara ella estaba observándome, en su mano tenia la rosa, ¿y ahora que le diré?

-Haremos lo de ayer, yo iré al ala norte, nos vemos en una hora – me di la vuelta para continuar, cuando me tomo del brazo provocando que volteara

-Malfoy ¿que paso anoche? estaba en el salón, y después no recuerdo, esta mañana desperté en mi cama y una rosa a mí lado, me puedes explicar – Su mirada era dura

-No tengo porque explicarte – Mis palabras sonaron duras, me di la vuelta

-Gracias – Me soltó

Ella me había dado las gracias, esa palabra me desarmo por completo, ella confiaba, tenía que decirle, me voltee a verla

-Te lance un hechizo para que durmieras sin soñar, es muy efectivo y la rosa no sé de donde salió – no iba a doblegarme ante ella o tendría que dar más explicaciones

-Tal vez fue la comadreja, para que lo perdones – Intentaba evitar que ella pensara en mí

-Conozco a Ron, lo conozco desde hace siete años, hemos pasado por muchas cosas difíciles, durante cada prueba demostramos nuestro verdadero yo y el ultimo año vivimos juntos con Harry, ten lo por seguro que él no da esos detalles, y menos sabe como conjurarlos –eso si no me lo esperaba -¿como podía engañar a la mejor bruja de la escuela? la que ayudo a Potter a destruir los horrocruxes-, sabía que mentía

-Además hoy hizo público su noviazgo con Lavander "ese" si es Ron, así que dudo que haya querido dejarme una rosa, para después restregarme en la cara a su nueva novia – Sus palabras sonaban tristes

-Tal vez tengas admiradores secretos, acaso no ves que eres linda – ahora si no tenia salida, su cara era de total sorpresa

-En verdad Draco me sorprendes, tu ayer me ayudaste porque eso hiciste, a mí la sangre sucia, la impura y hoy me das un cumplido – Me observaba fijamente

-Vaya Granger, ustedes el trio dorado siempre pensando que los demás son bueno y no puedes crees que yo cambie, aunque para serte sincero yo solo digo la verdad – Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar, al final llegue al comedor, podía irme directo a mi cuarto, pero quería saber que ella estaba bien y no otra vez llorando por ese mal-nacido que no sabía apreciarla, escuche sus paso, al verla decidí darme la vuelta y entrar en la chimenea, no quería más preguntas

Me senté en unos de los sillones cerca de la chimenea, mis pensamientos estaban en ella, como habría ella logrado eso en mí, muchas chicas se me acercan, me halagan, dejan que las use, pero ella no, ella era distinta

Desee un vaso con leche tibia, tal vez eso me haga dormir, ya que yo solo no me se hechizar

Pedí en voz alta el vaso con leche tibia, apareció Keacher con él y unas galletas

-Amo Draco, le he traído lo que pidió

-Ya no soy tu amo, ahora lo es Potter

-Lo sé amo, pero aun así siento un aprecio hacia usted

-Gracias Keacher, se que nunca tratamos bien a Dobby, pero espero me des la oportunidad de tratarte de otra manera –Vaya ahora hasta le pido permiso a un elfo para ser cordial con él, ¿Qué me pasa?

-O Keacher está muy complacido por tan bellas palabras, lo que el amo Draco quiera Keacher lo hará con gusto – Empezaba a ser reverencias

-Basta keacher y gracias, puedes retirarte – El elfo estaba por tronar sus dedos

-Espera Keacher, conoces a Hermione Granger – El elfo me miro con esos grandes ojos y empezó asentir

-El ama Hermione es amiga de mi amo Potter

-Quiero que me hagas un favor, cuando ella se duerma le dejes esto en su cama – Aparecí nuevamente una rosa roja – No quiero que te vea, si te llega a ver no quiero que se entere que yo la mando ¿entendiste?

-Claro amo Draco, Keacher cumplirá – Tomo la rosa y desapareció

Creo que con eso podre alejar de su mente la idea de que yo le deje la rosa, aunque me agradaba la idea de mandarle rosas, corría el riesgo de que las tirara, pero aun así valía la pena, tome el vaso con leche, una galleta y fui directo a mí cama, los chicos ya dormían, me dispuse a dormir o al menos lo intentaría

En la mañana me desperté temprano, me sentía contento, tome un baño, cuando empecé a vestirme Zabini despertó y se fue al baño, pidiéndome que no bajara todavía a desayunar que lo esperara, cuando llego ya venía arreglado, y su semblante en verdad denotaba tristeza, Nott estaba a mí lado, esperaría a Zabini.

-Me despido Theo, Draco, ya no iré a desayunar – Sus palabras me dejaron en shock yo pensé que al menos estaría con nosotros durante el desayuno y se despediría de los demás

-Porque tan pronto ¿No te despedirás de los demás Slytherin? ¿De Pansy?

-De Pans me despedí ayer, de los demás tú mejor que nadie sabe que nadie le interesaría mi salida, aparte de ustedes tres ellos no verán la diferencia

-Blaise en verdad te extrañaremos- lo abrace y después lo acompañamos hasta la entrada donde se subió a uno de los carruajes, regresamos al comedor, y como todos los días las miradas femeninas estaban sobre nosotros, de manera inconsciente busque a una persona en especial y ella también me veía, como me gustaba esos ojos cafés, ella intento evitar mi mirada, aun así me sentía bien al ver tan bellos ojos.

Ya casi se acababa el mes, por las noches Keacher iba a mi sala y sin que nadie viera le entregaba una rosa, Hermione ya no lloraba, al contrario podía verla sonreír, y a veces durante nuestras rondas nos dirigíamos unas palabras sin pelear, había dejado de insultarla o molestarla

A principio Pansy se molestaba de esa situación, hasta que me canse y le dije que no quería terminar como Goyle, solo y ni quien se acuerde de él -el murió durante su proceso, enfermo en la cárcel de Azcaban y no la libro, al final estuvo solo-, Pansy después de decirle eso no volvió a ese tema, algunos días estuvo muy huraña con todos, pero hace unos días también intenta hablar con otras chicas, creo que podemos cambiar nuestro destino.

Nott estaba más histérico que nunca, ya casi se acercaba el día en que el haría las pruebas para su equipo, se la pasaba diciendo que ya todos estaban muy escogidos, fui a algunas pruebas, y solo veía que había tres equipos que podían dar lucha, dos eran de chicas, uno de ellos la capitana y bateadora era de Ravenclaw también la buscadora, una bateadora y las 3 cazadoras eran de Hufflepufft, aunque el equipo que me preocupaba era el que se había formado ayer, Luna Lovegood era la capitana y guardiana (era muy buena, hizo atrapadas espectaculares) Ginevra Weasley buscadora, Hanna Abbot y Lavander eran las Bateadoras juntas eran rudas, otras 2 chicas y una cazadora era un talento desconocido para todos

Vi a Pansy con una escoba me imagine que la traía para alguien -pero ella no hace favores-, era imposible pensar que ella haría una prueba, más donde estaba la lunática, la traidora y la loca de Lavander, ella dio una gran sorpresa, tanto que Nott se había enojado con ella por no esperar a hacer la prueba con él, Pansy se harto y lo mando a volar, después de 15 min de aguantarlo que le gritara (si que había soportado) le dijo que era muy libre de escoger el equipo que más le guste -la lunática tenía un equipo fuerte-, el otro equipo también tenia de todo un poco, había de las 4 casa eran hombres y mujeres

Desde la primera clase de pociones empecé por sentarme atrás del trio dorado, podía sentirla cerca y percibir su perfume, el profesor Slughorm nos pidió la poción para la desinflamar, era un tanto difícil, todos estábamos muy concentrados, cuando escuche el grito de Hermione.

-¡No¡ Ron solo era unas gotas, agáchate –Al oírla subí mi mirada

La poción exploto toda en mi cara, de inmediato sentí una quemazón, alcance a oír al profesor que le pedía a alguien que me llevara a la enfermería, necesitaba cuidados, en unas horas estaría bien, me pase todo el día en la camilla esperando bajara el ardor y la inflamación de mi cara, por la noche llegue a mi cuarto, Theo de inmediato empezó a gritarme.

-¿Porque no fuiste a la selección de mi equipo? –Estaba histérico y muy enojado

-Nott cálmate, no fue mi culpa, una poción me exploto en la cara –Intentaba razonar con él -Me guardaste mi lugar ¿Verdad?

-No sabía dónde estabas y pensé que no querías estar conmigo

-¿Qué? no fui a ningún equipo y te dije todo el tiempo que estaría contigo ¿Por qué no me guardaste mi lugar? –Estaba rojo de la ira

-No tenía porque guardarte un lugar y fueron muchos a hacer el examen, creen que soy bueno como capitán, así que tal vez no hubieses quedado –Él estaba cruzado de brazos y me grito lo último

Me salí de la habitación, estaba por irme al bosque prohibido para caminar.

-¿Malfoy a dónde vas? –Era Hermione tenía los brazos cruzados y muy mala cara

-¿Que quieres Granger, no estoy para estupideces? –Le mire a la cara

-Yo soy quien te está esperando y ¿tú eres el enojado? –Su mejillas estaban rojas

-No estoy para tonterías Granger ¿que es lo que quieres?- Estaba muy enojado y solo tenias ganas de gritar y la única en ese momento era ella

-Malfoy tenemos que empezar la última ronda –Eso me cayó como balde de agua fría, tardaría varios meses para estar con ella nuevamente

-Lo siento Hermione, pero por culpa de la poción no pude estar en el equipo de quidditch con Nott

-¿Me pides disculpas, tu Malfoy? -Tenía una cara digna de una foto

-Ya te dije que he cambiado- No podía decirle que era por ella

-¿Porque no estás en el equipo? Nott es tu amigo

-Cree que no soy tan bueno y por eso no me espero

-Creo que Nott es idiota, tu eres muy bueno ya lo has demostrado varias veces, aunque claro Harry siempre te ha ganado, pero sin ti no creo que tenga muchas oportunidades

-Hermione me estaba halagando –Me sentía impresionado –Gracias, te parece que empecemos la ronda ¿Qué lado te gustaría ir?

-Porque no vamos juntos es la última ronda y no creo que peleemos como antes

-Ya te dije que se cuando mi oponente está en desventaja –Sabia que se enojaría, puso su cara seria y frunció esos labios

-Estoy bien y claro que puedo contigo o con quien sea, más bien el que está en desventaja fue otro

-¿Estas segura? Yo no lo creo –Me fui acercando a ella, quiso dar un paso atrás pero no se movió, mantenía su mirada, la tome por la cintura, ella no se movía, así que me arriesgué y empecé por besarla, sentí su cálido aliento, al principio no hizo nada después siguió mi beso, sentir esos labios suaves, su sabor tan dulce, me perdí, el beso lo hice más apasionado y ella me correspondía, el tiempo se detuvo, solo quería seguir besándola, nos separamos un poco y nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas

* * *

**_Muchas de verdad muchas gracias por los reviews, que esta historia esta recibiendo_**

**_Seguire esperando sus Reviews, para saber que les parece la historia, espero no decepcionarlos_**

**_Anyza Malfoy_**


	5. El equipo de Potter

**El equipo de Potter**

-Me voy al ala sur- Dijo en un susurro y se dio la vuelta, no pude decir nada estaba estático, todavía sentía su aliento y el calor de su cuerpo, di media vuelta y camine hacia el ala norte

¿Que me pasaba? ¿Porque la había besado? bueno de eso si sabía, hace tiempo que quería tenerla cerca de mí, pero el que me sintiera bien con ese beso, eso no me lo esperaba

Termine mi ronda y me apresure para verla, estaba cerca de la chimenea, en cuanto me vio se metió y desapareció, eso me dejo desconcertado ¿porque se había ido de esa manera?

Al salir de mi chimenea estaba Keacher esperándome, tenía un vaso con leche y galletas, en ese momento quería que esa leche fuera un Whisky de fuego, había tenido un día de lo más difícil, primero me explota una poción en la cara y por culpa de ello me perdí la selección y el beso con Hermione, fue maravilloso pero ella se fue sin decir nada.

-Amo Draco le he traído leche y galletas y a recoger su encargo – Keacher hizo una reverencia

-Gracias Keacher, espera un momento por favor –Aparecí la misma rosa roja, después la multiplique, al final era un gran ramo, se las entregué al elfo

-Amo Draco son muchas Rosas –Keacher miraba las rosas con ojos de asombro

-No tienes por qué preguntar, tú obedece

-Disculpe Amo, no he querido ofenderle, es que la señorita Hermione no ha tirado ninguna de las rosas que le ha mandado, las ha puesto en un jarrón y tienen un hechizo para que no se sequen, así que dudo que en ese jarrón entren más flores

Estaba atónito no podía creer que ella guardara cada una de mis rosas y más que hiciera lo posible porque siempre las tuviera, al hechizarla.

-Llévalas por favor- Me fui a mi habitación y me dispuse a dormir, aunque no supe si había dormido, solo tenía en la mente a ella y ese beso, lo estaba recordando o soñaba

Al finalizar las primeras horas de clases ella no me miro directamente, sentía que me miraba de vez en cuando y cuando lograba que nuestras miradas se encontraran, se ruborizaba, era lindo ver como sus mejillas eran sutilmente sonrosada

Cuando me dirigí al comedor, la mayoría caminaba al campo de quidditch, claro hoy era la última selección y era Potter el capitán, fui a verla, estaba la profesora Carlota como supervisora, había muchos chicos y chicas para el puesto, de todos los grados, la profesora tuvo que intervenir y sacar a los de primero.

Potter dividió a los chicos en grupos de 20, por grupos les pedía volar a cierta altura, después que hicieran unas piruetas sencillas, con eso logro que varios salieran, hay quienes no lograron ni el metro de altura, después empezó por escoger a lo que serían Golpeadores

Las gemelas Pavarti y Padma Patil al final quedaron, eran muy buenas y creo que hasta se sincronizaban, lo que las hizo quedarse fue cuando hicieron Dopplebeater Defence  
ambas golpearon al mismo tiempo la misma bludger, para darle más potencia, derribaron a Cormac McLaggen quien buscaba lugar como guardián, pero quedo noqueado por lo que termino en la enfermería

Le siguió los cazadores, Michael Corner fue el primero en ser escogió y para asombro de muchos Daphne Greengrass de Slytherin estaba buscando como cazadora, era muy buena por lo que también la escogió, por ultimo fue Ronald Weasley quien prefirió estar como cazador, creo que en eso él era mejor, no sentía tanto las miradas sobre él y trabajaba mejor, al último estaba buscando el guardián no lograba encontrar a alguien bueno, con los cazadores que tenia, al que menos goles le metieran fueron 70 puntos, los demás sobrepasaban los 110 puntos.

Potter se veía desesperado, intentaba convencer a Weasley que el siguiera de guardián y mejor buscar a otro cazador, pero la comadreja no quería dejar ese puesto

-¿Es el ultimo? –Lo dijo con verdadera tristeza Potter, se veía de muy mal semblante

-Falto yo –Todos volteaban a ver no lo podían creer otro Slytherin buscando un puesto entre el grupo de Potter

Tome la escoba de Potter y subí hasta los aros

-¿Quieren una invitación para empezar? –Me dirigí a los cazadores, Weasley estaba rojo haciendo juego con su cabello y Daphne estaba pálida, así que empezó Cormac a lanzarme los tiros, los pare sin dificultad, después dé la impresión empezó Daphne y por ultimo Weasley, no era para presumir, pero no lograron meter ninguno, había hecho paradas espectaculares, Potter no salía de su asombro después de un rato baje, le entregué su escoba y me di la vuelta para irme

-Los entrenamientos empiezan el próximo sábado Malfoy, yo te aviso la hora –Solo escuche a Potter dirigirse a mí pero no quise voltear así que me seguí de largo, cerca del comedor, me detuvo Nott

-¿Porque lo hiciste? pensé que eran mis amigos o al menos tú, ¿porque estas con Potter y esos? –me recriminaba

-Recuerdo que me dijiste que no era tan bueno y que lo más seguro es que no estuviera en tu equipo, así que solo quise hacer las pruebas para ver si era cierto –Me molestaba su actitud

-Sabes que estaba enojado porque no te presentaste en la selección, dile a Potter que no quieres estar en su equipo, sabes que no tienen oportunidad con ellos, son tan insulsos, poca cosa –Me espetaba.

-¿Acaso en tu equipo yo puedo estar?- Le conteste con cierto desdén

-Sabes que el equipo ya está formado no puedo sacar a nadie

-Entonces ayudare en lo que pueda para que el equipo de Potter no sea tan "Insulso", estando yo no es poca cosa, aunque Daphne también logra que el equipo sea bueno

-Esas tenemos Draco, no lograran pasar de la primera prueba te lo aseguro

-No asegures nada Nott, ya ves Voldemort se creía inmortal y un chico de 17 años lo mato- estaba molesto y sus palabras de él herían más mi orgullo, así que lo único que hacía era contestarle de la misma manera

Al sentarme a comer muchos me miraban con asombro, algunos de Slytherin prefería no hacer comentarios, ya que varios de nosotros estábamos en equipos donde había otras casas, aunque muchos estaban sorprendidos que yo exactamente buscara estar en el equipo de Potter

Termine mi comida y me dirigí a mi habitación aunque me quede en la sala, empecé a hacer los deberes, Nott paso a mi lado, solo se metió a su habitación, se veía muy enojado, igualmente yo estaba, él fue quien me saco de su equipo y ahora pretende que yo solo me quede en las gradas

Después de esa pelea no nos dirigíamos la palabra, solo entrabamos a dormir, era fácil por ese lado, cuando Blaise se fue su cama desapareció, así que solo estaba la cama de Nott y la mía, cada quien tenía su mitad de habitación, lo peor llego tres días después.

Un anuncio en la chimenea, era donde ponían a los 4 grupos, el equipo de Potter estaba en el Grupo C, uno era de chicos de Hufflepuff, otro de puras chicas de diferentes casas pero todas de tercer grado -esos eran fáciles-, el difícil y donde me dolía el estomago era contra Nott, en la primera Ronda nos enfrentaríamos, así que antes de Navidad sabríamos quien tenía el mejor equipo

Había 4 partidos cada fin de semana, solo el fin de semana previo a exámenes no hubo ninguno, al final como lo había dicho, los otros 2 equipos no nos dieron batalla en si acabamos rápido, Potter prefería encontrar rápido la Snicht antes de dejar en más vergüenza al otro equipo, Theo no actuaba de esa manera, los humillaba antes de que atraparan la Snicht.

* * *

Muchas Gracias por sus reviews, me alegra saber que les va gustando la historia

Anyza Malfoy


	6. Nadie nos pregunto

**Nadie nos pregunto**

El fin semana que no hubo partidos, todos nos dedicábamos a estudiar para lo exámenes, por lo que fui a la biblioteca a conseguir unos libros, nuestra sala era bastante cómoda para estudiar, nadie entraba si no lo autorizábamos nosotros y ninguno quería ser molestado, así que solo quería recoger algunos libros y regresar, lástima que estaban en la zona prohibida y quedaba al final, al ir buscando el libro escuche unos quejidos, me asome al otro pasillo

Estaba de puntitas intentando tomar un libro, se quejaba al no alcanzarlo, su blusa se subía, dejaba al descubierto ese perfecto abdomen, no pude evitarlo, tome su cintura, sentí cuando se estremeció su cuerpo, la levante lo suficiente para que alcanzara el libro, tomo el libro, cuando la baje ella volteo

-Gracias ¿Malfoy? –Me miraba con asombro, sus mejillas nuevamente se sonrojaron

-De nada Granger –Nuevamente estaba muy cerca de ella, cuando la baje no me aleje de ella y sentía su aliento en mi rostro, el impulso de besarla nuevamente se hiso presente, ella no podía hacer mucho, tenía entre sus manos el libro, la bese con calma disfrutando de sus labios, la tome por la cintura acercándola a mí, correspondió el beso, en un momento el libro cayo de sus manos, y sentí como tomaba mi cuello, metía sus manos entre mi cabello, la sensación era indescriptible, me gustaba como se sentía, nos faltaba aire, así que detuvimos el beso

Al verla ella tenía los ojos cerrados, bese su frente ella abrió lentamente sus ojos, me miro por un momento después salió corriendo, nuevamente me dejo sin palabras, tome el libro que había dejado, busque el mío y salí directo a la chimenea más cercana, ya dentro dije "Sala de honores-mujeres" ella estaba atrás de una pila de libros, con muchos pergaminos regados, no estaba haciendo nada.

Se veía que estaba pensando en algo ya que tenía la mirada puesta en la chimenea pero no hizo nada cuando me vio, me acerque

-Granger –Dio un brinco en su asiento

-¿Como entraste aquí?

-Recuerda que también nosotros podemos entrar en la parte las mujeres –Le regale mi mejor sonrisa

-Me refiero ¿En qué momento entraste? –En su mirada se veía cierto desconcierto, pero ante todo una dulzura, como si de pronto el color avellana de sus ojos se hubiera derretido cual chocolate, escuche a Pansy decir mi nombre, en ese momento lo agradecí, si seguía mirando esos ojos seguro con un beso no me conformaría

-¿Que haces Draco? –Tenía las manos en la cintura y en su mirada había reproche

-Hermione dejo este libro junto a los míos, como quería hablar con Daphne de paso se lo traje –Quise cortar el tema rápido

-¿Draco, desde cuando la llamas Hermione? –Sus ojos casi se salían, otra vez metí la pata

Solo encogí los hombros, deje el libro sobre la mesa y me encamine a las escaleras, Daphne debería estar un piso más abajo, fue fácil hallarla estaba igual que los demás en un escritorio con muchos pergaminos a un lado

-Daphne ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro Draco, siéntate ¿necesitas algo?

-Sabes Nott está muy molesto con nosotros espero no te haga sentir mal, ahora que solo falta ganar contra su equipo, lo conozco y sé que jugara sucio, no me gustaría que te lastimara

-No te preocupes Draco, ya me di cuenta que está furioso, sabe que el equipo de Potter es fuerte

-¿Porque escogiste a Potter y no a Theodore, o a otro de Slytherin?

-mmmm… No sé –Sus mejillas se sonrojaron

-Alguien te gusta y está en el equipo –Se lo solté de golpe

-Claro que no, que fantasías las tuyas Draco, el que a ti te guste Hermione no significa que a todos nos va a gustar un Gryffindor –Estaba más roja que nunca y casi tartamudeaba

-Así que es un Gryffindor y a mí no me gusta Hermione ¿Dime la verdad? –Me tenía intrigado

-Vamos al lago, necesito practicar un poco de transformaciones, la materia cada vez es más difícil –Sabia que solo quería salir de ahí, para que nadie nos escuchara

Caminamos en silencio, al llegar al lago estaba vacío, todos estaban en la biblioteca o en las salas estudiando, así que nadie oiría lo que platicáramos

-Dime Daphne ¿quien te gusta? –No la dejaría hasta que me contara

-Te lo diré, con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-No me mientas y dime ¿Te gusta Granger? –Creo que en ese instante olvide respirar ¿nos habría visto cuando nos besábamos?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Draco en serio te conozco, bueno quien no conoce a Malfoy el príncipe de Slytherin, sabes que somos más observadores que otros –Se sentó en la hierba, solo miraba al lago, me senté a su lado, cruzando las piernas –Cuando entramos, fuiste pareja de Granger para hacer las rondas y hace unos años hubieras gritado, despotricado o aventado tal vez mil maldiciones, sé que me dirás que ya maduraste y después de la guerra ¿Quién no lo hizo? Fueron tus ojos los que te delataron puedes tener el semblante serio, pero tus ojos la miran diferente y aquellos que te conocemos lo suficiente como para observarte y no solo verte o admirarte, hemos notado esa diferencia

-¿Hemos? –se me hizo un nudo en el estomago

-Tranquilo, la mayoría está al pendiente de su propia vida, por el momento, así que solo Pansy se dio cuenta

-Vaya, ¿Por qué no me ha dicho algo?

-Ella también trata de encajar, así que no quiere perderte a ti como su único amigo, Nott sigue enojado con ella, por lo que no te montara una escena

-¿No sé qué hacer es algo muy inesperado para mi, jamás pensé que me pasaría y menos con ella? –Le dije con sinceridad

-Nadie lo sabe Draco todos acabamos de pasar por una guerra, en donde la mayoría solo pensamos que estarían en los libros, tuvimos que escoger un bando de manera obligada, algunos fuimos obligados a pelear hasta por nuestra propia vida, te aseguro que muchos de nosotros aunque ya teníamos 17 años y éramos mayores de edad ante el ministerio, ante los ojos de los demás seguíamos siendo niños, también nosotros de esa manera nos vimos, pero las circunstancia nos obligaron a madurar a todos… Ve a todos desde el segundo año y actúan de manera diferente, no hay batallas, no hay peleas.

-No hay diferencia de casas, solo miedo en todo lo que hacemos –Seguí con sus palabras –tenemos miedo de equivocarnos y seamos juzgados o malinterpretados, hasta ahora entiendo porque la profesora quiso desaparecer las casas, quería que nadie fuera señalado o marcaran una diferencia, ya que de una manera u otra todos peleamos por nuestras vidas… Los adultos tomaron la decisión por nosotros, ellos fueron quienes nos impusieron el bando donde deberíamos pelear, nadie nos pregunto si era lo que queríamos, nada podemos cambiar en el pasado, pero tal vez nuestro futuro podamos encaminarlo de manera diferente.

-Así es Draco, por eso nadie de los de Slytherin dirá algo, te lo puedo asegurar y casi puedo jurar al cien, que ese fue el motivo por lo que varios de nosotros buscamos la manera de estar con otros y que mejor manera que nos acepten…

-Quidditch –Pronunciamos al mismo tiempo, nos vimos a la cara y después soltamos una carcajada

-Hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que el equipo de Potter siempre gane –Lo dijo con tal entusiasmo, que si en ese momento jugamos contra el que sea, ella sola ganaría el juego

-Ya nos desviamos mucho del tema ¿Quién te gusta? –Le pregunte con una sonrisa picara

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y soltó de golpe

-Ron Weasley

-¿Que?

No dijo nada, pero su cara cada vez era más roja

-Recuerda que tiene novia

-Esa no vale, en menos de lo que te imaginas él se fijara en mí

-Vaya Daphne, solo te recuerdo que "esa" como tú le llamas, se lo quito a Granger y no es por nada pero Granger es mucho más bonita que Lavander y lógicamente más inteligente

-No te niego Ron es un Idiota, que no sabe lo que vale Granger, pero yo le enseñare a apreciar las cosas buenas

-Si estas tan segura, aun así yo lo dudo

-Dame tiempo te lo puedo asegurar –Daphne se levanto, se sacudió la falda y se dirigió al castillo, preferí quedarme a contemplar al calamar gigante y pensar en las palabras de ella

Al finalizar nuestros exámenes estábamos acabados, algunos preocupado por que se sentían reprobados, otros como yo estábamos ansiosos ese fin de semana los ocho equipos que jugarían, nos disputábamos el mejor lugar de nuestro grupo y después serian los que enfrentarían a los tres para la copa, vaya que estábamos estresados, por sorteo nos toco el campo de Quiddicht al final, no había marcha atrás Jugaríamos contra Nott por tan preciado lugar.

Intente en esa semana estar a solas con Hermione, pero en verdad parecía fantasma, se me desaparecía o escabullía con gran facilidad, tendría que idear la forma de hablar con ella y decirle lo que siento, al menos lo que me está pasando, aun así siento un mar de confusiones y no me gustaría equivocarme, si tan solo me diera la oportunidad

El fatídico día llego, al bajar al comedor y ver a mi equipo, todos teníamos la peor cara que se podía esperar, sabían que era una pelea reñida, no había nada a favor, los otros equipos ya estaban Listos, el equipo de Luna fue el primer seleccionado, Pansy se había lucido como cazadora, anoto la mayoría de los puntos, me alegre apoyar a mi amiga, era fantástica.

Después fue un juego rudo el que siguió, uno de ellos solo estaba conformado por hombres y el otro por chicas, así que los hombres se confiaron a que eran mujeres y cuando se dieron cuenta en el marcador les estaban dando vuelta, al final estaban atacándolas de manera violenta, la profesora Hooch tuvo que intervenir en varias ocasiones, pues en verdad ya habían lastimado a una de las cazadoras, cuando intentaban atacar a la guardiana entre los dos bateadores, la buscadora fue más ágil que el chico y pudo por milímetros atrapar la Snicht, fueron unas ganadoras absolutas, cuando los chicos quisieron atacar a varias de ellas desde las alturas, salieron varios hechizos que aturdieron a todo el equipo de perdedores, no puedo negar que de mi varita salió el de _foronculos_ hacia el buscador, pero no pudieron castigarnos, fue un tremendo revuelo, así que no se sabía con exactitud quien había sido, el último equipo eran chicos de quinto curso y había tanto hombres como mujeres

* * *

Les dejo este capitulo más, hasta la proxima semana podre actualizar, como siempre les agradezco sus reviews

Los reviews son el alimento del alma, para esta escritora amateur

_**Aniza Malfoy**_


	7. Ultima Oportunidad

**Ultima Oportunidad**

-¿Qué te parecieron los equipos que ya están? –Daphne intentaba comer fruta, aunque solo la picaba

-Solo se una cosa amiga –Miraba mi plato con igual animo de comer

-¿Dime?

-De las mujeres no te fíes, pueden ser peligrosas 2 de los equipos solo son mujeres

-Jajajajaja, me alegra que por fin lo notaras Draco –Tenia una gran sonrisa

Después de eso comimos un poco de fruta y nos dirigimos a los vestidores que nos asignaron para ese juego

-Confió en ustedes, solo les pido que den lo mejor, ahora vayamos, ya es hora –Fueron las palabras de Potter y todos caminamos rumbo a la cancha

Potter y Nott se dieron las manos, y después todos tomamos nuestro lugares, alcance a ver a Nott que tomaba la quaffle e intentaba anotar, pero no lograba burlarme, conforme avanzaba el partido solo nosotros habíamos logrado 40 puntos, ellos 20 y eso fue porque una bludger me dio en el hombro y no pude levantar bien el brazo para evitar la anotación aun así me defendía bastante bien, mi frente estaba perlada de sudor, sentía el uniforme pegarse a mi cuerpo, sabía que estábamos dando todo en ese partido y solo rogaba a Potter encontrara la snicht, ya que no lográbamos mucha ventaja, de pronto vi a Nott junto a sus dos bateadores y me señalaba, algo se traía en manos y no podía hacer mucho, tenía que estar en mi posición, en un momento no había bullicio todos estaban callados, escuche al narrador decir que Potter y el otro buscador iban sobre las snicht, volteé buscando a Potter y cuando lo vi estaba cerca le llevaba una milésima de ventaja al otro buscador, de pronto… todo se nublo

Abrí los ojos, la luz me cegaba un poco, había mucho silencio, espere a que mi mente reaccionara del todo y pude abrir por completo los ojos, estaba en una camilla, aun lado en una silla estaba Hermione se había dormido, me intente acercar a ella, pero al moverme me dolió la cabeza, quejándome un poco

-Draco no te muevas –Su voz se oía preocupada

-¿Qué me paso? –Mis manos se fueron a mi cabeza y pude sentir algunos vendajes

-Los Bateadores aprovecharon que estabas distraído viendo a Harry, y te lanzaron una bludgers –sus manos estaban sobre mis hombros e intentaban acostarme nuevamente, donde tenía sus manos sentía en mi piel que quemaba

-¿Una bludger me tiro? –Tome sus dos manos por las muñecas y la miraba a los ojos, intento evadir mi mirada, la tenia bien sujeta no podía alejarse

-Los dos golpearon al mismo tiempo la blugers, hicieron lo de las gemelas Patil, como estaban muy cerca te fue imposible evitar o al menos ver el golpe

-Creo que estabas muy al pendiente de mi, como para saber con exactitud que me paso ¿o alguien te lo conto? –Sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras bajaba su mirada

-Solo estaba viendo el juego, en ese momento voltee a verte, cuando vi todo lo que paso

-¿Quién gano?

-No podías dejar de ser hombre, ustedes ganaron, Harry tomo la Snicht en ese momento –La tenía tan cerca no había soltado sus muñecas, la acerque más a mí

-¿Porque tu estas aquí? –Le dije acercándome a ella

-Los demás están celebrando y así que están muy ocupados en este momento

-Y tú porque no estás celebrando con ellos, todos tus amigos están en la final –sus mejillas se pusieron más rojas e intento irse

Tome más fuerte sus muñecas y la pegue a mí, levanto su rostro e intentaba decirme algo, pero me fui sobre sus labios, los aprisione, mordí su labio superior con suavidad, mi lengua jugaba con su labios, después ella permitió el paso a mi lengua, nuevamente me perdí en ella en su aroma, su sabor, la atraje a mi tome su cintura, al estar ella parada y estirarse hasta mi, su blusa estaba ligeramente levantada, así que aproveche para meter mis manos y sentir esa suave piel, su calor, no quería soltarla mis manos querían grabar cada milímetro de su espalda, la sentía agitada, su respiración se aceleraba, estaba extasiado con ella, nos falto aire, separándonos un poco, ella abrió sus ojos, nuevamente sentí que quería liberarse de mi, esta vez no la deje, la tome de la mano y la acerque a mi, hasta sentarla en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Porque siempre huyes? –Le susurre al oído

-Draco, yo –En eso se oyeron unos ruidos, afloje mi apretón y ella aprovecho para irse, por la puerta de la enfermería entraba Madam Pomfrey

-Señor Draco me alegro que ya haya despertado, me imagino que todavía le duele la cabeza –hasta ese momento recordé el dolor, parece que lo hubiera llamado, pues otra vez me dolía la cabeza

-Tome esa poción, le ayudara al dolor, tal vez mañana ya podrá salir –Después de eso se retiro, me tome la poción y me acosté, aunque todavía sentía un fuego que quemaba mis manos, sabía que era por la piel de ella.

Al otro día antes del desayuno pude irme, me dirigí directo al comedor, antes de entrar estaba Nott, cuando me acerque el me llamo

-Draco ¿podemos hablar? –Su voz sonaba triste y seria

-Claro ¿dime?

-Discúlpame por lo de ayer solo quería que te pegara alguna bludger en el hombro lastimado, nunca pensé que esos dos intentaran lastimarte de esa manera, sabes que no permitiría que algo te pasara y menos así

-Lo sé Nott, y no te culpo, aunque no lo creas y no niego, que también fue parte de mi culpa al haberme distraído de esa manera, tranquilo no ha pasado a mayores –Le di unas palmadas a su hombro

-Gracias Draco, eres un gran amigo, discúlpame por comportarme de esa manera durante este tiempo

-Vaya eso será difícil, perdonar que has sido un patán, ególatra, engreído, sangro, un hurón… A no, ese soy yo, está bien Nott creo que no es difícil perdonarte si sigues aguantándome a mí

-Gracias amigo, vamos a comer de seguro te mueres de hambre –Me tomo por los hombros y me encamino a la mesa

-Ahora que lo dices, si tengo mucha hambre –Tomamos nuestros lugares de siempre, Nott también pidió una disculpa a Pansy y Daphne, por lo que nuevamente estábamos juntos y empezábamos a disfrutar un gran momento, Theo se la paso halagando a Pansy de su juego, creo que a mi amigo le gusta Pansy, espero se anime con ella

Durante el desayuno, la directora McGonagall tomo la palabra

-Queridos alumnos debido a su buen comportamiento, a su gran cooperación en cuanto a los equipos de Quidditch, han sabido hacer nuevas amistades, me complace anunciarles que habrá un baile para navidad, será un día antes de que ustedes se vayan a sus vacaciones, por lo que tienen el día libre, podrán ir a Hogsmeade, a comprar lo que necesiten y busquen una pareja pronto jóvenes, pueden irse –Todos aplaudían, eso era fantástico

Las chicas de inmediato se enfrascaron en una gran conversación de que usarían ese día, al terminar nuestros desayunos todos corríamos hacia hogsmeade, queríamos buscar lo necesario para el evento, claro las chicas estaban histéricas, pues sentían que con un día no bastaría para tenerlo todo, vi de reojo a Hermione tenía que pedirle que fuera mi pareja antes que nadie, intente por todos los medios acercarme a ella y pedirselo, al final no logre ni siquiera acercarme un poco, donde ella estaba había muchas chicas y todas comprando, fue imposible acercarme, me di por vencido cuando durante la cena la espere y ella no llego, alcance a escuchar a Weasley y a lovegood

-Hermione está muy rara, no quiso baja a cenar –Ginevra se dirigió a Lovegood

-Déjala de seguro está pensando en quien escogerá como pareja –Lovegood contestaba aunque su mirada parecía estar distraída

-Suertuda mira que muchos la invitaron, tal vez ya tienen a alguien –Mi corazón me dolió, sentí una gran opresión

-O tal vez no, recuerda que le dijo a varios que mañana les contestaría –Sentí esperanza por un momento tenía que hablar con ella, así que me fui a la chimenea intente ir a su sala, pero todos ya se retiraban a sus habitaciones, sabia que Luna y Ginevra estarían con ella, no podía hablar con ella, esperaba tener más suerte mañana antes de que todos bajaran a desayunar

Al llegar a mi habitación, me sorprendió ver solo una cama y mis cosas, en ese momento caí en la cuenta de que Theo había perdido el partido, por lo cual ya no estaría conmigo, vaya que sólo de pronto me sentí, escuche un crack y di un brinco, estaba frente a mí Keacher quien venía por la rosa, hice el hechizo sobre un pequeño escritorio que ahora tenia, le acerque la rosa a Keacher, el levanto la mano para tomarla, cuando lo detuve

-Espera Keacher –Le dije, abrí mi mochila saque un pergamino, tinta y una pluma, tal vez esta era mi oportunidad

Le entregué a Keacher la rosa con el pergamino a un lado y le pedí que le llevar ambos, me fui a dormir, al menos tenía una última esperanza

Observe mi escritorio, había sobre él una rosa y esta era de color...

* * *

_**M**__**uchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegro de saber que esta historia tambien es de su agrado**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_


	8. Una Angel y varias amenazas

_**Un ángel y varias amenazas**_

_Hola Linda_

_Sé que nunca te había escrito, sentí que con la rosa te decía todo, que una bella flor, siempre se merecía una bella mujer, una flor que despide un aroma en particular, tanto como tú, que no logro encontrar en otra un aroma igual al tuyo, eres única y me gustaría que aceptaras ir conmigo al baile_

_¿Me aceptas?_

_Di la respuesta cerca de la rosa, si tu respuesta es NO la flor seguirá siendo roja_

_Si tu respuesta es un SI, el cual yo espero la flor será blanca_

_Se sincera con tu repuesta no te preocupes, si tu quieres ir con otra persona, yo entenderé, aun así seguiré mandándote flores, pues para mi seguirás siendo bella de cualquier manera_

No lo podía creer estaba en shock, mire la rosa y la tome entre mis manos, no podía creer que fuera blanca, en verdad estaba feliz

Al otro día le mande una bella rosa, un collar (solo tenia un diamante en forma de corazón) y un pequeño brazalete, todo era de oro blanco, era liso y de el también colgaba un pequeño diamante en forma de corazón

_Hola linda_

_Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, quiero regalarte este pequeño presente, llévalo el día del baile, cuando estés lista, toca el diamante del brazalete y aparecerá mi nombre_

_No se vale hacer trampa, solo hasta el día del baile, podrás saber _

_Espero con ansias el día _

-Oye Draco ¿a quién llevaras? Mira que muchas chicas no dejan de mirarte –Pregunto Nott

-Ya tengo pareja Theo, así que lo demás no me importa

-¿Quién es? –Preguntaba con ansias

-Hasta ese día lo sabrás

-Vamos dime… bueno pronto me enterare, de seguro no tardara en andar diciendo que el gran Malfoy la invito al baile –Mientras me lo decía hacia caravanas con sus manos

-Déjate de payasadas Theo y no sabrás a quien he de llevar, hasta ese día –Lo deje y me fui a mi habitación

Durante toda la semana estuvo hostigando, para que le contara, pero no quería arruinar la sorpresa

El gran día llego, después de la comida todas las chicas desaparecieron, no había ninguna, todas estaban preparándose, nosotros estuvimos en el campo de quiddicht, haciendo varios equipos, para jugar todos contra todos, desde hace un tiempo con Potter me llevo muy bien, lo respete como mi capitán y eso él supo apreciarlo así que pronto empezamos a llevarnos bien, con Weasley tarde un poco más pero aun así después del último partido en el que vio que de verdad me esforcé para que ganáramos, nos llevamos bien, no tanto como Nott y Zabini, pero al menos ya había cordialidad con ellos dos, tal vez algún día en verdad olvidemos nuestras rencillas y nos demos una oportunidad y la verdad hoy se decidían muchas cosas, si ella me daba esa oportunidad no dudaría en aceptar a Potter y Weasley, todo dependía de ella

El baile comenzaría a las ocho, así que todos quedamos con nuestras parejas a esa hora, claro que yo tendría que estar antes, por si ella me llamaba, aun así tenía miedo que al final se arrepintiera, solo desee que no fuera así, casi todos al mismo tiempo, salimos corriendo a los baños para prepararnos

Cuando iba entrando varios hechizos están volando, los chicos traban de ganar los baños, así que intentaban de alguna manera ganar tiempo y empezaron a mandarse hechizos para bloquear, me fui directo al comedor, los profesores estaban muy ocupados arreglando el salón por lo que no vieron como volaban los rayos, entre a la chimenea y me fui a mi sala, al llegar cayó sobre mi Potter, después Weasley, cuando intentábamos pararnos MacMillan nos tiro nuevamente

Al final logramos pararnos, todos se disculpaban decían que solo querían evitar que algún hechizo les tocara y entraban corriendo a la primera chimenea que veían por eso todos salimos casi juntos, cayendo unos sobre otros, alcance a moverme cuando los chicos de Hufflepuff corrían con la misma suerte que nosotros, me alegre que tuviera baño privado, aunque los demás contaban con buen espacio y podían arreglarse sin problemas

Eran las 7:40 cuando estaba listo, mire el espejo, traía una camisa negra, un traje negro y solo la corbata era plata, me veía bien el color negro resalta el color de mi piel y con esa corbata mis ojos se veían más, no quise peinarme solo deje mi pelo suelto, estaba un poco largo y algunas mechas se posaban sobre mi cara, no me molestaba, así que tome la rosa y me acerque a la chimenea, me alegre que todavía siguieran arreglándose, por lo que salí sin ser visto.

Entre a la chimenea y pedí la sala de honores mujeres, al llegar oía un griterío dentro de los cuartos, desde donde esta mi pendiente, mi zapato, el color de sombra, barniz y no sé que más, fui a una de las esquinas lejos de la chimenea, estaba una maceta con un pequeño árbol, cerca de una ventana me puse detrás de esta, nadie me veía a simple vista la cortina ayudaba a estar un tanto más oculto, miraba por la ventana, aquella noche había luna llena, recordé el día en que la encontré en esa aula vacía, ella era un ángel, esperaba nuevamente verla a la luz de la luna pero sin una lagrima derramada.

Después de unos minutos una puerta se abrió, mire de inmediato y eran las chicas de Hufflepuff, quienes estaban lindas, se encaminaron hacia la chimenea, ni siquiera dieron una mirada atrás, después por la chimenea salía Neville quien toco la puerta de las Ravenclaw, salió Luna esa mujer era linda sin tantas cosas encima, Logbottom se veía muy contento, detrás de ellos salieron todas las Ravenclaw, al poco tiempo vi llegar a Theo quien toco en la puerta de Slytherin, salió Pansy se veía muy linda con un vestido verde Botella, Theo se quedo sin palabras, tenía una sonrisa radiante la tomo del brazo y se dirigieron a la chimenea juntos, solo faltaba ella, me puse nervioso y si ella no salía ¿que haría? estaba con esos pensamientos, cuando su puerta se abrió era un diosa

Traía un vestido palabra de honor color blanco, en la parte de arriba y en el final de la falda una cinta en plata, el vestido se le amoldaba muy bien, la parte de abajo era una falda amplia le llegaba arriba de la rodilla tenia el pelo recogido en un moño, con algunos mechones sueltos le sentaba de maravilla, en su cuello traía el collar con el corazón, en su mano derecha el brazalete la vi acercarse a la chimenea unos pasos antes se detuvo y alzo su mano derecha, con mucha delicadeza toco el diamante, se quedo observando el brazalete, mi anillo brillo, solo roce la piedra verde vi como su brazalete brillaba y poco a poco mi nombre tomo forma

-¿Malfoy? –En su voz se notaba la duda, me acerque despacio a ella, tome mi varita, hice levitar la rosa y que esta llegara a su lado al verla la tomo, me quede a su espalda

-¿Desilusionada? –Le susurre en su oído, la tome por la cintura volteándola para ver su ojos

-No, al contrario desee con el alma que fueras tú –Me tomo por sorpresa esa declaración

-¿De verdad? entonces ¿porque huías? –La acerque a mí, no dejaba de mirar sus ojos

-No me di cuenta pero empecé a sentir algo por ti y no sabía si tu solo jugabas conmigo, tuve miedo –Vi en sus ojos esa pequeña tristeza, no me agradaba verla así

La abrace a mí y comencé a besarla despacio, disfrutaba su sabor y aroma, estaba a punto de nuevamente perderme, cuando preferí separarme de ella, tome su mano entrelazamos los dedos, la lleve a la chimenea, donde bajamos al comedor, al aparecer ahí todos ya estaban por lo que nuestra llegada no paso desapercibida, con gran orgullo la tome de la cintura llevándola a la pista de baile, donde empezamos a bailar un vals, era una perfecta compañera, me era fácil guiarla, todos nos miraban, algunos con asombro, otros con desprecio, al voltear a ver a mis amigos, ellos sonreían, aun lado de ellos estaban Potter, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville y Lavander, todos sus amigos, su cara era de total incredulidad, veía que no salían de su asombro, por lo que tome su rostro y le di un gran beso, beso que ella correspondió, se abrazó a mi cuello, yo solo tome su cintura, después de unos momentos terminamos el beso, si antes era incredulidad, ahora sus caras denotaban de todo, el comedor completo tenia la misma cara, excepto por una persona, la directora tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios, en un momento alguien tocaba mi hombro, al voltear a ver era Potter

-¿Me permites? –Señalaba a Hermione, no quería soltarme de ella, me resigne y le di su mano para que siguiera bailando, aun lado de Potter estaba Ginevra, tome su mano y comencé a bailar con ella

-Donde la hagas sufrir en lo más mínimo, te juro que te arranco aquello que te hace creer que eres ¡hombre! –Me lo dijo de una manera tan sutil, pero al mismo tiempo tan amenazante que en verdad temí por ello

Después llego Neville, se acerco a Harry pidiendo bailar con Hermione, Ginny se fue con Harry y se me acerco Luna

-Dicen que soy rara y un tanto soñadora, pero te digo en serio Malfoy, donde ella derrame una lagrima por ti, yo mismo te traeré un hipogrifo para que acabe con lo que hace tiempo se quedo inconcluso –al oírla recordé aquella vez en que me pateo el hipogrifo de el guardabosque, creo que en ese momento temía por mi vida

Después llego Ron, le pidió a luna que necesitaba hablar conmigo, salimos del comedor y en el lobby ya estaba Potter, al poco rato llego Neville y entre los tres me amenazaron de que un crucio seria poca cosa a lado de lo que ellos me harían si algo le hacia a ella

¡Vaya! ni Voldemort me había amenazado tanto y de tan variadas formas, antes de llegar al comedor las gemelas me pararon, para hacer de igual manera una bastante amplia amenaza a tan bonito rostro, como ellas me dijeron

Entre rápido al comedor, no quería saber de que otras maneras podían torturarme, al llegar ella corrió a abrazarme, en ese momento olvide a todos y sus variadas formas de hacerme ver que querían a este bello Ángel que estaba en mis brazos.

-¿Te han hecho algo? –Pregunto, se notaba preocupada

-No mi Ángel, todavía no- Le dedique una sonrisa

-¿Cómo, que todavía no?

-Bueno solo me han hecho saber de una manera algo grafica como puedo sufrir, si algo a ti te pasa –Me miraba con asombro, poco a poco en su cara vi que se estaba enojando

La bese y abrace tan fuerte como podía sin lastimarla

-Lo que ellos no saben es que te amo y no podría hacerte daño, cuando lo que más deseo es verte feliz –Sonrió y esos bellos ojos nuevamente se iluminaron, sabía que era el Ángel más bello, pero dentro de mí ese era mi Ángel y no lo perdería por nada de mundo

Después de eso bailamos y empezamos a disfrutar la fiesta, estaba feliz de estar a su lado, ya no deje que nadie bailara con ella, en todo momento tenía mi mano a un lado de su cintura, ella era mía.

* * *

**Se que no tengo perdon por haber descuidado esta historia, en verdad he andado como loca, entre mi trabajo y casa apenas si he tenido tiempo para escribir la otra historia, mil disculpas, prometo actualizar más rapido, sorry...**

**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**


	9. Regalo

_**Regalo**_

Ya todos se habían ido, fuimos los últimos por ser los prefectos, nos aseguramos que no quedara nadie por ahí, al final nos vimos en el comedor todos ellos se despedían, al otro día se iban de vacaciones, lo que me llamo la atención fue ver que todos invitaban a Hermione a su casa

-¿Porque no vas con nosotros a Rumania? es bella y podrás ver varios dragones, mis papas estarán encantados de que estés con nosotros –Ginny tenía las manos de Hermione y le insistía

-No Ginny, no te preocupes, no es la primera vez que me quedo en navidad –Hermione se soltaba de sus manos

-Pero no sin amigos, acompáñanos mi papá y yo iremos a buscar algunas criaturas, tal vez tengamos suerte ¿ven conmigo Hermione? –Luna la tomaba por lo hombros

-Gracias Luna, pero yo los retrasaría, sabes que hay muchas ideas donde no concordamos y mientras me lo explican, tal vez los retrasaría –Tomo sus manos y le dio un abrazo

-Puedes estar irte conmigo, Ted, Andromeda y yo viajaremos al valle de Godric ha visitar a Lupin y Tonks, quienes están junto a mis padres enterrados, queremos que Ted siempre los recuerde –Potter la tomaba de sus manos

-Gracias Harry, pero eso es un momento muy intimo donde tu y Ted tendrá que pasarlo juntos, tranquilo, me se cuidar –Le daba un abrazo a Potter y un beso en la mejilla

-Puedes venir conmigo, mi abuela quiere que vayamos a ver algunos parientes –Neville la abrazaba mientras le daba su propuesta

-Gracias Neville, pero es una reunión familiar, en verdad les agradezco a todos, pero lo mejor es que me quede, saben que aquí tengo la biblioteca con lo cual podre entretenerme –todos tenían la misma cara, "Nunca cambiaras, siempre serás Ratón de Biblioteca" le dieron un beso y un abrazo. Todos se fueron, me acerque a ella y la tome por la cintura, empecé a darle pequeños besos en el cuello

-Draco ¿has visto a Ron? –Me separe de ella con brusquedad y la mire con cierto enojo

-Tranquilo, no te pongas celoso, hace un momento apareció Lavander y me dijo que no había visto a Ron y quería despedirse de él ya que ella también se va con su familia hace un rato que mejor se retiro y aunque tampoco he visto mucho a Daphne.

-mmm… No, la verdad al final ya no lo veía, al menos yo ya recorrí gran parte del castillo con los profesores y nadie lo vio –La abrace nuevamente dándole pequeños besos, en eso recordé a Daphne y su amenaza de que al final Weasley sería para ella ¿lo habrá cumplido?

-Hermione, me gustaría darte tu regalo ¿me acompañas? –Le seguí dando pequeños besos

-¿Otro? pero si con el collar y el brazalete son suficientes -Me miro sorprendida mientras se separaba un poco de mi

-Esos no eran mi regalo de Navidad, solo un obsequio porque me permitieras ser tu compañero de esta noche –Tome su mano la lleve a la chimenea, llegamos a la sala y la dirigí a mi habitación

-¿Estas solo? –Preguntaba mientras veía mi habitación

-Antes estaba Zabini quien era el premio anual, pero tuvo que irse, Nott perdió la capitanía, entonces quede sólo ya que sigo siendo prefecto –Le dije mientras de mi baúl sacaba una pequeña caja forrada de plata con un listón verde

-Me encantan los colores –Note la ironía en sus palabras y solté una carcajada, ella abría la caja, de pronto se quedo seria

-¿No te gusta?

-Draco esto es… Bellisimo, te adoro –Se lanzo contra mí y me abrazo, saco de las caja un cadena con el dije de una rosa, parecía de cristal aunque cambiaba sutilmente de color y en el centro de esta aparecían y desaparecían nuestras Iniciales entrelazadas

-¿Me lo pones?

-Claro –Quite con cuidado la otra cadena con el corazón, tenía sus hombros desnudos, y no pude evitar la tentación de acariciarlos y besar su cuello, ella no decía nada, solo me permitía hacerlo

Bese su cuello, iba marcando un camino con mis besos, seguí acariciando su cuello, hombros, espalda no podía parar, después escuche un gemido por parte de ella, mi pene de inmediato se levanto, esta mujer estaba logrando que sintiera muchas más cosas de las que me imagine, tuve que parar, si seguía no habría forma de detenerme, me aleje un momento de ella, ella sintió ese cambio, se volteo a verme.

-No te detengas Draco, sigue –Empezó a besarme, ella me permitía seguir, en verdad no iba a detenerme, tome su cara y la bese con pasión, mi lengua jugaba con sus labios, su boca, la deseaba más que a nada

-¿Estas segura? si yo sigo no podre después detenerme –Le pregunte entre besos, no quería soltar su cara, si lo hacia y tocaba alguna parte de su cuerpo me perdería por completo

-Estoy Segura –Saque una botellita de mi baúl

-Tómatelo es un anticonceptivo –Le entregue en sus manos

-De acuerdo –Lo tomo y me beso con mayor frenesí, empezó a desabotonar mi camisa, sentir sus manos en mi piel me estaba volviendo loco, mis manos se fueron a su espalda, encontré la cremallera, la baje, su vestido se deslizo por su cuerpo, me separa de ella un momento para observarla, no tenia sostén, solo unas pequeñas braguitas de encaje en color negro, la cargue y la acomode con cuidado sobre mi cama, al dejarla podía contemplarla mientras me desvestía

Estando desnudo me abalance a sus labios, quería grabar en mi mente esa bella forma que tenían, mi manos solo acariciaban sus hombros y cuello, seguí besando su cara, su cuello, hice un camino de besos, me detuve en su pechos, ella tenía los senos más perfectos, unos pezones bastante apetitosos, con calma y al mismo tiempo con frenesí le besaba todo alrededor hasta a cercarme a sus pezones, los cuales los metí en mi boca, ella empezó a arquearse, sentía su cuerpo, como recibía esas descargas de placer, los chupaba, mordía, jugaba con ellos entre mis manos, ella gemía de placer

Seguí mi camino hasta llegar a esas pequeñas braguitas que fui quitando con mi boca, las sentí bastante húmedas, ya había logrado excitarla, en cuanto salieron sus braguitas, me dedique a besar y a acariciar con mi lengua su vagina, por ultimo empecé a jugar con ese botoncito la hice llegar a un orgasmo bastante escandaloso, me alegre que siempre mi recamara contara con un hechizo anti sonidos, porque la manera en como lograba que ella disfrutara, sus gritos se oirán hasta hogsmeade

Disfrutaba viéndola estremecer, me coloque y entre despacio, no sabía si ella ya antes había tenido alguna experiencia así que preferí hacerlo poco a poco, aunque yo ya quería desatarme, había sido lo mejor, sentí como algo me impedía pasar, poco a poco fui entrando más hasta que el final lo logre ella se mordió el labio para no gritar, le dolía

-Tranquila mi amor, poco a poco pasara – Empecé a besarla en su cara, su cuerpo, nuevamente estaba disfrutando, seguí un vaivén algo lento y suave, no quería hacerla sufrir, necesitaba que disfrutara conmigo, después de un rato, ella ya estaba relajada, y empezó a gozar, sus gemidos me lo decían todo

-Draco, quiero más –Lo pido como una orden, me perdí, ya no pude aguantar lo hice con mayor fuerza, tome su cintura y la levante un poco para lograr una mayor profundidad, se retorcía de placer, estaba aferrada a mi espalda con sus uñas, me tenía muy excitado, sus gemidos me decían que estaba pronta a llegar a un nuevo orgasmo, así que intensifique las embestidas

-Dracooo –Eso me hizo acabar, escuchar de su boca mi nombre y lo haya dicho con tanto placer, estaba cansado, me acomode a un lado de ella, ambos nos quedamos dormidos

Había dejado la cortina abierta así que cuando empezó a salir el sol, un pequeño rayo de luz me dio en la cara despertándome, moví mi brazo y sentí su cuerpo cálido ¿No fue un sueño? En verdad la tuve entre mis brazos, la fui acariciando, cuando nuevamente despertaba mi miembro, vaya ella lograba muchas cosas en mi y no solo buenas

Empecé a acariciarla, ella no se movía, así que empecé dándole pequeños besos en su cuerpo, no pude resistirme y fui directo a su monte de Venus, seguí besando acariciando ese bello trasero, mientras lo levantaba un poco, no me detuve, me seguí con su clítoris, metía un dedo y después dos, ella empezó a gemir, no sabía si seguía dormida o ya había despertado

Mientras besaba tan rica parte, su manos se posaron sobre cabeza y me aprisionaban, cada vez gritaba mas, después de verla terminar, me subí a jugar con sus pezones los tenia duros, como gozaba jugar con ellos y arrancarle gemidos, subí a su boca, mientras la besaba entre en ella, era tan glorioso sentirla, ella me estaba volviendo loco de amor y ahora de placer, seguí con unas embestidas más fuertes, sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda, termine dentro de ella en un orgasmo, igual o más placentero que el de ella

Con mis codos evitaba aplastarla, la besaba de manera suave, me encantaba sentir su cuerpo, ver esos ojos, me tenían loco.

-¿A qué hora te vas? – Detuve mis besos y mire sus ojos

-¿Ya quieres que me vaya?

-Recuerda que el tren sale a las 9, no querrás perderlo –Sus mejillas se tornaron rosa

-No me voy a ir, me quedo –Me recosté, tome su cintura y la puse sobre mi

-¿De verdad? tu siempre te ibas en estas fechas con tu familia –Se recostó sobre mi pecho, era fantástico sentir su piel contra la mía, su calidez

-Mis padres quieren celebrar fuera, ya sabes no somos muy queridos aquí, entonces los invitaron en el extranjero, por lo que no quise ir, me quedo –Pasaba mi mano sobre su pelo, después delineaba su cintura

-Es maravilloso –Se acurrucaba sobre mi pecho, mientras sus manos me acariciaban

-Descansa, en un rato bajamos a desayunar –Era tan bella y su cuerpo me gustaba, en verdad la quería conmigo, no quería que nadie se le acercara, era mía y de nadie más, con esos pensamientos cerré los ojos, me despertó el hambre, ella seguía sobre mí, no solo era un Ángel parecía un Ángel, estaba en eso, cuando escuche un Crack

-¿Keacher? –Lo dije casi en un susurro y por instinto jale la sabana para taparnos más

-Lo siento –Le hice señas para que hablara más suave – amo Draco, Keacher estaba preocupado por usted como no bajo a desayunar y Keacher sabía que el amo Draco estaría en Howarts en estas fechas, Keacher Se preocupo por usted

-Gracias Keacher, nos quedamos dormidos –Le señale a mi Ángel que seguía sobre mi y dormía plácidamente

-Keacher, se tomo el atrevimiento de traerle algo al amo –Trono sus dedos y en sus manos apareció una gran bandeja con comida, era bastante para los dos

-Gracias nuevamente, Keacher a nadie le comentes lo que has visto en este cuarto

-Keacher no habla de sus amos, su amo Draco trata bien a Keacher y Keacher es leal – Hizo una reverencia y se fue, Hermione tenía razón no había necesidad de tratar mal a los elfos, me puse a acariciar su cabello, después su cuerpo, empezó a moverse

* * *

_**Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero siga siendo de su agrado.**_

_**Al principio comente que esta fue mi primer historia de Draco y Hermione, tal vez vean a un Draco diferente, pero me era dificil hacerlo malo, yo que quieren soy un una melosa empedernida (muy romantica), mil disculpas para aquellas personas que puedo defraudar o desilusionar, viendo un Malfoy diferente.**_

_**Espero redimirme con las otras historias que he hecho, cuidando un poco más la personalidad de nuestro rubio consentido, ese huron que quisieramos patear como besar.**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_

_**Anyza Mlafoy**_


	10. Vacaciones

_**Vacaciones**_

-Buena tarde, dormilona –Le dije cerca de su oído en un susurro

-¿Tardes? Draco ¿qué hora es? –Se estiro de pronto, pude ver su cabello suelto y alborotado se miraba tan sexy, esos ojos tan dulces, tenía ganas de nuevamente hacerla mía, pero ni modo somos humanos y tenemos necesidades

-Tranquila, son como las 12 –Le decía mientras tomaba su cintura no quería que se alejara de mi

-Draco no fuimos a desayunar

-No es necesario –Le decía mientras con mi mano señalaba la bandeja de comida

-Draco eso es lindo, pero si tu has estado conmigo, ¿cómo? un elfo –Lo ultimo me lo dijo mientras fruncía esos labios, no pude resistirme y la bese mientras la abrazaba a mi cuerpo

-Sí, pero no he mandado a nadie, Keacher solo ha querido traerme algo

-Mmmm

-Tranquila hermione, si quieres no tomes nada y bajamos al rato para que le preguntes primero, porque en este momento estoy pensando en hacer otras cosas contigo –Mis manos empezaron a recorre su cuerpo

-Draco creo que lo mejor será comer algo y después con gusto me quedo todo el día en tu cama –

-¿De verdad te quedas conmigo? –Me separe de ella mientras miraba sus ojos

-Claro la directora y otros profesores sean ido a la fiesta del ministerio y quien está a cargo de toda la escuela es Madam Pince, pero como sabemos es una amargada que de seguro no saldrá de la biblioteca, hasta donde se solo somos 10 alumnos en total, por lo que esperan que como buena prefecta los cuide –Mientras me contaba estaba dándome pequeños besos sobre mi pecho, empezando a excitarme

-La prefecta entonces debe cumplir con sus obligaciones –Mi voz salía con alguno pequeños gemidos

-¿Qué crees que hago? estoy encargándome del mayor problema que puede haber en Howarts

-¿Crees que soy un gran problema? –Hice una mirada seria, con un poco de fingido enojo

-Claro que eres un gran problema, por eso como buena prefecta estaré al pendiente de ti en todo momento no quiero que causes molestias a los demás –Sus besos estaban bajando un poco más estaba sobre mi pelvis, me estaba calentando mucho

-¿Y cómo pretendes que no me meta en problemas prefecta?

-Entreteniéndote estos 3 días en que los maestros no están –Cuando lo menciono no podía creer que tendría 3 días con ella para seguir mostrándole como la quería y la variadas formas en que puedo demostrárselo

Ese día en verdad no salimos de mi cuarto le hice el amor, luego comimos, después volví al ataque cuando acabamos la lleve a mi cuarto de baño, pudimos disfrutar de un baño de burbujas y otras tantas cosas que hicimos, al otro día en el desayuno si nos presentamos un tanto desvelados, pero no queríamos levantar sospechas, aunque por Keacher nos enteramos que los jóvenes preferían comer en sus habitaciones y como eran pocos los complacían, la señorita Pince ni siquiera se acercaba al comedor igual prefería comer en otro lado, así que después de eso, el ultimo día no la deje ir de mi cama, ni modo al final tuve que dejarla ir por la noche para cuando llegaran los profesores ella estuviera en su habitación, fue bueno hacerlo la directora llego en la madrugada ella misma recorrió cada habitación de los alumnos que habían quedado, por lo que se sintió tranquila de ver a cada uno en su habitación, eso nos conto al otro día Keacher, ese elfo en verdad se estaba ganando mi afecto, lástima que no era mi elfo pero sabía que Potter siempre lo trataría bien

Aun así pase unas vacaciones increíbles con mi Ángel, cada que podíamos nos portábamos mal, ella según iba a mi habitación a estudiar, algunos días lo hacíamos pero otros le hacía el amor, paseamos por el castillo y hasta Hogsmeade fuimos a disfrutar unas cervezas de mantequilla

Al terminar las vacaciones, ella y yo sabíamos que tendríamos que ingeniárnosla más para estar juntos, ahora habrá más gente, al llegar todos los recibimos con abrazos y algunos dulces de Honey&Dukes, estábamos de maravilla ella y yo podíamos disfrutar de muchos momentos

Potter tuvo que juntar el equipo para planear las jugadas ya que los partidos se acercaban y teníamos que prepararnos sabíamos que teníamos fuertes contrincantes, nos enfrentaríamos primero contra el ganador del grupo B, después con el D eran las chicas de Ravenclaw y para nuestra suerte al final el equipo de Luna, en estos todo se decidiría, teníamos que conseguir más puntos para asegurar la copa

El primer partido ganamos con una gran ventaja de 310 a 40, tardo tres horas para atrapar la Snicht Potter, por lo que disfrutamos esa gran victoria. El equipo de las Ravenclaw sabíamos que nos costaría, pues le habían dado batalla al equipo de luna, aunque al final las de Ravenclaw perdieron, eran un fuerte contrincante, y vaya que lo demostraron, al final fue 190 contra 30, teníamos puntos gracias a Potter que gano por un pelito la Snicht, el equipo de luna tenía 510 puntos y nosotros 500 así que quien ganara el último partido se llevaría la copa, los puntos estaban casi al parejo por lo que no había ventaja, el partido esperaría ya que nos dejarían descansar unos meses, después de los últimos exámenes seria el partido final.

Mi vida no podría estar mejor, con mi Ángel estaba teniendo momentos de ensueño, sus amigos ya toleraban verme a su lado, con ella podía estudiar y al mismo tiempo divertirme, me la estaba pasándola de maravilla, era la semana de exámenes, la próxima sería el gran partido, pero por ahora preferíamos preocuparnos por nuestros exámenes

Estaba desayunado a un lado de Hermione, del otro lado estaba Potter, desde que regresaran de las vacaciones de navidad me sentaba a un lado de ellos, no era el único ahora ya todos nos sentábamos de manera revuelta, no se veían grupitos de una sola casa, los de Sly, nos costó que nos aceptaran pero en verdad los equipos de quidditch nos ayudaron bastante, teníamos amigos de otras casas y éramos cordiales con todos, no faltaban los revoltosos, pero sus travesuras eran para cualquiera ya no había un ataque a una casa en particular, cualquiera te saludaba o te ayudaba si es que lo necesitabas


	11. Tenia que ser niñero

**Tenia que ser niñero**

-Señor Malfoy la directora lo busca en su despacho ahora –La profesora Carlota se acercó a mí y me entrego el pergamino donde venia la contraseña, me disculpe con mis compañeros y fui a la dirección, toque la puerta

-Adelante señor Malfoy –Me indico desde adentro la directora

-Me llamo directora… -Le dije mientras entraba me quede de piedra al ver

-¿Mamá, Papá? –Fui lo único que se me ocurrió decir mi madre corrió abrazarme, mi padre se me acerco solo me dio unas palmadas en el hombro su mirada denotaba tristeza y preocupación

-¿Qué pasa? –Tome por los hombros a mi mamá y la separe un poco de mí mire a mi padre

-Hijo –empezó mi padre –hace un días hubo una fuga en Azkaban, fueron los señores Crabbe y la señora Goyle por muy buenas fuentes sabemos de sus planes intentan matarte Draco, ellos te culpan de la muerte de sus hijos

-Pero yo no los mate, Vincent conjuro el fuego maldito y el muy idiota no supo controlarlo, Gregory murió en una celda, yo no he tenido nada que ver –Grite desesperado

-Lo sabemos hijos, pero ellos sienten que tú tenias que cuidar de sus hijos –Me lo decía mi madre, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas

-¿Yo? Yo cuidarlos, si ni siquiera podía cuidar de mi mismo, necesite de Potter para salvar mi vida –Estaba desesperado agarraba mi cabello alborotándolo mas

-Señor Malfoy, le he dicho a sus padres que cuidaremos de usted y estaremos más al pendiente –Hablo de pronto la profesora

-Lo siento Directora, pero no arriesgaremos la vida de mi hijo lo llevaremos a Dumstrang –Mi padre se acercó a mi poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro

-Podemos cuidar de su hijo, le aseguro que todos podremos verlo –La directora se oía un poco molesta

-McGonagall no es todo, cuando llego Draco interrumpió nuestra platica –Mi madre miraba a la directora con dolor en sus ojos, pero una firmeza en su postura –otros Mortifagos se les han unido son unos 13 en total y la idea no solo es matar a Draco los demás quieren matar al trio dorado por la muerte de su señor

-Hermione… mi Ángel –Las palabras se me salieron, sentía una opresión en el pecho ella me preocupaba

-"Hermione Grager" ¿tu Ángel? –Mi padre me tomaba por los hombros dándome una mirada severa, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlos pero no me había imaginado de esa manera la situación, es verdad que mi padre y mi mamá ya habían cambiado, una cosa era aceptar que pudieran platicar o tolerar a los mestizos, traidores a la sangre y otra muy diferente que su nuera fuera exactamente muggle, pues sabía que a Hermione la quería conmigo en todo momento

-Papá… -No pude decir más entro de golpe Nott, todos volteamos a verlo se veía pálido y su túnica estaba rasgada

-Estábamos en el cancha, queríamos jugar, platicar, estrategias, todos, todos estaban, luna, Pansy, Ginny, Daphne, confusión, humos, varitas –Nott balbuceaba no se entendía mucho, sabía que algo había pasado, le tome por los hombros y los sacudía

-Nott explícate, no entendemos –Le tomaba con gran fuerza sus hombros

-Se la llevaron –Lo dijo antes de caer

No permitir que se derrumbara, le pedía exigía que me dijera a quien se llevaron ¿Cómo, de qué manera?

-Mortifagos nos atacaron, aturdieron a Hagrid quería defendernos, se llevaron a Ginny y Pansy, se fueron por el bosque prohibido, Harry y lo demás los empezaron a seguirlos –Sabia que "demás" Hermione incluida, ella no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, nunca lo hizo dudo que ahora lo haga

-Mi Ángel –Fue lo único que pronuncie cuando salí corriendo por las escaleras, oía a mi padres gritarme y pedirme que esperara pero no podía, no sé qué haría sin ella, antes no me habría importado nada, pero ahora ella era la culpable de tantas cosas, de que amara la luna llena, de adorar el viento (su cabello verlo como se mueve) ella y solo ella había hecho que yo me sintiera vivo, tenía que ir por ella

Llegue al bosque no fue difícil seguir el camino de ellos había varios daños en los arboles, en poco tiempo me encontré a Luna luchando con dos mortifagos, cuantas veces había oído que Luna era distraída o rara, pero en ese momento, mostraba agilidad mental y física me uní a ella entre los dos aturdimos a los mortifagos.

-¿Te encargas de ellos?¿Sabes dónde está? –Le pregunte con inquietud en mis palabras

-Se adelanto mucho y yo me encargo de estos –Se oía cierta tristeza en su voz, sabía que ella también quería seguir, pero no podíamos dejar a los mortifagos así, podían despertar y atacar nuevamente, yo no me quedaría… mientras me adelantaba oí un grito, una maldición me rozo, me acerque un poco, era una señora intentaba atacar a Daphne, pero vi que también Weasley aturdía a otro mortifago Ron se acercó a quitarle la varita y se oyó un Avada, al levantar los ojos vi a otro mortifago quien a apuntaba a Weasley

Ron tenía el semblante pálido sabíamos que no habría nada por hacer, pero el mortifago no termino por decir la maldición cuando empezó a gritar un crucio le atravesaba el cuerpo, Daphne se acercaba con varita en alto, dejo caer al hombre y lo petrifico al acercarse escuche que le decía

-A este Hombre yo será la única que le mande un Avada y eso será el día en que se le ocurra poner los ojos en otra –Corrió a besarlo, el otro gustoso la tomaba por la cintura y le daba un beso fugaz, seguí adentrándome, sabía que de ellos no me preocuparía, menos de mis amigos nosotros fuimos entrenados a la mala, vaya que sabíamos usar maldiciones, aunque esperaba no usarlas

De pronto un rayo me rozo las costillas, me hizo detenerme cuando levante la vista los señores Crabbe y la señora Goyle me apuntaban

-Tú fuiste quien debió morir y no mi pequeño –mientras decía eso me lanzo un crucio la señora Goyle supe aguantarlo muy bien, después sentir otros dos aun así no me hicieron gritar, después de 3 crucios por cada uno seguía en pies, estaba lastimado y eso me estaba debilitando más que los crucios que me mandaba, pues de Voldemort aguante más y ese si era un maldito que te hacia desear la muerte misma desde el primer crucio que te mandaba

-Morirás Draco tu y esos malditos escuincles morirán –La señora Crabbe me apuntaba, sabia que en cualquier momento me mandaría un Avada

-Expelliarmus –Potter desarmaba a la señora, en ese momento de confusión, aproveche y desarme al señor Crabbe, una cabellera roja ayudo a desarmar a la señora Goyle, estaba contento de ver que Ginny solo tenía un pequeño rasguño en su pómulo derecho no se veía de consideración, me acerque a ellos

-¿Y Hermione donde esta? –Le pregunte directamente a Potter

-No sabemos, todavía falta encontrar a Pansy, por suerte eran unos tarados los que se llevaron a Ginny fue fácil para nosotros, en eso aparecieron otros dos mortifagos empezamos a atacar, no podía moverme mucho la herida sangraba más

-Potter ve a buscarla yo cuidare de ella –Le grite mientras atacaba, esos mortifagos eran más hábiles y fuertes pero sabía que con Weasley y yo podríamos.

Vi correr a Potter dejándonos, nos enfrascamos en una dura batalla donde podíamos evadir los hechizos con los arboles pero ellos también, un mortifago salió a atacarme, cuando iba a responder vi de reojo al que atacaba a Ginny se descuido por unos segundos, aproveche y lo aturdí, el otro no se dio cuenta así que mire a Ginny, ella vio mis intenciones

Salí del árbol cuando el mortifago me vio y quiso atacarme Ginny me empujo, lanzo a tiempo el hechizo desmayando al último, me levante y quise caminar, quería ir a buscarla, caí de rodillas, la herida me estaba lastimando, hice a un lado mi túnica en mi camisa tenía una gran mancha marrón

-Vamos Draco tienes que ir a la enfermería –Ginny me tomo un brazo y lo cruzo sobre sus hombros

-No, tengo que ir… – Quería zafarme, pero la herida me ardía cada vez más

-No seas necio, ella es muy buena Harry ha ido a buscarla es como su hermana, te aseguro que hará todo cuanto pueda –Ginny me tomaba por la cintura, no llegaría lejos así, pedía a Merlín que Potter la encontrara rápido y estuviera bien

Ayude a Ginny a amarrar a los señores Crabbe, la señora Goyle y a los últimos dos mortifagos que nos atacaron, entre los dos los íbamos levitando mientras regresábamos cerca del castillo, llego Ron corriendo y abrazo a su hermana

-Ayúdame –Ginny le pedía a Ron mientras me señalaba, Ron entendió ocupo el lugar de su hermana, estábamos cerca de la entrada cuando vimos a había 11 mortifagos atados y desarmados, el profesor Kenneth los vigilaba, la directora estaba mandando a algunos profesores al bosque a ayudar a otros les pedía que cuidaran el castillo, por lo que veía ya no era tan necesario muchos Luna, Daphne, Ron, Ginny, Harry y yo ya habíamos traído a casi todos, en eso vi a mi mamá correr a mí cuando me abrazo me queje

-Estas herido Draco, tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería pronto –Tomaba el otro brazo ayudándome a entrar en esos vi que todos miraban hacia el bosque, nadie hablaba.

Voltee con algo de dificultad, ahí estaba Potter sosteniendo a Nott, aun lado de estos Pansy, todos esperamos a que llegaran, Nott en verdad se veía mal

-Se atravesó entre una maldición y yo, era Sectumsempra, gracias a Merlín apareció Harry ya que yo no sabía cerrar las heridas, lo malo fue que el mortifago escapo –Neville tomo el otro brazo de Nott y lo llevaban adentro, como pude me zafe de mi madre recargando en Ron tome del brazo a Harry

-¿Y Hermione donde esta? –Apretaba con fuerza su brazo, en sus ojos vi tristeza

-No podía dejar así a Nott y Pansy, tuve que ayudarlos y traerlos no pude seguir –Su voz se notaba triste

-No, no, no, no –Era lo único que repetía, intente zafarme de Ron e ir a buscarla, pero mi madre y Ron me sujetaban

-Suéltame, tengo que buscarla, tengo que ir por ella

-Draco así no puedes, te dejaremos a ti y a Nott después nosotros iremos a buscarla te juro que la encontraremos –Me decía Ron, aun así no me soltaba

Me detuve, voltee a verlos vi en su mirada esa sinceridad, esa convicción sabía que lo haría

-Señor malfoy, algunos profesores y yo también iremos a buscarla –Me miraba con cierta tristeza la directora

Mi madre tomo con fuerza mi mano, voltee a verla, vi angustia en su mirada, miraba hacia delante, seguí su mirada… mi mundo cayo

* * *

**_De verdad no tienen idea de lo feliz que me pongo cuando veo sus reviews, muchas gracias. Me alegro de saber que la historia les gusta_**

**_Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur_**

**_Anyza Malfoy_**


	12. Consciencia vs Insconciencia

**Consciencia & Inconciencia**

Un hombre cubierto de negro la capucha le tapaba la cara, la traía entre sus brazos, su pelo caía cual cascada, su piel se veía pálida, había sangre en su ropa, en su mano derecha colgaba el brazalete que le di, no ella no por favor, no

Me solté o tal vez Ron me soltó no lo recuerdo, corrí hacia ella estaba cerca cuando me detuve, al hombre le apunte con mi varita el levanto el rostro, vi unos mechones rubios, observe sus ojos eran grises como los míos, solté la varita, se la arrebate de los brazos caí de rodillas con ella.

-Sigue viva, pero hay que atenderla pronto –Mi padre cayó al suelo, vi a mi madre correr a él, en un segundo alguien me quito de los brazos a mi ángel me tomaron por la cintura y levantaron, no sé qué otra cosa paso, yo solo tenía mi mirada puesta en ella, veía su cabeza colgar, sus ojos cerrados, en ese momento solo pedía a Merlín que no me la quitara, por favor no, mi cuerpo se derroto, perdí el conocimiento.

Oía algunos murmullos, me sentía muy bien, no sentía nada, era como si flotara, no había dolor, calor, frio, nada, me imagine sentado en una nube, cuando uno de los pequeños murmullos fue entendible… Hermione, en eso mi cerebro empezó a recordar, sentí como si de esa nube cayera, ahora si había dolor, uno grande y no solo físico, también lo sentía en mi alma, intentaba a mi cerebro a escuchar, a que saliera de ese sopor donde me sentía prisionero, poco a poco entendía los murmullos, me relaje deje de intentar que mi cuerpo respondiera, así que solo me concentre en entender lo que oía

-¿Como están Pomfrey? –Era la voz de la directora, se oía preocupada

-El joven Nott perdió mucha sangre pero se repondrá Minerva, tardara un poco, pero estará bien –Me alegre al escucharlo

-El señor Lucius Malfoy en unas horas estará bien, los crucios que recibió parecen no haberlo lastimado mucho –Mi padre estaba bien, sentí mi corazón latir de alegría

-El Joven Draco, solo requerirá unos días para que este bien, aunque perdió algo de sangre, es fuerte y se repondrá rápido –Vaya dentro de poco estaré fuera

-La que me preocupa es la señorita Granger –Su voz era más tensa, dura

-El señor Malfoy dice que solo recibió un crucio ¿en verdad fue muy malo? –Preguntaba con interés la directora

-Tal vez en otro momento ella ya estaría bien en unas horas, como el señor Malfoy, pero Minerva –¿Como que en otro momento? no entendía a que se refería, cual era la diferencia

-¿Que pasa Pomfrey? –Preguntaba con inquietud la directora

-No sé si sobreviva el bebé –Estaba en Shock

-¿Bebé? –Fue lo único que dijo la directora

-Tiene como 9 semanas, tal vez ni cuenta se ha dado, conozco a esta señorita y sé que no se hubiera arriesgado conociendo su estado –Dos meses, dos meses, dos meses ¿como que dos meses de embarazos? ¿de quién era?

-¿Cómo que de quién es? –Conciencia

-Nosotros nos cuidábamos siempre –Inconsciencia (la parte irracional de todo hombre incrédulo)

-¿Crees que sea de otro? –Conciencia

-No, no sé –Inconsciencia

-Eres tarado

-No lo soy

-Si lo eres, ella siempre estuvo a tu lado y cuando no, estuvo con sus amigas, entre ellas tus amigas –Conciencia

-Pero pudo engañarnos –Inconsciencia

-Tienes razón no eres tarado, eres IDIOTA –Conciencia

-¿Oye no me insultes? –Inconsciencia

-Entonces deje de decir tonterías, Pansy, Nott y todos no te han dicho una y un millón de veces que pareces lapa, no te le despegas, así que dime ¿como pudo engañarte? si no había tiempo –Conciencia

-Peroooo –Inconsciencia

-Deja de pensar en tonterías o dejas de ser Idiota y pasas a ser pend… –Conciencia

-No te atrevas –Inconsciencia

-Porque no mejor recuerdas que hicieron hace dos meses o para ser exactos 9 semana

-Mmmm… el bosque, los vestuarios, cerca del lago, mi habitación, su habitación, no yo recuerdo haberle dado la poción anticonceptiva

Habíamos ganado el juego con las chicas de Ravenclaw, estábamos en la final, sabíamos que solo faltaba uno equipo para lograr la copa, así que no pudimos evitar ponernos contentos, habíamos llegado lejos y más siendo un equipo tan raro, en la sala común del primer piso, era la más amplia, y ahí festejábamos el equipo de luna y nosotros, que éramos los últimos, estábamos felices,

me sentí incomodo con el uniforme, en cuanto termino el partido nos fuimos a la sala a festejar, por lo que no nos cambiamos, así que decidí darme un baño rápido y cambiarme, subí a mi piso, entre directo al baño, me fui a la regadera, quería salir rápido, empecé por lavarme mi cabello después tallar mi cuerpo cuando sentí unas manos tomar, el jabón, y empezar a ponerme en mi espalda, eran sus manos, sentía su calor, sabía que era ella, me di la vuelta, verla con el cabello húmedo y su carita, me abalance a sus labios, mi manos recorrían su cuerpo, baje a sus pechos, era delicioso comer esos pezones, el agua corría por su cuerpo, se sentían frescos y al mismo tiempo calientes, mi manos jugaban en su intimidad, la sentía estremecer, seguí besándola en todo su cuerpo, baje a su intimidad y no pude evitar jugar con su botoncito, escucharla gemir era de lo más excitante

Abrí más sus piernas y me dedique a hacerla gozar, metía uno o dos dedos, la hice acabar varias veces, sus orgasmos eran escandaloso, como me excitaba oírla y más cuando decía mi nombre, tome sus trasero la cargue, hice que sus piernas me rodearan, recargue mi espalda en la pared y ella empezó el vaivén, me calentaba mucho, sentía sus paredes aprisionar mi miembro, no aguantaría mucho así que la tome por la cintura, ayudándola a subir y bajar más rápido, la oí gritar mi nombre, eso me hizo terminar, me quede con ella sobre mí un rato más, después la baje, dejamos que el agua nos enjuagara el sudor, cerré las llaves, tomamos cada uno una bata y salíamos para continuar en mi habitación

-¿Draco? –Era la voz de Harry, vi su cuerpo tensarse, tomo mis manos con fuerza, sabía que él era como su hermano, no creo que le agradara mucho encontrarnos en esta situación, le di un fuerte apretón, la solté y salí, lo hice rápido para que Potter no la viera

-¿Dime Harry? –Le conteste lo más natural que pude

-¿Pensamos que ya no querías celebrar con nosotros? –Había una gran sonrisa

-Claro, solo que me sentía incomodo con el uniforme sucio y decidí cambiarme

-Bueno pues termina de cambiarte y vamos –Estaba feliz, era su equipo y claro que quería que todos estuviéramos celebrando con él

-Ok, baja y yo te alcanzo –le dije mientras caminaba a mi habitación, evitaba mirar el baño, no quería levantar sospechas

-No, mejor te espero, anda cámbiate. yo aquí te espero –Me dijo con entusiasmo,

-Baja, yo te alcanzo –Le decía, esperaba que él se fuera

-No, yo te espero –Se veía empecinado a esperarme, no tenia opción, si seguía con mis negativas él podría sospechar

-No tardo –Me dirigí a mi habitación, me sentía mal por mi Ángel, estaba escondido en el baño, salí rápido

-Ya esta, vamos –ahora quería sacarlo rápido, para que mi Ángel pudiera salir, cuando me tomo del brazo y me detuvo

-Quería pedirte una disculpa, al principio cuando entraste al equipo tenía dudas sobre de ti, pensé que como Nott era tu amigo, tu y Daphne entraron a mi equipo solo para arruinarlo, pero como habían hecho un buen trabajo no podía negarles la entrada, ambos me demostraron que estaba equivocado, en cada juego daban lo mejor de cada uno, en verdad les agradezco y te pido esta disculpa, porque en un momento llegue a dudar de ti –Potter estaba un poco sonrojado, le costaba decirme estas palabras, aun así me sorprendieron

-Yo mismo me gane a pulso, tu desconfianza y puede que hasta tus miedos, yo te doy las gracias por esa oportunidad que tú me diste –Le dije dándole una palmada en el hombro

-¿Amigos? –Me extendía la mano, con gran alegría se la estreche

-Vamos nos están esperando, además hay que hacer un brindis rápido, porque de seguro ahora que ya te vean cambiado, los demás también querran y tal vez ya no podremos brindar –En eso por la chimenea entro Ron

-¿Dónde andan, los estamos buscando? –Nos miraba con cierto enojo

-Ya vamos –Le contesto Harry

-Draco ya se baño y cambio, creo que yo también lo haré –Intento caminar hacia los baños Ron

-Nooo –Gritamos Harry y yo, Ron se nos quedo viendo

-Vamos al brindis y después subes a bañarte –Le conteste a Ron, quería evitar que entrara a los baños, si lo hacia mi Ángel tardaría más en salir

-Si Ron, vamos a demás tu siempre te tardas mucho bañándote, vamos todos abajo –Harry señalaba hacia la chimenea, Ron se encogió de hombros y nos fuimos a la fiesta a los 2 minutos apareció mi Ángel se acercó a mí, se había secado su cabello, aunque lo tenía un poco esponjado, no pudo cepillarlo bien, ella se veía linda.

¿Seria aquella ocasión? yo no pude dársela, ella apareció en poco tiempo en la fiesta, pero Hermione sabia donde guardaba la poción

Estaba en esos pensamientos, mi cuerpo y mi mente reclamaron descanso, no me di cuenta en qué momento volví a dormirme, al despertar abrí mis ojos, sentía mi cuerpo un poco adolorido, gire mi cabeza y vi a mi madre a un lado, tenía sus manos aprisionando la mía.

-¿Cómo te sientes Draco? –Estaba preocupada, pero sus ojos se veían tranquilos

-Bien mamá ¿y papá como esta?

-Estoy bien hijo, fuiste muy valiente, veo que eres muy hábil, me contaron tus compañeros lo que hiciste –Mi padre se coloco aun lado de mi mamá, tenia mejor semblante

-Amigos papá, amigos son todos ellos –Le dije con mucho orgullo, pude ver una gran sonrisa en el rostro de ambos

-¿Hermione como esta? –No pude evitar más la pregunta, empecé a recordar las palabras de anoche, no sabía si eran verdad o solo las soñé

-Todavía no nos dicen con exactitud que tiene, dicen que esperemos, aunque no sabemos que es exactamente –Mi madre contestaba con un poco de confusión en sus palabras

-¿Puedo verla? –Me incorpore con cierto cuidado, la herida me dolía

-Señor Draco, acuéstese usted todavía necesita descansar –Me decía la enfermera, mientras mi mamá tenía sus manos sobre mis hombros e intentaba acostarme nuevamente

-Quiero verla, por favor –Le mire de manera suplicante a la enfermera

-Necesita usted descansar, tome sus pociones si quieres recuperarse rápido –Madam Pomfrey me ofrecía unas pociones a beber

-No, no me tomare nada hasta que la vea –Baje mis pies de la camilla, mi padre se acercó, tomo mis brazos, pensé que me obligaría a acostarme pero me jalo hacia él ayudándome a parar, me sostuvo todo el camino hasta la cama de ella, al verla ahí tan tranquila con sus ojos cerrados, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, mi padre me sentó en su camilla, se alejó y me dio un poco de privacidad, me acerque a su lado

-No me dejes mi Ángel lucha por ti, por mi y por nuestro bebé –Le susurre a su oído mientras ponía unas de mis manos en su vientre, baje a la altura de este, metí mis manos debajo de su camisa, sentí una pequeña elevación en este, no era mucho, pero sentía yo la diferencia, conocía también su cuerpo, puse mis dos manos en su vientre, sin apretarla solo queriendo trasmitirle mi calor, me acerque y le susurre a su vientre

-Te quiero mi bebé, lucha, eras un digno Malfoy, nunca nos vencemos, siempre queremos ganar –Me quede un momento más con mis manos en su vientre, al oír pasos que se acercaban las saque y solo me quede observándola

-Vamos hijo tienes que descansar –Me decía mi mama, detrás de ella mi papá, que solo asentía, nuevamente me ayudo a levantarme y me llevo a mi camilla, antes de tomarme todas las pociones me dirigí a mi papá

-Gracias por traerla, ella es todo para mí –Se lo decía con sinceridad

-Lo sé Draco, por eso no dude en irte ayudar… eran dos mortifagos ambos me atacaban ya no podía defenderme, me habían quitado mi varita con un hechizo y solo me estaban torturando cuando ella apareció, logro desarmar a uno rápido, la varita cayó cerca de mí, no dude en tomarla, ella estaba enfrascada con el mortifago que todavía tenía varita, intente ayudarla, pero la varita no me respondía de manera adecuada, desmayo al mortifago que había desarmado, y el otro lanzo un crucio hacia mí, ella me empujo para que lo evitara, pero a ella le dio de lleno, fue muy fuerte para ella, la aturdió, aproveche para desmayarlo y después los amarre a ambos, en cuanto la vi sabia que algo no andaba bien por eso intente llegar rápido –Mientras lo platicaba, cuando hablaba de los mortifagos, lo hacía con mucho coraje, pero al mencionarla a ella su tono cambio era suave, firme, fuerte, sentí que hablaba de ella con orgullo, de seguro las pociones me embotaron nuevamente y yo me imagino cosas

Antes de quedar dormido, nuevamente les di las gracias

* * *

_**Muchas, de verdad muchas gracias por sus reviews, me levantan el animo como no tienen idea miles de gracias**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_


	13. Mamá esta enojada

**Mamá esta enojada**

Cuando desperté, mire a un lado buscando a mi padres, estaba solo, la cortina corrida, desde las ventanas se filtraba la luz, se veía que estaba amaneciendo, me incorpore con cuidado no quería lastimarme, me fue más fácil, tenía fuerzas para moverme, dolía la herida pero ya no era algo punzante, era soportable, quede sentado en mi camilla, al no oír más ruidos, me levante y fui a la camilla de Hermione, corrí las cortinas pero ella no estaba, sentía una angustia, mire hacia todos lados y solo una cortina estaba cerrada, fui deprisa a correrla, estaba Nott, no había nadie más

-Joven Malfoy vuelva a la cama, necesito revisarlo –Desde la puerta de la enfermería me hablaba Madam Pomfrey

-¿Dónde está Hermione? –Me voltee a mirarla, mi mano se aferraba a la cortina

-Tuvimos que llevarla a San Mungo –Lo decía mientras se acerca a mí

-¿Por qué, empeoro, ella como esta? ¿Dígame? – Las últimas frases las grite

-Hay otra persona convaleciente Draco, cálmate vuelve a tu camilla –Desde la puerta de entrada me hablaba mi padre

-¿Quiero saber de ella? –Mi mirada estaba sobre mi padre, y seguía gritando

-Ella está bien, tu mamá fue a acompañarla, necesito que te acuestes, te revisen y después platiquemos tu y yo, obedece –Estaba cerca de mi camilla y desde ahí me esperaba, al decir que ella estaba bien, me pude calmar

Mi padre traía un traje beige, una camisa blanca sin corbata, una capa color beige, es raro verlo de otros colores, normalmente usamos el negro, sabemos que nos va muy bien, nos da mayor presencia, aunque mi padre se veía bien, sus facciones se veían más suaves, ya no usaba el bastón, dentro de la túnica tenía su varita, me recosté en la camilla y la enfermera Pomfrey, termino de revisarme, cuando lo hacía me hizo saber que estuve dormido por 3 días y que Nott tal vez en dos días más salga, al final me dijo que ya estaba bien, que podía retirarme, mi padre me espero mientras me vestía, después fuimos a la dirección, no hablamos en el camino

-Me alegro verlo bien señor Draco, cuando usted guste puede integrarse a sus clases y de ante mano felicitarlo, tuvo excelentes notas –La directora tenía una suave sonrisa en su rostro y al felicitarme se acercó a mí y me dio un pequeño abrazo, eso me desconcertaba, no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto de los adultos, mis padres me querían, pero no eran de dar muestras de cariño

-Gracias profesora –Mi voz sonó suave y un ligero calor sentía en mis mejillas, preferí bajar la mirada

-Lo dejo con su padre, él necesita hablar con usted, disculpen –Después de esas palabras la profesora salió, me voltee a ver a mi padre, tenía una mirada seria

-Siéntate Draco –Me señalaba una de las sillas, él tomaba la que estaba enfrente

-Draco, necesitamos hablar de la señorita Granger –Sentía la dureza en sus palabras

-Papá, yo la amo, y no me importan que me deshereden o que me borren del árbol genealógico, no me importa, me casare con ella –Mi padre me veía, su cara no denotaba emoción alguna, de él es que había heredado el saber usar una máscara para que nadie descubriera mis emociones, aunque últimamente, bueno desde que he estado con ella es difícil guardar una sonrisa o siquiera aparentar seriedad, ella iluminaba mi mundo, daba vida a mi alma

-¿Casarte? – Seguía sin ver nada en su rostro, este era apacible, aunque en su voz había algo de molestia

-Si papá casarme, la amo y me casare con ella, no intentes nada, de ella yo no me separo –Me levante de la silla, camine dándole la espalda, me detuve frente a la ventana, desde ahí podía ver en lago, como me gustaba ese lugar.

-Hay Draco, debiste avisarnos antes, tu madre está furiosa contigo, sabes que ella le gusta tener el control de todo, pero planear tu boda en menos de un mes, vaya que la tiene molesta –creo que mi mandíbula estaba trabada, voltee a ver a mi padre, vi que tenia la mano extendida y sobre ella estaba un anillo, era ovalado en la orilla tenia forma de serpiente, esta se movía de ratos, sobre el lomo de la serpiente tenia pequeños diamantes blancos, un su centro había una piedra grande, verde esmeralda, decían que era mágica, aunque no sabemos por qué… el famoso anillo de compromiso de los Malfoy, un anillo que ha pasado de varias generaciones, estaba en shock, no me moví de mi lugar

-Lamentablemente por las prisas no le mandamos a hacer una limpieza mágica, sabes que tu mamá no se lo quitaba para nada, pero prefirió dejármelo, Hermione regresa hoy de San Mungo –Escuche bien mi "Madre" le dejo a mi "Padre" el anillo para Hermione, ellos la aceptaban, subí mi mirada para ver el rostro de mi padre y tenía una gran sonrisa, entonces me apoyaban, la aceptaban.

-¿Ella regresa hoy? –Hasta ese momento sentí mi cuerpo, la adrenalina corría, mi corazón se aceleró, estaba feliz por ello, tome el anillo de manos de mi padre

-Draco ella la llevaron a San Mungo, recuerdas que te dije como sucedieron las cosas –Mi padre me señalaba para que me sentara, en su mirada veía algo raro, preferí no preguntar y esperar –Bueno después de unas horas tu mamá y yo preguntamos, ya que vimos a Madam Pomfrey y la Directora más preocupadas de lo normal, tu mamá tuvo el valor de preguntarle a la directora que era lo que pasaba, ya que un crucio era en verdad algo malo pero para tener a Hermione tan mal, eso no encajaba, Draco –Mi padre me miraba, tomo mis manos – Vas a ser papá

-¿Entonces mi bebé está bien, resistió? –No hay manera de describir como me sentía, está eufórico, feliz, todo, sonreía

-¿Ya sabes que está embarazada? ¿Cómo? si ella apenas se entero y nosotros ahí estábamos cuando se lo dijeron – Mi padre tenía una cara de sorpresa

-Escuche una conversación entre Madam Pomfrey y la Directora, pero no sabía si había sido un sueño o era verdad, por eso no preguntaba por mi bebé, necesitaba confirmar –La sonrisa de mi padre era grande y sus ojos, me decía más de lo que alguna vez lo hizo con palabras, se levanto y me dio un gran abrazo

-Bueno vamos a la enfermería, dentro de un rato ellas llegaran, por eso tu madre se fue con ella, sabíamos que tu tendrías algo que ver, aunque ella no nos ha dicho nada, tu mamá la convenció de acompañarla, con el pretexto de que ella me ayudo, así que no opuso resistencia y teníamos el presentimiento de que ese bebé, que ha luchado mucho es un digno Malfoy –Al oír esas palabras de mi padre mi orgullo se levanto de una manera nunca antes sentida

-Si papá ese bebé será un digno Malfoy –Que bien se sentía decir esas bellas palabras BEBÉ y MALFOY juntas

-Nieto hijo, nieto –Tomo mi hombro y me dirigió a la puerta, durante el trayecto encontramos a la directora mi padre se quedo conversando con ella, yo seguí mi camino

Al llegar a la enfermería vi que Nott estaba despierto, me quede un rato con él, empezamos a hablar como habían sucedidos las cosas desde un principio como él en un arrebato se interpuso entre el hechizo y Pansy, cuando pronuncio el nombre de ella su mejillas se sonrojaron, no había mejor manera de confirmar lo que mucho antes ya había visto, me alegraba por él, ahora solo esperaba dentro de poco él saliera, seguimos platicando sobre ese día, cuando llegaron Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Pansy, Daphne y Ron, estos últimos agarrados de la mano Pansy se sentó en la camilla de Nott tomando su mano, todos me abrazaron, me agradecieron por ese día ayudarles a los que puede y los demás decirme que se alegraban de verme bien y que Hermione, también ya se encontraba mejor, aunque a ellos también se les hizo raro, que estuviera tan mal, no quise decirles, necesitaba primero hablar con mi Ángel

-Draco, espero ya estés mucho mejor, porque mañana es el último partido y no he metido a nadie, quiero que estés en el partido, pero ¿Cómo te sientes? –Harry me tomaba por el hombro sabia que esperaba mi respuesta no me obligaría a jugar, pero tampoco me saco del equipo

-Bien Harry, por supuesto que estaré en el equipo, de mi no te libras Potter –Al final se lo dije en un tono serio, todos empezamos a reír, llego Madam Pomfrey a corrernos a todos, Nott necesitaba descansar, los chicos se despedían cuando entro ella, mi Padre la tomaba del brazo y mi madre a un lado, todos se quedaran asombrados, nunca creyeron ver esa imagen, corrí a ocupar el lugar de mi padre y tomar su cintura para llevarla a la camilla que me indicaba la enfermera, después de eso todos corrieron a saludarla y darle palabras de aliento, aunque ella se veía más seria de lo normal, la directora tuvo que intervenir y pedir que se fueran para que Nott y ella descansara, a mi me permitió quedarme unos momentos con ella, mis padres se nos acercaron.

-Te dejamos hijo, me alegro saber que ya estás bien, espero saber pronto de ustedes –Entendía el doble sentido de esas palabras, me abrazo después se dirigió a Hermione

-Señorita permítame darle las gracias por salvar mi vida y el haber peleado a su lado a sido gratificante, es usted una excelente Maga –Al decir esto mi padre hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia ella, las mejillas de ella se tornaron rojas

-De igual manera le doy las gracias, ya que usted también nos salvo –Bajo al final su voz, tenía miedo de decir algo más, aunque yo ya sabía de ese NOS, mi madre igual le dio las gracias y se despidió de ella con un abrazo y beso en su mejilla, no pude evitar ver la mano izquierda de mi mamá, su dedo corazón estaba la marca de que faltaba un anillo en su mano, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro

Al abrazarme mi mamá me susurro al oído

-Estoy muy enojada con usted jovencito ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme abuela tan joven?, ya me las pagaras –En su voz sentía la alegría al decir abuela, me abrazo muy fuerte y después se fueron

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, me encanta saber que les esta gustando la historia, miles de gracias nuevamente**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_


	14. Draco desaparece

_**Draco desaparece**_

-¿Cómo estas mi Hernyl? –Me acerque a su camilla y le robe un pequeño beso de sus labios

-Draco amor, necesitamos hablar –Me miraba fijamente, me senté a un lado de ella y tome sus manos

-¿Dime? –Le dedicaba la mejor de mis sonrisas

-No sé como paso, yo sé que estábamos cuidándonos, así que no entiendo, estoy desconcertada, no ha sido a propósito no es algo que yo tampoco buscaba, no sé qué va a pasar –Hablaba muy rápido, tenía su mirada agachada, levante su cara y vi tristeza en sus ojos, la bese quería transmitirle más de lo que se imaginaba me separe un poco pegue mi frente a la suya, y le hable suave

-¿Recuerdas cuando ganamos el partido ante las Ravenclaw, alguien entro en el baño? –Al tener mi frente pegada a la de ella, sentí como subía su temperatura

-Claro que recuerdo ese día, pero lo que necesitó decirte es diferente, escúchame amor, lo que pasa es queeee… -Se quedo callada por un momento, se separo de mi y su mirada era de total sorpresa

-Que estúpida he sido, por las prisas de salir no la tome ¿sabes que estoy embarazada? –Me miraba algo molesta, le sonreí y después bese sus manos

-Escuche una conversación entre la directora y la enfermera, y desde entonces hice memoria, la única que no me cuadraba era aquella ocasión –La miraba con amor, con ternura, en verdad amaba esa mujer

-Draco no fue mi intención de verdad, no puedo creer que sea tan descuidada, discúlpame –En su voz había algo de tristeza –No te obligare a nada, fue mi culpa

Le puse un dedo en sus labios para callarla, tome su cara entre mis manos y la bese, después la abrace muy fuerte no quería separarme de ella, puse mis manos en su vientre y le susurre

-Yo amo a mi bebe, el que nos hayamos descuidados no me importa, te amo y vamos a cuidar de este bebe – Hermione se abalanzo sobre mí, me abrazo, coloco su cabeza sobre mi pecho

-Creí que me dejarías, tenía miedo de tu reacción –Mientras la escuchaba acariciaba su cabello

-Mi Ángel como dejarte, sin ti no viviría ni un minuto, no sabes cómo estaba de preocupado cuando supe que te fuiste tras los mortifagos

-Se habían llevado a Pansy y Ginny, no lo pensé y después vi que a tu papá lo estaban torturando, así que actué por instinto –Tenia su mirada puesta en mi, seguía abrazándome

-Bueno señorita de ahora en adelante tiene usted prohibido hacer cualquier estupidez – Se lo decía como una orden –Necesito que te cuides y cuides de nuestro bebé, no quiero que les pase algo a los dos, te amo Hermione – La abrazaba más fuerte a mí

-Yo te amo a ti Draco –Se acercó a mi rostro, empezamos un beso cálido, dulce, un beso donde sabia que en verdad ella me ama

-Draco tus papas saben que estoy embarazada, pero no les he dicho nada, han de creer que soy una cualquiera –Tenia su cabeza agachada y retorcía las manos

-Saben que es mi bebe, desde que salí a buscarte cuando supe de los mortifagos se dieron cuenta que había algo entre nosotros y se los confirme después –su cara era de total sorpresa, sus mejillas iban adquiriendo un color rojo más intenso

-Tranquila de acuerdo, ahora necesito que descanses y cuides de mi bebé, mañana vengo a verte, voy a ver la posibilidad de que estés en el partido –La acomode, al final le di un beso en la frente –Descansen mis amores –Después de eso me fui

Al entrar a mi habitación, en el centro se encontraba el elfo Keacher, con mi vaso de leche y galletas, me agrada ese elfo bastante

-Amo draco, Keacher está contento de ver que usted está bien, Keacher estaba preocupado –El elfo se encontraba inclinado, dándome una reverencia

-Gracias Keacher, necesito un favor mayor –En cuanto vi al elfo se me ocurrió una loca idea

-Keacher obedecerá, lo que el amo keacher quiera –Sobre mi escritorio hice aparecer una rosa plateada, en los bordes de los pétalos había un matiz verde, se la entregue a Keacher

-Llévala a la enfermería y déjala junto a Hermione y después regresas –Keacher se fue y a los dos minutos apareció, al ver mi cuarto puso una cara de asombro

-Keacher quiero que lleves esto al cuarto de Hermione y que lo arregles bonito, para cuando ella salga

-Si amo Draco, Keacher arreglara el cuarto de la señorita hermione –Con un Crack desapareció el junto con los montones de rosas que había hecho aparecer, quería que arreglara con ellas el cuarto de mi Ángel, ella merecía eso y más

Al otro día antes de bajar a desayunar me di una escapada temprano y fui a la habitación de mi Ángel, no podía con la curiosidad de saber como había quedado, al llegar a la sala Pansy salió de su cuarto, se miraba sorprendida de verme ahí

-¿Pasa algo Draco? ¿Hermione ya está en su habitación? –se acercaba a mi

-No Pansy, todo está muy, muy bien, solo necesito ver una cosa, acompáñame quiero el visto bueno de una mujer –Hizo su cabeza de lado, pero aun así me siguió, al entrar al cuarto de Hermione, me encanto como estaba, en los buros que estaban a un lado de su cama estaban las rosas que ya le había mandado, esas rosas ya conocía, pero sobre este había algunas regadas, en su tocador un jarrón en cada esquina con muchas, y de igual manera algunas regadas sobre el mueble, en la ventana otro jarrón más con rosas, todo el dosel de la cama tenia una guía de rosas y por ultimo en la cama había varias regadas

-Draco, esto es tan lindo te has lucido ¿Dónde guardabas esa parte romántica? porque a mí nunca me regalaste ni por equivocación un diente de león –No pude evitar reír

-Ella ha sacado esa parte, ni siquiera yo sabía que existía –Ahora fue Pansy quien se rio, apunte con mi varita a todas las rosas que había sobre la cama las junte, aparecí un jarrón en el baño donde las deje, la cama quedo despejada.

-Oye esas rosas se veían lindas ahí –Pansy reclamo, con las manos sobre la cintura

-No, yo así lo quiero, me acerque a la cama, cambie el color rojo de la colcha por uno blanco, las fundas de las almohadas eran blancas con orillas rojas, las cortinas de su cama, igual las hice blancas transparentes las orillas rojas, los cordones eran dorados, apunte nuevamente a la cama y en medio de esta hice aparecer otra rosa, era roja, en los bordes de los pétalos un matiz plata, del tallo salía una ramita con un pequeño botón dorado y algunos pétalos en sus bordes plata y en otros rojos.

-Me he quedado sin palabras ¿Podrías enseñarle a Nott hacer estas cosas? –tome la mano de Pansy y salimos a la chimenea

-No, esto solo es exclusivo para mi Ángel –Con sonrisa picara le decía

-Egoísta –Me dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo

Me fui a la enfermería quería saber cómo estaba ella, al llegar ella estaba parada junto a su camilla y en las manos tenia la rosa plata que ayer le mande, al verme me dio la sonrisa más hermosa, me recibió con un abrazo y un bello beso en los labios, de pronto alguien hacia un pequeña tos fingida, nos separamos a ver quien había interrumpido tan grandioso beso

-Señor Malfoy, me alegro de verlo aquí –Empezó la enfermera –vamos a mi oficina necesito hablar con ambos –Eso me preocupo, tome a Hermione de la mano y seguimos a la enfermera

-Siéntese –Nos señalaba las sillas que estaban enfrente de su escritorio

-Me imagino que usted es el papá de ese bebé –Solo asentí con la cabeza

-Bien, en los próximos meses tiene que cuidar de esta señorita –Señalaba a Hermione

-Todos los días tomara esta poción por las mañanas, es para los malestares de los primeros meses, después le da esta son vitaminas para el bebé, le sigue esta poción, vitaminas de ella, deberá cumplir antojos, asegurarse de que no tenga ningún dolor, si eso sucede llévela a San mungo, no deberán hacer aparición, no deberá andar en escoba la presión puede dañar al bebe, si pueden usen lo menos la red flu, caminar un poco todos los días, nada de esfuerzos mayores, también … –Y así siguió un buen rato, de verdad me impresiono todo lo que había que hacer para el bebé y para ella, cuidarla de muchas más cosas, tan difícil era un embarazo.

-Bueno es todo por el momento –Eso me dejo en shock

-¿A que se refiere por el "momento"? -Preguntaba con cara de sorpresa

-Si señor Malfoy, esto es para los tres primeros meses, así que en unas semanas deberá llevarla al hospital, para otro chequeo y le den nuevas recomendaciones –La enfermera me hablaba de lo más tranquila, mientras yo sentía que me caía un balde de agua fría

-No es más fácil ponerla en una burbuja como lo hizo Voldemort con Nagini? –Hermione que antes no me había volteado a ver, por estar al pendiente de las palabras de la enfermera me volteo a ver con una cara de enojo

-No soy una serpiente para que me pongas en cautiverio –Cruzaba sus brazos y fruncía los labios

-¿Qué es cautiverio? bueno mi Ángel, es que todo quiero que salga bien y creo que esa podría ser una solución –La miraba intentando que viera que era una buena idea

-Señor Malfoy, no exagere, solo requiere pocos cuidados sígalos y no es nada del otro mundo –La enfermera meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras me miraba con una cara divertida

-Bueno la señorita Granger ya se siente bien así que puede irse, cuídela –antes de salir se tomo las pociones que requería, después guardamos las demás y la lleve a desayunar, todos se alegraron de verla, nadie hizo ningún comentario sobre las pociones que tenía en mano, al terminar, subí a dejarla en su habitación, ya que el partido sería en la tarde nadie nos acompañó, al abrir su habitación permití que ella pasara primero, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta

-Draco esto es maravilloso –Su mirada pasaba por cada rincón de su habitación, al detenerse en la cama ella se acercó observando la rosa que había sobre ella, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla

-Te amo –Me dijo en un susurro, la tome por la cintura y empecé a besarla, ese beso cada vez era más apasionado, sentí sus manos queriendo quitar mi capa

-No Hermy, tengo que cuidarte no debemos –tome sus manos y la detuve, mientras le deba un beso en su frente

-Claro que podemos eso no afecta en nada al bebé –Sentía en su voz esa molestia

-No me refería a si lastimamos a nuestro bebé, acabas de salir de la enfermería y debes descansar un poco, sabes que yo también quiero pero al menos descansa unos días después ya me desquitare -La tomaba en brazos depositándola en la cama me acosté a un lado de ella, la tenía muy abrazada a mi cuerpo, platicamos un poco sobre las indicaciones que tendría que seguir de ahora en adelante después de un rato ella se durmió sobre mi pecho, me gustaba acariciar su cabello no deja de pensar en nuestro bebé, en un momento alguien tocaba la puerta tome mi varita y abrí la puerta con magia no quería mover a Hermy, me incorpore un poco sin despertarla

-Hola Draco, ya es hora de bajar a comer, ella todavía tiene que cuidarse –Por la puerta se asomaba Pansy, le agradecí después ella cerró la puerta

Comencé dándole besos en su frente, su cara ya esta respondiéndome al beso en la boca, disfruté un rato el beso

-Hermy, tenemos que bajar a comer, vamos –La tome por los hombros y la separe de mi, al estar parado le ofrecí mi mano, ella la tomo bajamos por las escaleras al comedor, íbamos con calma mientras ella terminaba de despertar, al llegar vi las caras de mis amigos me recordó que dentro de un rato jugábamos, se me fueron las ganas de comer pero aun así obligue a Hermione a comer un poco más, todos los del equipo se adelantaban ya al campo nadie tenía muchas ganas de probar bocado

-Te dejo cuídense los veo en el partido –Le daba un beso en su frente y una caricia en su vientre

-Todavía es temprano, quédate con nosotros –Sostenía mi mano sobre su vientre

-He estado inconsciente varios días en la enfermería y no sé qué planes tiene Harry para el juego, necesito enterarme, te quiero –Hizo un puchero, pero soltó mi mano

Al llegar a los vestuarios estaban todos, también el equipo de luna, se estaban deseando suerte antes del partido, todos éramos amigos y sabíamos que sería un partido difícil, las únicas que tenían una cara de matar a la primera mosca que pasara era Daphne y Lavander, esas dos se miraban con odio, Ron abrazaba por detrás a Daphne y ella tenía bien sujetas sus manos, quien lo diría Daphne cumplió su amenaza, espero Ron este consciente de que en verdad ella es capaz de mandarle un avada, si se fija en otra, me cambie y después me acerque a todos para platicar con ellos

Harry y luna se daban las manos, mientras los demás ya estábamos en nuestras posiciones, cuando la Quaffle estaba en juego, Pansy la tomo primero se lanzo en picada contra mí, Ron y Daphne la bloquearon, mientras Cormac sostenía la Quaffle, en un descuido una Bludger lo golpeaba, después otra chica de Ravenclaw mandaba un tiro, logre evitarlo, Ron agarro la Quaffle y se la lanza a Cormac, este hacia un tiro hacia el aro de en medio, luna lo detuvo a tiempo, veía de reojo a las gradas

A un lado del comentarista, estaba mi Ángel, tenía la túnica roja de Gryffindor en su pecho de lado de su corazón, el escudo de Slytherin, eso me conmovió mucho, intentaba no verla mucho si no podía distraerme demasiado, después de casi dos horas el marcador era muy parejo 60 – 70 a nuestro favor, cuando vimos a Ginny y Harry, juntos lanzarse en picada, sabía que habían visto la Snicht, de pronto en medio del campo ambos estaban, nadie se movía, levanto el puño y ahí estaba la Snicht, Harry la había tomado, todos gritaban estaban felices, Ginny, le dio un gran beso, Harry soltó la Snicht, estaba cerca de mí así que estire mi mano y la tome, la Snicht me absorbió…

En medio del campo de Quiddicht Draco había desaparecido cuando tomo la Snicht

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero les siga gustando esta historia y más porque es diferente a lo que he escrito ultimamente**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_


	15. Insconciente

_**Inconsciente**_

En medio del campo de Quiddicht Draco había desaparecido cuando tomo la Snicht, su escoba caía, Ron la tomo al vuelo, Hermione se levanto de su asiento, de pronto Harry, Ron, Cormac y Luna lanzaban un hechizo al aire, de sus varitas parecía salir humo, las gemelas y Pansy sobrevolaban encima de las gradas, de sus varitas hacían salir pétalos rojos, Daphne y Ginny sobrevolaban de igual manera las gradas, de sus varitas salían pétalos blancos, todos volteaban a ver a las jugadoras, de pronto en el cielo el humo tomo forma de serpiente y un león, dispuestos a atacarse, cuando la serpiente se lanza sobre el león, del humo se escucha un rugido, desaparecen las figuras y el humo toma otra forma

TE CASAS CONMIGO HERMIONE

-¿Te casas conmigo mi Ángel? –Hermione baja su mirada, yo estaba con una rodilla en el suelo la otra inclinada, mi mano extendida y entre mis dedos sostenía el anillo, teníamos todas las miradas puestas en nosotros, su cara era de total sorpresa, de sus ojos se resbalaba una lagrima, había un absoluto silencio, los pétalos seguían cayendo sobre nosotros

-Si, si acepto casarme contigo –Fue su respuesta

Tome su mano izquierda y en su dedo corazón coloque el anillo en cuanto estuvo en su dedo emitió un brillo que nos deslumbro, cuando nuevamente observe el anillo, la piedra de en medio ya no era verde era roja, las piedras de la serpiente eran verdes y rojas, excepto las piedras que formaban sus ojos, ambas eran verdes, la serpiente giraba alrededor de la piedra roja, parecía tener vida, me levante y la abrazase, tome su cara besándola, se escucho un estruendo, era un griterío, las chicas suspiraban y los hombres chiflaban y gritaban, al final todos nos aplaudían.

Todos estábamos en el comedor celebrando, los maestros nos dieron permiso, la sonrisa de la directora era grande, su sueño se había cumplido, las rencillas se habían hecho a un lado y que mejor muestra que Harry y Ron abrazándome mientras sostenía la copa y nos tomaban una foto, después juntamos los dos equipos tomándonos fotos, eso sería un gran recuerdo, las cuatro casas juntas, celebrando y siendo amigos.

Hermione estaban a unos pasos de mi rodeada de muchas chicas, quienes observaban su anillo y le preguntaban todo tipo de cosas y no faltaba uno que otro suspiro, Hermy tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a Nott le dieron permiso de estar presente ya tenía una gran mejora, Pansy estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo ayudándole, Ron y Daphne de vez en cuando los veía besándose, en otras a Daphne mandándole unas miraditas a Lavander de total advertencia, la quería lejos de su novio

-No Hermione, solo jugo –Me acerque a ella, algo molesto

-Solo es cerveza de mantequilla no va a pasar nada –Me miraba mientras hacia un puchero

-Que No, solo jugo –Mientras le decía me cruce de brazos

-Yo quiero –Me hablaba más fuerte y seria

-Que no, obedéceme futura señora Malfoy –Le decía mientras le acercaba un vaso con jugo

-Seré futura señora Malfoy, pero no obedeceré, así que te acostumbras –Me grito y de una charola tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla

-Señora Malfoy, deje eso ahí o te juro que te encierro en una burbuja para que me obedezcas, cuando menos estos meses – Le grite mientras mi mano derecha estaba cerca de mi varita sin tocarla, con la izquierda tenía el jugo apuntando hacia ella, a esas alturas todo el mundo nos observaba y nadie hablaba, solo ella y yo

-No se te ocurra Malfoy, estoy segura que Harry, Ron y Ginny me defenderán más siendo los padrinos –Eso me enojo, no iba a dejar que esa niña caprichosa se saliera con la suya

-Nott, Pansy y Daphne serán los padrinos, así que estarán de mi lado -Le espete, mientras señalaba donde se encontraban todos los aludidos, los chicos estaban mirándonos, se veían algo dudosos, hasta que se acerco Harry y Ginny, se pusieron en medio de los dos

-Basta, Draco no veo la necesidad de pelear por una tontería, Hermione ya está muy grande y la cerveza de mantequilla no es muy fuerte –Harry se dirigía a mí, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y me miraba fijamente

-A demás necesitan a alguien casado para ser sus padrinos, nosotros no podemos –Ginny mirada de manera intercalada a ambos

-Ya ves ellos ya se echaron para atrás y no voy a dejar que tomes, solo Jugo –Me dirigía a ella

-Ellos estarán encantados de ser los padrinos, si no les mandare un imperius, pero serán los padrinos y tomare lo que yo quiera – Tenia los labios en un fruncido, había sacado su varita

-Ni se te ocurra señora Malfoy –Saque la varita, dando un paso hacia adelante, en ese momento Nott, Ron se nos acercaron, de igual manera se pusieron en medio

-Basta Dragon, solo es cerveza de mantequilla no le pasara nada –Me decía Nott

-Ya ves, hasta tus amigos me apoyan –Me decía con una sonrisa cínica

-Nott si no me apoyas olvídate de ser el padrino de Scorpius o Cygnus me oyes –Le grite aun así no baje la varita

-Sera Hugo o Arya –Me grito, todos nos miraban se habían dado cuenta de que algo no encajaba en nuestra discusión

-¿Hugo? Oye mi Ángel, ese sonara muy raro HUGO MALFOY GRANGER –Le decía mientras bajaba la varita

-Mmm, creo que tiene razón, Scorpius no suena tan mal –bajaba la varita mientras se quedaba pensando en el nombre

-¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA! –Grito casi todo el comedor, Hermione, se puso roja a más no poder

-Pero que inconsciente eres, dame eso –Harry le arrebataba la cerveza de las manos

-¿Como se te ocurre tomar en tu estado? –Nott le decía, mientras meneaba la cara de un lado a otro

-¿En que estabas pensado? –Ron decía mientras alejaba la charola que tenía más cervezas

-No le griten –Decía Ginny, mientras se acercaba a Hermione

-Herms tienes que cuidarte –Dapnhe le seguía, ya todos me ignoraban mientras todo mundo empezó a regañar a mi Ángel, ella tenía su carita agachada y su mirada triste

-Ya, ya, ya -Me acerque a ella la tome por lo hombros y la abrace, quería protegerla –Déjenla en paz, ellos necesitan tranquilidad, ya es suficiente con que yo la regañe y nadie más puede, ¿me entendieron? –Les hablaba fuerte, todos nos miraban algo confundidos, pero se encogieron de hombros, se fueron acercándose a felicitarnos y las chicas a tocar su vientre.

Después de ese incidente todo estuvo más relajado, si no estaba cerca de mi Ángel por estar celebrando con los demás alguien cerca de ella, le prohibía tomar cerveza o preguntaba de vez en cuando como se sentían, los chicos al final están muy emocionados de ser los padrinos del futuro Malfoy Granger

-Vámonos mi Ángel tienes que descansar –Tomaba su mano mientras me dirigía a la chimenea

-Gracias Draco, te amo –se abrazó fuerte a mí –En cuanto a los nombres necesitamos platicar más, aunque no te niego que Scorpius suena bien

-Y yo no te niego que Arya, me agrada –Le daba un beso en su frente mientras la dejaba en su habitación, sabía que no podía quedarme con ella, las chicas no tardarían en venir a verla

Al llegar a la chimenea, varias de ellas salieron

-No quiero que se desvele, tiene que cuidar de mi bebé –Le decía como advertencia mientras entraba a la chimenea, antes de desaparecer todas me prometieron solo estar un ratito con ella, después de oír eso me fui, necesitaba un baño largo y descansar, había sido un día con muchas emociones

Como cada día en mi habitación estaba Keacher, le entregue la rosa y antes de dormir escribí una carta a mis padres, avisándoles la respuesta de mi Ángel, la mande en la pata de la lechuza.

Me tumbe, creo que estaba más cansado de lo que imagine ya que enseguida me quede dormido, al despertar estaba entumido, no me había desvestido y quede mal acomodado, decidí darme un baño, me acerque a la ventana donde pude ver el lago, recordé el primer día, como habían cambiado tanto las cosas, antes solo quería acabar y no ver a nadie más, durante 6 años fue lo único que desee, ahora una mujer cambio todo, extrañaría mucho Howarts a todos. Lo dijo la directora en la bienvenida, todos éramos Howarts.

Días después salimos del castillo, al subir al tren ahora ya en cualquier vagón que abrieras, querías quedarte, me agradaba esa sensación al final estábamos los 8 juntos, un poco apretados pero muy contentos, de ratitos unos salían otros entraban, con mi Ángel no me separe, sabía que al llegar a la estación ella se iría con su padres y después iríamos mi padres y yo a pedir su mano

* * *

_**Espero no haberles decepcionado y que la histoia siga siendo de su agrado**_

_**Muchas gracias por todos lo que me han regalado un minuto de su tiempo para escibirme un review, muchas, muchas gracias**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escitora amateur**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_


	16. La familia Granger

_**15. La familia Granger**_

-Draco apúrate, ya casi es hora –Mi madre me hablaba, ellos estaban en la sala

Era verano se sentía un ligero calor, pero yo sentía que estaba dentro de un volcán, las manos me sudaban, la camisa se pegaba a mi cuerpo y sentía correr algunas gotas de sudor en mi nuca

-Tranquilo hijo, no es nada del otro mundo, relájate o arruinaras tu vestimenta –Mi Padre se me acerco poniéndome una mano en mi hombro, aquel día llevaba un pantalón negro, con una camisa negra y un jersey blanco

Mi padre llevaba un traje gris perla, la camisa blanca, corbata negra y la capa negra, mi madre traía un vestido verde botella era holgado y le llegaba a las rodillas, su cabello recogido en moño y uno aretes discretos, se veía muy guapa.

-La varita no creo que la necesitemos –Mi padre me dijo mientras mi madre asentía, aun así yo la guarde en el bolso de mi pantalón, uno nunca sabe.

-Vamos ya es la hora –Me comento mi padre, entre a la chimenea

Al salir me encontré a Hermione, tenia un vestido rosa suelto con un escote cuadrado, unas zapatillas blanca, su cabello suelto, se veía muy linda, aun lado una señora de mediana estatura con cabello ondulado negro azabache, le llegaba a los hombros, sus ojos eran color avellana igual a los de mi Ángel, su piel era morena con algunas pecas en su cara, tenía una sonrisa en su cara, vestía un traje sastre blanco y blusa negra, zapatillas negras, del otro lado el señor era alto delgado, tenía el cabello castaño y lacio, sus ojos azules tenían una mirada severa, su piel era blanca como la porcelana, traía un traje café obscuro.

-Mamá, papá, les presento a Draco, su mamá Narcissa y el señor Lucius Malfoy –La señora se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo, el señor solo se me quedo mirando aunque escaneando era la palabra

Dirigió la mirada a mis padres y bajo un poco la intensidad en su mirada, nos ofreció la mano, después nos invitaron a sentar, mientras su mamá y Hermione iban por unas tazas de té, en ese momento pude apreciar un poco la casa, se veía que era grande, la sala era amplia, tenia sillones blancos estaban esparcido alrededor de la chimenea sobre esta había un cuadro, su marco era negro y el fondo igual, sin chiste, lo peor abarcaba una gran parte de la pared, las paredes estaban pintadas en color crema, la chimenea tenía dos plantas a sus costados, la mesa de centro era de roble, sobre una alfombra blanca, las cortinas eran naranjas, era de buen gusto la habitación

No podía ver más sentía, la mirada del señor sobre mí en todo momento de reojo vi a mis padres y se veían igual de impresionados que yo, había varias cosas que no conocíamos, mi padre observaba la mesita que estaba aun lado del sillón, donde había un palo largo y encima tenía un sombrero pero sin el ala, era un raro perchero, mi madre miraba hacia el frente donde podíamos ver lo que emitía la luz, pero no se veían las velas, tal vez era un hechizo, necesitaba preguntarle a mi Ángel, para usarlo, me agradaba como alumbraba, era mejor que las velas, aun así intentábamos ser discretos, eran muchas cosas raras.

-Gustan café o té –Casi todos tomamos Té, solo su papá tomo café, después de unos pequeños sorbos al té, ya que no me entraba nada por la garganta, ni cuando jugué por primera vez contra Potter me sentía así, o cuando me presente frente a Voldemort para que me cicatrizara la marca de mortifagos, era un manojo de nervios

-Señor Draco –Empezó el señor Granger

-Mi hija me dice que usted es el novio de ella –Solo asentí con la cabeza, la maldita voz, no sé donde se había quedado –Me agrada el que usted formalice un noviazgo, pero no entiendo ¿que hacen sus papas aquí? –La última palabra la remarco, voltee a ver a Hermione, estaba en medio de sus padres igual que yo, tenía la mirada agachada y sus mejillas eran rojas, con eso me dijo que no había dicho nada sobre la boda, en su mano no estaba el anillo, desee que Merlín me desapareciera

-Señor Granger –Mi bendita voz, no sé donde estaba, porque lo que yo decía parecía casi susurro –Hermione y yo nos queremos mucho –Empezar por algo –A ella y a mí nos gustaría seguir juntos

-El tiempo lo dirá Joven, apenas empiezan –Me espeto su padre, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café -tiempo no hay–, fue lo que pensé

-Señor yo quiero mucho a su hija –ahí va la misma frase, mi cerebro que también se fue de paseo –Por lo que me gustaría estar con ella toda mi vida

-Son jóvenes hay mucho por cual vivir –Esta vez fue su mamá quien hablo

-Señores yo amo a su hija –Como decirlo

-Esa parte ya me la se –Su padre me miraba de reojo, tomo la taza e intentaba dar un sorbo, porque demonios mis papas no decían algo

-Draco y yo nos vamos a casar –Soltó de golpe mi Ángel, su madre tenía una mirada de horror y se empezó a poner muy pálida, la sonrisa se había desvanecido.

Su padre se paró de golpe tirando el café, me miraba con odio -Prefería irme a jugar con mi tía Bella a los crucios-, que seguir sintiendo la mirada del señor Granger

-No te parece una decisión muy apresurada, acabas de salir del colegio y todavía no tienes una profesión, ¿como pretenden mantenerse? son unos niños –El señor Granger miraba a su hija, mientras le gritaba, Hermione no dejo de mirar a su padre y nuevamente mi maldita voz no sé dónde demonios se había largado.

-Señores Granger por ese motivo estábamos aquí, nosotros apoyaremos a mi hijo en esta decisión que están tomando, mientras ellos terminan la carrera mágica –Mi padre hablaba de manera tranquila, el señor Granger lo miraba como queriendo fulminarlo, claro mi padre no se espanta tan fácil

-No creo que sea necesario su apoyo señores, esta señorita es inteligente, me ha mostrado sus notas y he recibido cartas de parte de sus profesores donde me hacen saber que ellas es muy buena en su escuela –Le espetaba el señor Granger a mi padre

-Eso no lo discuto, ella me ha mostrado de diferentes maneras que es una bruja sobresaliente –Eso me dejo sin aire, y yo sin decir nada, bueno mi cerebro no estaba

-Ella podrá terminar una profesión en "su" mundo o en el nuestro y será capaz de mantenerse, y viendo que mi hija escogió a su hijo, me imagino que también es bueno en la escuela o mi hija no se fijaría en él –Huyyy que digan muy inteligente la verdad no, pero si muy bueno en otras cositas que le hacía a su hija, por eso se quedo conmigo, haaa… ya regresaste cerebro, ponte a trabajar para decir algo y algo bueno.

-Conocemos las capacidades de nuestros hijos, Draco al ser hijo único heredara la fortuna Malfoy, por lo que desde hace unos años, ha tenido que preocuparse por su fortuna y trabajar en ella –Mi madre les decía

-También Hermy es hija única y nos heredara, pero lo quiero es que ella se mantenga sola, que tenga una profesión –El señor Granger decía, mientras apretaba el tabique de su nariz, se veia abrumado

-Hermy, tu padre y yo no nos oponemos a tu noviazgo, pueden durar unos años, después vivir juntos, y si siguen con gusto los apoyaremos para la boda –Su madre hablaba suave y miraba de manera tierna a mi Ángel, mientras tomaba sus manos

-Madre –Mi Ángel intentaba decir algo, pero solo suspiro

Me levante del sillón, acercándome a ella, le extendí mi mano ella la tomo levantándose y acercándose a mí, con una mano la abrace por la cintura y la otra la entrelace entre sus dedos, mire a sus padres

-Hermione y yo vamos a ser papas –Lo dije que una voz fuerte, sin gritar

-Te mato –El señor Granger se me acercaba, mi padre se interpuso y le puso una mano en su pecho deteniéndolo, la otra la tenia hacia abajo, alcance a ver que dentro de la capa estaba su varita, de reojo busque a mi madre, tenía su bolso abierto y se asomaba ligeramente su varita, no era el único paranoico

-Señor Granger cálmese –Dijo mi padre, uso un tono de voz más fuerte, sin gritarle o que sintiera que lo ofendía –Tanto ustedes como nosotros, teníamos pensado otro futuro para nuestros hijos, pero no va a ser así, en nuestro caso solo queremos apoyarlos, su hija merece mi respeto es una bruja que se lo ha ganado y sé que también pronto puede ganarse nuestro cariño

-¿Pero como Hermy?, ¿tu mi niña como fue que paso?, desde niña te hablamos de esos temas, te enseñamos los anticonceptivos ¿como es posible? –Su madre la miraba

-Disculpe señora, pero no veo ya la necesidad de responder, el bebé viene en camino –Mi madre respondió, acercándose a nosotros, tomo la mano de Hermione y le daba una tierna mirada

-Este nieto será muy bien recibido con mucho amor, por nosotros – Mi padre contestaba mientras miraba el vientre de Hermione

-Nieta –Dijo el padre de Hermy, mientras miraba a su hija

-¿Nieta? –Mi padre pregunto mientras miraba al señor – eso todavía no lo sabemos Hermione solo tiene tres meses y aun no se sabe

-Sera una niña, en mi familia las mujeres no hacen mucha pancita cuando es niña, pero si es niño, parecen balón y desde el primer mes se nota –Mis padres miraban con desconcierto al señor Granger

-¿Cuándo la señora Granger espero a su hija, fue igual? –Le preguntaba mi madre –Porque puede ser que sea igual a su madre

-Hice una pequeña pancita, que a los 2 meses se notaba –se levanto la mamá de Hermy y toco el vientre de su hija

-Pero Hermy es más parecida a mí y sé que será una niña –Refutaba el señor Granger

-Bueno aun así puede que sea un varón –Seguía diciendo mi padre, mientras miraba el vientre de Hermy –Cuando mi esposa esperaba a Draco no se notaba mucho su embarazo

-Sera niña –El señor Granger seguía diciendo mientras se acercaba a mi Ángel

-No sabemos, puede ser varón –Mi padre seguía muy insistente

-No, no, no –El señor Granger meneaba su cabeza, mientras toco el vientre de su hija –Es una niña y no se haga ilusiones con un varón

-mmmm… -Se cruzo de brazos mi padre, seguía mirando a Hermy, lo señores Granger tenían cada uno, una mano sobre el vientre de su hija, yo seguía abrazándola, no quería alejarme de ella, mi madre al igual que mi papá seguían viendo el vientre de Hermione

-Si es así tendremos que pintar su cuarto de Beige –Al fin contesto mi papá

-Rosa, me gusta más ese color para la niña –El señor Granger decía

-Beige

-Rosa

-Beige

-Beige para que combine con el verde –Contesto mi mamá

-Rosa con lila –Dijo la señora Granger

-Beige –Mi padre seguía diciendo

-Rosa –El señor Granger le siguió

-Es mi casa y se pinta de Beige –Mi padre dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Ellos vivirán aquí, así que será rosa –El señor Granger lo decía mientras se cruzo de brazos

-No, vivirán con nosotros, hay mucho espacio en la mansión –Refuto mi padre

-La casa es muy grande y vivirán aquí –Contesto el señor Granger

Mi madre, la señora Granger y nosotros solo los mirábamos mientras discutían, a nosotros nadie nos preguntaba

-Déjenlos ¿gusta más té señora? –La señora Granger le pregunto a mi madre

-Claro, llámame Cissy –Le decía mientras la seguía al comedor

Mi Ángel y yo nos separamos un poco para platicar

-Te he extrañado mucho – le decía mientras le daba un pequeño besos en los labios

-Yo a ti –Dijo en un susurro

-Cissy , ayúdame –escuchamos a mi padre decir, mientras se acercaba al comedor donde estaba las señoras platicando

-A mí ni me metas –Contesto mi madre levantado su mano, en señal de alto

-Entonces que sea la boda en un salón, como el señor Granger quiere –Dijo mi padre mirándola a los ojos

-Eso sí que no, un Malfoy siempre ha celebrado sus compromisos en la mansión –Hablo fuerte mi madre

-No, Hermy es una única hija y celebraremos la boda en un salón –La señora Granger empezó

-Será en la mansión –siguió mi madre

-Y nosotros pagaremos –Contesto mi padre

-No yo pagare –Empezó el señor Granger

-Y será en un salón lujoso –Continuo la señora Granger, mire a mí Ángel en ese momento, meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro

-Oye puedo hacerte una pregunta mi Ángel –Volteo a verme, esperando –¿Para qué comprar un cuadro sin nada? y esta horrible –Puso una cara de incredulidad, así que le señale el cuadro que se encontraba arriba de la chimenea, cuando vio a que me refería, comenzó a carcajearse, tardo un rato en calmarse

-Hay Draco, casi haces que me haga pipi –La mire, mientras levantaba mi ceja yo no le veía lo gracioso, tomo mi mano y camino hacia la chimenea

-Es una Televisión mi vida –Me decía mientras de la chimenea tomaba una cajita rectangular con números y signos

De pronto apretó un signo de la cajita y en el cuadro empecé a ver muchas imágenes, como una obra de teatro, acerque mi mano y sentí algo que me impedía tocar a las personas

-No puedes tocar, ni oler, solo lo puedes ver y escuchar, es como ver una obra de teatro, pero más de cerca –Con la cajita empezó a tocar otros signos, las obras iban cambiando, eso me agrado mucho así que me quede un buen rato viendo al cuadro y tocando todos los signos o números de la cajita

-Es una forma de diversión para los muggles –Hermy me decía, mientras me enseñaba a usar el control que es como se llamaba, al menos eso ella me dijo y empezando a saciar mi curiosidad le pregunte por el sombrero raro, comenzó nuevamente a reírse, pero tardo menos en controlarse, al final con su mano recogió las pocas lagrimas que habían salido mientras reía, después me dijo que era una lámpara, y que tenia luz

Me encanto la lámpara, jalaba una cadenita y prendía, otra vez la jalaba y se apagaba era mejor que la varita, no decías ningún hechizo, me quede un rato, mi Ángel solo me veía, mientras tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su carita, también me explico cómo funcionaba la luz.

-Creo que usted señorita tiene muchas cosas que enseñarme a usar, ahora que estaremos en los dos mundos, necesito que me enseñe muchas, muchas cosas –Ella sonreía, tenía una mirada tan bella era maravillosa, tome su cintura acercándola a mí y comencé un beso, subí mi mano a su nuca para tenerla más cerca, ella me rodeo con sus manos, cuando oímos

-¡Hermy, Draco! - nuestros padres nos gritaban desde el comedor, me separe de ella, la bese en su frente, tome su mano y nos dirigimos hacia el comedor


	17. Deseo a la luna

**Deseo a la Luna**

El gran día llego, mi madre, tía Andrómeda, la señora Granger y la señora Weasley, estaban gritando a todo mundo, querían que todo saliera perfecto, había pasado un mes desde la pedida de mano, en casa de los Granger

-Por Merlín Draco, apúrate, tienes que recibir a los invitados –Mi madre me gritaba, sobre mi cama estaba un traje negro, camisa blanca el corbatín y la faja eran rojas y sobre la solapa del traje una rosa plata, al terminar de vestirme, mire en el espejo y me veía muy bien, me dirigí a la puerta, pero mejor quise acercarme a la ventana, desde ahí se veía la carpa blanca, el lago tenía muchos lirios Blancos, Rojos, Plata y Oro, alrededor de este tulipanes blancos, en el caían mágicamente pétalos blancos de rosas, el calamar jugaba con algunas flores

Ninguno de nuestros padres cedía, así que Hermy tuvo la idea

Tuve que mandar la carta a la directora para que nos permitiera realizar en el colegio la boda, la carta regreso en seguida, la directora estaba encantada de que ahí se hiciera la boda, después de eso juntamos a nuestros padres para informarles, fue un poco difícil al principio pero al final se resignaron, salí de la habitación que hace unos meses me pertenecía, ahora solo me la había prestado para arreglarme, bueno a casi todo el colegio, ya que no pudimos evitar el invitarlos, por lo que teníamos las mismas habitaciones antes de irnos.

Al frente estaba el juez, a mi lado mis padres, mire hacia atrás todos mi amigos, la escuela y maestros estaba sentados en las sillas blancas con moños verdes, la flores que adornaban la entrada y el camino, era rojas y blancas, de pronto empezaron a desfilar Ginny y Harry, ellas tenían un vestido rojo en la cintura con una cinta plata la cual terminaba en un moño por detrás, ellos un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata verde esmeralda, en la solapa del traje una rosa roja

Siguió Zabini y su novia, no podía faltar mi amigo el pobre se puso pálido cuando le dije que me casaba, por lo que le ofrecí una bebida –fue muy mala idea-, casi se ahoga con la aceituna al enterarse quienes eran las damas de honor y sus acompañantes, así que preferí que se sentara y no tomara nada hasta que le dijera quien sería mi futura esposa… Se desmayo

Al final lo acepto, aunque lo sentía raro en medio de todos ellos, atrás de él entro Nott con Pansy, Ron y Daphne, por ultimo Luna y Neville, ellas se veían muy lindas y ellos guapos

Después el señor Granger con mi Ángel, el aliento se me fue, olvide como respirar por unos segundos, el señor traía un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja

Hemione tenía un vestido perla sin mangas, el escote era en forma de corazón, debajo del busto una cinta roja, de ahí hacia abajo era suelto no se veía su pancita de 4 meses, entre sus manos sostenía un ramo con rosas plata y verde, en su dedo corazón el anillo de los Malfoy, sobre su cabello estaba una tiara, eran pequeñas flores de tres hojas, todas de diamantes blancos, en el centro de la tiara una piedra verde en forma de corazón, alrededor de esta pequeños rubís, su cabello estaba recogido en moño, algunos mechones sueltos, de su cuello pendía la rosa donde aparecían nuestras iniciales entrelazadas, caminaba despacio mientras un fénix sobrevolaba sobre el lago cantando una bella canción, al llegar su padre me extendió la mano de ella, entregándomela y pidiéndome en un susurro que era lo más importante en su vida.

Al verla a mi lado me sentía el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, sentía que no me merecía tan bello regalo, la mejor parte fue cuando nos pidieron unir nuestras varitas y salió una luz formando un corazón rojo, daba un brillo muy fuerte, al final cuando le di un beso, las flores que estaban sobre el lago se convirtieron en mariposas y los pétalos nos envolvieron en un pequeños remolino

Nuestros familiares, amigos y maestro nos felicitaban, las sillas se reacomodaron y aparecieron algunas mesas, en su centro había un ramo de flores blancas, verdes y rojas, tenían pequeñas mariposas doradas volando alrededor de estos, en un momento se abrió una pista de baile, donde no quería soltarla, pero ni modo, no me quedo de otra que compartirla

-¿Oye Daphne, como que estas más gordita desde que te vi? –Le preguntaba a mi amiga mientras bailábamos

-Heeee… -Se puso muy roja, por instinto mire la mano que tenia agarrada, en su dedo corazón había un anillo tenía tres piedras las de las orillas eran verde y la del centro tenia forma de corazón, su piedra era blanca

-¿Cuánto, cuando? –le mire asombrado por lo que veía

-2 meses y en un mes es la boda –Nos detuvimos estaba que no le creía

-Felicidades, creo que hay que decirle a Hermy –Le decía mientras la abrazaba

-Creo que Ron esta en eso –Voltee a verlos, ellos también estaban quietos, su cara de él estaba más roja que su cabello, no pude evitar reírme

Al final mi Ángel se fue a cambiar, en medio de la fiesta me quite el corbatín y faja, desabroche los primeros botones de mi camisa, así que solo espere a que ella llegara, traía un vestido azul algo holgado, esa mujer lo que se pusiera era muy hermosa

Un Thestral jalaba del carruaje, llegamos al hotel, estábamos en Francia, queríamos una linda luna de miel, nos registramos, al entrar a la habitación era tan grande como un departamento, tenía una pequeña sala, desde ahí había un cancel donde salías a una pequeña terraza, a su derecha estaba el cuarto

Cargue a Hermione entre mis brazos mientras entrabamos a la habitación, estaba adornado con orquídeas, en medio estaba una gran cama con dosel era blanca con cojines rojos, el medio de esta había una rosa roja

La deposite en la cama mientras la besaba, no quería separarme de ella, lentamente fui despojándola de su ropa, me encantaba besar su cuello y seguir bajando hasta sus pechos, mis manos la acariciaban con mucha suavidad por sus brazos, sentía quemar mi piel donde la tocara, me sentía en otro mundo estando solo con ella, seguí bajando con mis besos hasta su vientre donde me detuve un rato acariciándolo, me fascinaba la idea de saber que ahí estaba mi bebé, seguí mi camino de besos, hasta que encontré lo que sabía ella le encantaba que hiciera, primero acariciaba con mis dedos sus piernas, subiendo poco a poco sin tocar su centro solo rozando con mis dedos, escuchaba sus jadeos, sabía que estaba excitada

-Draco, hazlo por favor –Me suplicaba con voz ronca, no pude resistir más y empecé a meter un dedo, después dos, cada vez sus gemidos aumentaban, tome sus dos piernas las abrí, metí mi lengua en esa cueva, que era una delicia, jugué hasta que escuche mi nombre gritar más de una vez

Subí dando pequeños besos en todo su cuerpo, me deleite con sus pechos, la sentía gemir cada vez más, la bese en su boca era un beso voraz, ella me permitía entrar, jugar mi lengua contra la suya, mientras la penetraba en un principio lo hacía suave, tenía que aguantar las ganas de hacerlo más fuerte no quería lastimarlos, ella acariciaba mi cabello, mi espalda, mi pecho, esas manos encendía cada célula de mi cuerpo, sus besos al recorre mi cuerpo despertaba la bestia que había en mi, ella me enloquecía en deseo

-Draco, quiero más –Dijo en un susurro cerca de mi oído, no pude evitar un gemido de mi parte al sentir como sus paredes vaginales apretaban mi aparato, deje de pensar y comencé unas embestidas más fuertes, más rápidas, al final ella dio un grito, su cuerpo se contraía, haciéndome terminar en un éxtasis, caí a su lado, escuchaba su respiración agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba, sus ojos cerrados, su boca entreabierta, la hacían verse tan sensual, abrace su cuerpo acercándolo a mí, mientras acurrucaba mi cabeza entre su cuello y cabello, ese aroma que despedía, me relaja, quede dormido a los pocos minutos

Desperté estire mis brazos para seguir acariciando a mi Ángel, pero no sentí nada, me levante de golpe, mire a todos lados, no la veía, entre al baño y no estaba, una angustia empezó a apoderarse de mí, me puse solo mi pantalón y salí de la habitación, iba hacia la puerta de salida, cuando vi que las cortinas del cancel se movían, las observe con mayor detenimiento, vi que estaba ligeramente abierto el cancel, corrí la cortina despacio

Estaba parada a un lado del barandal, mirando la luna, tapada por la colcha de la cama, su cabello ondulado caía sobre su espalda, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en su piel dándole un brillo especial, sus labios rojos pequeños y sensuales, esa nariz tan perfecta, sus ojos avellana parecían dos zafiros, era tan hermosa, de su mejilla rodaba una lagrima, me acerque a ella y con mi pulgar retire la lagrima, me miro y sonrió

-Recuerdas el día en que me encontraste en el aula llorando –Me decía

-Claro –Me acerque a ella abrazándola

-Aquel día había llorado por un amor, mal correspondido –Emití un pequeño gruñido

-Ese día –Se fue acurrucando en mi pecho y yo abrazándola más fuerte contra mí –Le pedía a la luna que me concediera el deseo de encontrar el amor, que muchos sufrimientos creía haber pasado, así que solo pedía un poco de amor y claro mi sueño se vino abajo cuando de la puerta apareció un hurón albino- Sonreí mientras seguía escuchándola –Pero la luna si me concedió el deseo que le pedí, me dio al hombre más maravilloso del mundo, me dejo conocer un amor más allá de lo inimaginable, una familia con amigos incluidos, así que esta noche quise salir a darle las gracias por tan gran deseo darme –De sus ojos rodo otra lagrima, ella no fue la única que pidió un deseo aquel día, también mi deseo se había cumplido, la tenía a ella y me daba la paz que desde ese beso robado me hizo sentir

-Te amo Hermione Malfoy –Le susurre mientras depositaba un beso sobre su cabello

-Yo te amo a ti mi querido esposo –Se acurruco en mi pecho


	18. No es tu hija

**No es tu hija**

-No es tu hija Draco –Me decía mi amigo mientras entre sus brazos sostenía una bebé de días

-Cállate Zabini y deja de decir estupideces –Buscaba una cobijita con cual taparla

-Tiene el cabello Negro ¡Potter! –Empezó diciendo Blaise

-Mi suegra tiene el pelo negro – Le conteste

-Su piel es tan blanca como la porcelana y tiene Pecas en su carita ¡Weasley!

-Déjate de idioteces Blaise, es mi hija y pecas también tiene mi suegra

-Su Nariz no es la tuya

-Sigue con lo mismo y te juro que un crucio te he de mandar

-mmm… No es tu hija Draco, sus labios son muy lindos

-Blaise que no te extrañe cuando salgas de aquí ¡por la ventana!

-Tiene cabello lacio ¡Victor Krum!

-Zabini un Crucio quedara corto para ti

-Esas mejillas tan llenitas y sonrosada ¡Neville!

-Ya basta Blaise, es mi ¡hija!… al menos a mi será a quien le diga padre, así que cállate –termine gritándole, ya me había desesperado

-Dracooo…

-Blaise estoy contando hasta 300 antes de mandarte una imperdonable –Le decía mientras apretaba el tabique de mi nariz

-¿Draco? –Volvió a decir Blaise, lo mire y su cara reflejaba asombro

-¿Qué pasa? Mi niña –Al verlo corrí hacia él

-¡Es tu hija! –Dijo de pronto Zabini sin dejar de mirar a mi nena, quien seguía en sus brazos, me acerque a ellos y pude ver a mi nena, al nacer no había abierto sus ojitos, pero cuando grite ella los abrió

-Son tan grises como los tuyos –Blaise comentabo sin dejar de observarla

-Huyyy… definitivamente es hija tuya con ese gesto de asco, igualita a su padre –Mi nena miraba a Zabini, mientras fruncía su naricita y en sus labios aparecía una pequeña mueca, me pareció lo más adorable

-Dámela, no le agradas –Se la quite tomándola entre mis brazos, mientras tomaba una de sus manitas y esta se enroscaba en mi dedo, me tenía embelesado


	19. Renuncio

**Renuncio**

Ya habían pasado 17 años, estábamos en la graduación de mi princesa Cygnus Arya, ya era toda una mujercita tan linda, alta, delgada, su piel era blanca como la porcelana, su cabello era negro y lo llevaba largo hasta mitad de la espalda, con esos ojos grises lograba que más de uno cayera a sus pies, Hermione estaba a mi lado mientras veíamos a nuestra nena con sus amigos, traía un vestido blanco strapless, ceñido a su cuerpo el cual era maravilloso, cada día era más hermosa, para la ocasión yo traía un pantalón negro con camisa azul eléctrico, sin corbata y un jersey azul marino

-Ya es toda una señorita amor ¿crees que ya sea tiempo de que la meta en la burbuja? –Le pregunte a Hermy

-Yo creo que te tardaste –Con una linda sonrisa me lo decía

-mmm… -No pude evitar un gruñido cuando la veía abrazada de un chico alto, cabello negro, ojos azules, de facciones finas y porte altivo

-¿Quién diría que esos dos terminarían juntos? se llevaban tan mal

-Oye amor ya nuestro hijos están todos en la escuela, porque no hacer otro Malfoy Granger –Le proponía, aun lado de nosotros dándonos la espalda se encontraba la directora McGonagall, quien al oír mis palabras se volteo

-Ni se les ocurra, un Malfoy Granger más no creo soportar –Hablo la directora, mientras nos mandaba una de sus peores miradas

-Bueno Profesora, sé que mis niños han dado un poco de lata – Le decía de manera suave

-¡¿Un poco?! –Comenzó la directora –que me dice de Cygnus Arya inteligente como la madre, pero la actitud arrogante y vengativa del padre, en definitiva el sombrero no dudo en mandarla a Slytherin, nadie podía con ella.

El día en que uno de sus compañeros le quiso hacer una broma mando un hechizo para que su capa se encogiera un poco ya que hacia frio, pero no conto con que todo el uniforme se haría pequeño, termino con una pequeña falda y la blusa muy ceñida, cuando los profesores se dieron cuenta castigaron a su compañero pero Cygnus no se quedo de brazos cruzados, espero la oportunidad, estábamos en mayo hacia un bonito día con sol y despejado, su compañero jugaría un partido de quidditch importante por lo que toda la escuela estuvo presente, a mitad del partido ella lanzo el hechizo hacia su compañero con la intención de dejarlo sin ropa, solo con ropa interior con lo que no conto fue que el hechizo era más fuerte y dejo a los dos equipos sin ropa, el capitán del equipo contrario Alexandre Weasley Greengrass, bajo con su escoba hasta las gradas donde ella estaba.

-Quiero mi ropa de vuelta –Le grito a Cygnus, con una mano sostenía su escoba y con la otra la señalaba

-No –Ella se cruzo de brazos y le sostuvo la mirada sabía que su hechizo no salió como quería pero no se echaría atrás

-Tienes un minuto para aparecer el uniforme de mi equipo, señorita –Le gritaba Alexandre, seguía señalándola

-Y si no ¿qué? –Le retaba Cygnus, sin bajar la mirada

-No estoy jugando niñita –Le espetaba Alexandre

-Tu muy hombre –Contesto Cygnus, vaya que Alexandre lo era, tenía la belleza de su madre, pero el cuerpo, carisma y encanto de los Weasley, había muchas chicas muriendo por él y más en ese momento solo con ropa interior, era alto, de espalda ancha, su pecho y vientre estaban marcados, sus piernas torneadas, con ese bóxer se le veía un trasero muy bien proporcionado él era un Gryffindor, pero odiaba a Cygnus por su prepotencia, su arrogancia, el que ella se supiera bonita, que nadie lograra ponerla en su lugar, era inteligente como su madre, así que era perfección pura o eso hacía creer a todos, el no soportaba verla con sus actitudes

-Ya basta Cygnus no estoy de humor, quiero que aparezcas nuestros uniformes ¡ahora¡ –La última palabra la grito

Cygnus sabía que no podía aparecerlos, se encargo de estudiar para desaparecer la ropa y dejar solo ropa interior, pero nunca busco como aparecerla, se sabía perdida.

-Hazlo Cygnus –Él le exigió, ella se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta dejándolo, Alexandre vio su intención, la tomo de la muñeca jalándola ella iba a protestar cuando vio la mano alzada de él

-Atrévete –Le reto ella, él la jalo, su mano levantada la bajo metiéndola entre el cabello tomo su nuca y la beso, un beso con pasión, con entrega, ella no se movía solo permitió que el entrara en su boca que jugara, explorara, conociera

Alexandre la soltó se dio media vuelta y pidió a su equipo que lo siguiera, Cygnus bajo de las gradas no supo cómo hasta que llego a su habitación comenzó a llorar, ese beso había removido muchas cosas en ella, sentimientos que no quería aceptar, ella quería ser siempre fría que nadie la lastimara, luego él la besaba derritiendo la capa de hielo que había formado.

En la noche Hermione y Draco recibieron la notificación de que debían pagar uniformes nuevos para dos equipos.

-Bueno directora pero Cygnus no da tanta lata –Contesto Hermione

-Gracias a Merlín desde que Alexandre logro que fuera su novia, dos días después de ese incidente la controla, haaaa… pero no olvidemos a los gemelos Andrew y Scorpius ambos el vivo retrato de su padre y no solo físicamente, Scorpius intrépido, inconsciente y Andrew Inteligente y meticuloso como su madre, por algo el sombrero los mando a Gryffindor de cada 10 cosas que se le ocurre a Scorpius, 8 Andrew logra hacerlos posibles ¿que le parece la cascada? –Comenzó nuevamente la directora

Scorpius y Andrew eran dos años menores que Cygnus, tenían el cabello rubio casi platinado, piel clara, ojos grises, ambos eran idénticos a simple vista costaba trabajo diferenciarlo, hasta que observabas con detenimiento sus ojos, Scorpius siempre tenía un brillo especial en ellos y más cuando alguna gran idea tenia, Andrew sus ojos eran penetrantes, razonaba todo, cuestionaba, era meticuloso, ayudaba a su hermano en muchas cosas no solo en travesuras, ya que le encantaba

Pero el genio creativo lo tenía su hermano Scor, él lograba que las cosas salieran mejor de lo que se planeaba, aquel día habían subido a ver a su hermana a la sala de honores, querían darle una carta de sus padres, al no encontrarla ya se iban cuando la vieron salir del baño, se acercaron y le dieron la carta, Cygnus se fue hacia su habitación no puso mayor atención en sus hermanos.

-Vamos Andrew –Le decía Scorpius mientras lo guiaba a los baños

-¿Para que vamos a los baños? –Andrew la mayoría de las veces no entendía a su gemelo, pero después de que él le platicara las cosas a su modo, pronto lo entendía.

-Shhhhh, no hagas mucho ruido por si hay otras chicas – Entraron en la habitación y se sorprendieron de ver varias puertas en cada una de ellas el escudo de una casa diferente, ellos tenían baños compartidos, solo una pequeña pared con lo que estaba divididas las regaderas y una puerta de madera era toda tu privacidad, por lo que al entrar al baño y ver semejante tina, claro que querían una

Salieron de ahí, Andrew con solo ver a su gemelo entendió lo que quería, su mente empezó a trabajar, sabían que el fin de semana había una salida a Hogsmeade seria la ocasión perfecta.

El día llego se quedaron más tiempo acostados nadie los molesto, esperaron a que no hubiera nadie en los baños entraron y cerraron con magia, pusieron un hechizo para evitar el ruido y comenzaron

Andrew empezó por quitar cada pared y con esas misma formo un cuadro pegado a la pared, bajo las regaderas cambiándolas por grifos más grandes, mientras Scorpius les iba dando retoques para que el cuadrado fuera una piscina en color rojo, los grifos los pinto en dorado, después And paso por cada uno de ellos y en la parte posterior de la llave colocaba una poción para que cada que abrieran las llaves salieran burbujas, espuma o agua con diferentes aromas, también hizo algunas con agua fría y otras con agua caliente, de pronto vieron la hora

-Scor, me adelanto al comedor para que no sospechen, solo coloca en esa llave la ultima poción para que salga agua fría y un poquito más rápido se llene, ponle tres gotas, te dejo –And entrego la poción y se fue al comedor

Cuando Scorpius iba a poner las gotas prefirió colocar toda la poción, quería que rápido se llenara la tina, no le gustaba esperar y veía que era una gran piscina, por lo que tardaría en ser llenada, pero Andrews ya había contemplado el tamaño, la capacidad de agua y el tiempo en que tardaría. Salió Scorpius dejando llenarse la piscina así cuando terminaran de cenar subirían a bañarse y tendrían una gran sorpresa

Estaban terminando de cenar cuando su hermana los entretuvo, les platicaba sobre la carta de la mañana de pronto un grito se escucho, al ver hacia la puerta del comedor, una cascada de agua caía desde el 5° piso, los maestros intentaron de todas las formas posibles detener el flujo de agua el cual fue imposible, no les quedo de otra que hacer un hueco en el baño del quinto piso hacia el exterior, para suerte quedo de lado del lago, por lo que al final tenían una cascada de agua desde el quinto piso

Al otro día Hermione y Draco tuvieron que presentarse y pagar los daños, al igual que hacer algunas modificaciones, se amplió el quinto piso para hacer otros baños, la pared por donde salía el agua le pusieron piedras y flores a su alrededor, dándole un toque de naturaleza, que se viera la cascada de manera natural, a los visitantes les encantaba como se veía esa cascada caer al lago

-Directora son bueno niños, solo querían hacer un favor a todos los de su piso –Le dije a la directora que seguía viéndonos muy seria

-Claro sus hijos están llenos de bueno propósitos por ejemplo los gemelos Edward y Khaled –La directora comenzó nuevamente

Edward y Khaled, un año menor que los gemelos Scor y Andrew, Hermione y Draco no respetaron cuarentena y dos meses después del cumpleaños de Scor y And ellos nacieron, su cabello era rubio no tan platinado, piel clara, otras mini copias de Draco excepto por los ojos que era como los de Hermione, ambos eran inteligentes, altivos, pero de buen corazón, el sombrero no sabía dónde colocarlos, tenían la nobleza para Hufflepuff, la inteligencia para Ravenclaw, la valentía para Gryffindor, pero ante todo la sangre Malfoy harían lo que fuera para lograr sus propósitos buenos o malos, ambos quedaron en Slytherin.

Al terminar un partido de Quiddicht, donde Edward era guardián y Kahaled era buscador -siempre andaban juntos- habían ganado y todos estaban celebrando en la sala del primer piso, en cuanto algunos de sus compañeros fueron a conseguir comida, llegaron con las manos atiborradas de comida junto a ellos estaban dos pequeños elfos quienes traían más bandejas de comida, todos estaban muy contento celebrando, Kahaled, quiso un poco más de Cerveza de mantequilla se acercó al elfo que tenía una charola llena, estaba cerca cuando vio a dos de compañeras quien por bailar hicieron caer la charola

-Fíjate inútil –Grito Marina

-Disculpe usted señorita, Red no se ha fijado –El elfo comenzó a inclinarse mientras le daba una disculpa a Marina

-Mira como me has manchado, eres un Inútil –Marina solo gritaba e intentaba quitarse la cerveza se dirigió a su cuarto necesitaba la varita para limpiarse, cerca de la escalera la jalaron

-Marina tu tuviste la culpa, Discúlpate- Kahaled tomaba por la muñeca a marina y le señalaba al elfo, era arrogante con las personas pero sabía cuando un ser es inferior o tiene desventaja su mamá siempre les enseño a ser justos

-En serio el que tú madre los apoye o ande defendiendo a esas cosas, no significa que todos somos tan idiotas –Marina le espeto a Kahaled

Él se quedo quieto estaba en shock o al menos eso pensó Marina cuando se dio la vuelta para irse, Kahaled de pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro, lo hizo sobresaltarse al darse la vuelta estaba Edward mirando en dirección donde había desaparecido Marina, ambos sabían que harían, no sería difícil.

Habían pasado días después del incidente, Marina se encontraba en la clase de pociones, cuando de pronto se escucho un estruendo

-¿Edward que te pasa? –Marina pregunto, Edward estaba muerto de risa ya se había caído del banco mientras veía a Marina.

El profesor de pociones había entregado desde el inicio de clases una bitácora con cada una de las clases, quería que sus alumnos ya supieran de la clase, por ese motivo Edward y Kahaled esperaron hasta la clase de poción amorosa, si por "accidente" colocabas más hojas pulversadas de centunaida podía explotar la poción, pintando a la persona de manera temporal de colores, era algo inofensivo

Kahaled no se encontraba tenía unos granos en la cara un pequeño accidente al jugar con su hermano, así que Edward se sentó con Marina

En cuanto se tenía que poner las hojas Edward coloco más de la cuenta, se agacho con prontitud, toda la poción le exploto a Marina, al no dejar de reírse de ella por más que el profesor se lo pedía, tuvo que ir a dirección aunque él le echaba la culpa a Marina, al final el profesor cansado mando a los dos

-Es tu culpa yo no hice nada –Marina le decía a su compañero en cuanto salieron del salón, él no contesto, se dedico a caminar sin esperarla

-Espérame, ¿Qué te pasa Edward? –Gritaba Marina mientras intentaba alcanzarlo, cerca de la gárgola de la dirección se detuvo

-¿Edward qué demonios te pasa? –Marina le decía de manera entrecortada, la caminata le había cansado al verlo tenía una mirada gélida, ella prefirió quedarse callada le había causado cierto temor

Al entrar a la dirección la profesora no le extraño ver a Edward, lo que le extraño fue que no estaba Kahaled con él, vio a Marina y se imagino que pudo haber pasado

-¿Dígame Señorita Baddock? –La directora le pregunto primero a ella, sabia quien tenía la culpa

Marina comenzó su relato hasta que acabo, la directora se dirigió a Edward, aunque tenía sus dudas de preguntar, pero bueno dejo defenderlo

-Fue su culpa, ella empezó todo –Edward dijo

-Claro que no, fuiste tú quien no puso atención –Marina se defendía

-Tu eres la culpable –Edward

-Que no –Marina

-Que si –Edward

-Acepta tu responsabilidad –Marina

-Te lo tenias merecido –Le espeto Edward, marina se asombro por las palabras de Edward y su mirada la cual volvía a ser gélida

-¿Yo porque? –Marina pregunto

-Fuiste Odiosa, caprichosa, mimada, arrogante, soberbia, elitista, altanera –le decía Edward recalcando cada palabra

-Pero yo, yo… nunca he sido así contigo –Marina tartamudeaba más, la directora solo observaba, intuía que lo mejor no era intervenir

-Red –Dijo de manera suave Edward

-Por ese maldita criatura inútil –De pronto marina se llevo las manos a la boca estaba frente a la directora, Edward esta sonriendo había conseguido su objetivo

-Vaya señorita Baddock dadas las circunstancias, no solo el señor Malfoy será castigado –La directora hablo

-¿Deberías hacer el trabajo de todos los elfos por un año como mínimo? –Edward le decía a Marina

-No soy una maldita criada –Marina no aguantaba las palabras de Edward

-Bien señorita Baddock –Comenzó la directora –Viendo la situación, usted se encargara esta tarde de las comidas, sin ayuda de los elfos –Marina no podía creer lo que decía la Directora, estaba furiosa antes de salir miro a Edward y se sintió capaz de hacer un Crucio

-Señor Malfoy –La directora ahora se dirigía a Edward

-Acepto mi responsabilidad directora sé que hice mal, pero Marina me hizo enojar mucho cuando insulto a Red –Edward hablaba mientras mantenía la cabeza agachada –Ese elfo no le hizo nada Marina lo empujo provocando que se le cayeran las bebidas y luego lo culpo a él, sé que no soy un ángel de Merlín pero no puedo tragarme ese tipo de injusticias –La directora sonreía al escucharlo, le recordaba a su alumna favorita, la mamá de él –Por eso me vi en el atrevimiento de pagarle de la misma forma

-Aun así lo que hizo no fue correcto –Mientras hablaba la directora Edward solo asentía –Necesita usted un castigo igualmente

-Solo le pido que no me ponga cerca de ella el verla me recuerda lo mala que fue –Edward hizo un pequeño puchero y suavizo su mirada, la directora sabía que tenía que poner un castigo así que solo lo mando a limpiar el salón de pociones.

-¿Tienes la pócima? la directora actuó tal cual lo pensamos –Edward miraba a Kahaled quien no tenía ni un solo grano en la cara, solo una sonrisa de lado, saco por un momento de su túnica una pequeña botella

-Solo hay que ponerla en la olla donde este cocinando, con un poco provocara que lo que haga se le quemé, así que será fácil –Kahaled respondía a su hermano.

Cuando la poción le explotaba a Marina en la cara y Edward seguía riendo en el suelo, a Kahaled le ayudo como distracción mientras del armario del profesor robaba la poción.

Edward y Kahaled fueron a la cocina con el pretexto de hacer las paces con Marina, ella estando sola y platicando con Edward no vio cuando Kahaled cambiaba uno de los ingredientes por la poción, así que se fueron

Edward acabo en poco tiempo la limpieza, no pudieron evitar acercarse a la cocina donde estaba Marina para ver cómo le iba, al acercarse el olor a quemado les llego a la nariz, de pronto vieron salir a Marina corriendo y un estallido se oyó

Marina no era buena cocinando, jamás en su vida se había preocupado por algo de cocina y claro que en pociones no era una gran genio, todas las ollas o recipientes de la cocina eran mágicos, cuando se terminaba de cocinar y apagaban la flama de manera mágica la comida se multiplicaba 5 veces la porción, por lo que los elfos solo cocinaban pequeñas porciones, colocaban en otras ollas una pequeña cantidad de comida y después esto se multiplicaba 5 veces su tamaño, así llenaban rápido las ollas y la comida estaba caliente al momento

Marina no sabía esto por lo que uso la olla más grande que encontró, al estar maldiciendo su castigo estaba distraída y en vez de poner una pizca del ingrediente como decía la receta, vertió el ingrediente como si fuera la sal, la sopa cambio de color muy rápido poniéndose negra, al verla se enojo pensó que la había quemado, apago el fuego y dejo así la olla-

Fue a buscar otra para empezar, llego a la estufa prendió el fuego y se dirigió a los congeladores a sacar nuevamente los ingredientes cuando se acercó a la estufa, la sopa negra se desbordaba de la olla, quiso detenerla ponía otras ollas, pero las llenaba hasta el borde y estas también comenzaban a sacar más

Hubo un momento en que no pudo más salió a buscar ayuda de los profesores, pero una flama había quedado prendida, la mezcla caía sobre esta pero no la apagaba, al contrario la mezcla comenzó a calentarse, siendo mucha sopa y al estar tan caliente exploto.

La directora no tardo en saber quiénes eran los responsables, claro ellos solo querían que se le quemara la comida a Marina, no que explotara la cocina completa, error de calculo.

Draco tuvo que presentarse en la escuela, ver los daños y saber cuánto iba a costar, Hermione se había quedado en casa llamando a todos los restaurante que entregaran comida, pidiendo grandes cantidades, para que los elfos se la llevaran a la escuela y no se quedaran sin comer los alumnos, tres días tardo en estar la nueva cocina, los alumnos estaban felices de comer, hamburguesas, pizzas, pollo frito, comida china, japonesa, tailandesa, mexicana de todos los gusto había, lo malo era si se acaba alguna ahora si no se podía repetir, pero no se quejaban.

-Directora son niños, a veces no miden las consecuencias –Hermione le dijo a la directora con voz suave, aun así la directora no quitaba esa fría mirada

-No aguantaría uno más –grito la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Filius Flitwick pasaba por ahí

-¿Qué pasa profesora? ¿Se encuentra bien? –El profesor Filius Flitwick miraba a la directora y a nosotros

-Solo les digo a los señores, que si en mi lista de nuevo ingreso vuelvo a ver el apellido Malfoy Granger ¡renuncio! –McGonagall grito por lo que muchos oyeron el comentario

-Y no solo ella, yo también me voy –El profesor Filius Flitwick comento, no podía olvidar aquella vez en que los gemelos Edward y Kahaled al no verlo por estar abajo y no como siempre arriba de sus libros, se les ocurrió la gran idea de mandarle un hechizo para que creciera y lo hizo, el profesor duro 2 semanas midiendo 3 metros, tuvo que pedir a Hagrid su ropa, todo le quedaba grande y en su cuarto con todo se pegaba y claro que recordaba tantas travesuras de los otros Malfoy

-De igual manera yo también me largo –La profesora Sybill Patricia Trelawney les decía

Scor y Andrew, querían pasar el examen y que la maestra viera que una de sus predicciones se hacía realidad, explotaron el techo del salón. Debían mandar un hechizo al fuego de la chimenea para que saliera mucho humo, pero reboto en la poción y esta exploto, derrumbando el techo

"Marte esta sobre tu casa y trae mal, entre oscuridad quedaras" era la predicción y quedaron a oscuras hasta que el polvo se esparció entrando muy buena luz por el techo

-Ni de loco me quedo –Hagrid les dijo

Cygnus iba a verlo de vez en cuando, aquella ocasión no estaba el guardabosque por lo que quiso remodelar la casa, cuando estaba cambiando unos muebles por otros salió una acromántula, se dio el susto de su vida, al querer matarla con la varita incendio la cama, pero había muchas cosas peligrosas en la cabaña esta quedo reducida en cenizas en poco tiempo, claro Hermione, había ido a remodelar la cabaña ahora era de dos habitaciones, con comedor y cocina, pagando ella todos los gastos

-Si de milagro sigo aguantando –Madam Hooch les comento

Scor y Andrew no les agradaba las escobas de la escuela eran muy lentas, por lo que las modificaron, pusieron unos hechizos para que fueran mas veloces. Funcionaron, mandaron a muchos alumnos a la enfermería cuando las escobas los tiraban, fue difícil controlarlas, se rompieron casi todas las escobas.

Al otro día Draco y Hermione, llegaron con un cargamento de escobas nuevas para la escuela

Y así fueron pasando uno a uno todos los maestros, diciéndoles que saldrían de la escuela si un nuevo Malfoy Granger entraba a la escuela, sus hijos los habían aguantado, eran muy inteligentes sacaban las mejores notas, pero cuando hacían travesuras estas se multiplicaban y los profesores tenían aprecio a sus padres por lo que intentaban aguantarlos

-Al menos sus hijos se creen autosuficientes, por que donde una de esas la hubieran hecho juntos, Merlín nos amparara el castillos sería como lo ven los Muggles ¡una ruina! –dijo por ultimo la directora antes de darse la vuelta

Vaya eso me había dejado boquiabierto, que exagerados eran los maestros con mi bebés, voltea a ver a mi Ángel, tenía su carita agachada y su mirada triste, me rompía verla así

-Tranquila Hermy sabemos que nuestros pequeños, solo son un poco latosos y que hemos tenido que pagar cada travesura de ellos –Le dije

Con razón mis padres solo tuvieron un hijo entre pagar caprichos y travesuras, estos niños se acaban la fortuna Malfoy, gracias a Merlín la he multiplicado, sino hace mucho estaríamos en ruina total, me quede pensando un momento

-Draco yo quiero a la directora, sabes que era mi profesora favorita –Hermione lo decía bajito, mientras se recargaba en mi pecho

-Lo sé mi vida, siento que exageraron un poco –La abrazaba por la espalda

-Dentro de 12 años voy a extrañarlos –Me dijo

-Sí yo también los extrañare ¿Por qué dentro de 12 años? –Me separe de ella, le miraba a la cara, ella tenía una hermosa sonrisa, coloco una de mis manos en su vientre y con la otra tenia levantado dos deditos

Hermione estaba embarazada de dos meses

-¡Niña! –dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, ya que la predicción de mi suegro se había hecho realidad, cuando esperaba a los gemelos su pancita desde el primer mes se empezó a ver, viéndose adorable.

-Bueno ni modo, mi hija estrenara nueva plantilla de profesores –Comente y me acerque a ella empezando a besarla

Quién diría Daphne y Ron no solo tenían a Alexandre, también tuvieron otro niño de nombre Fred y una niña de nombre Aurora.

Harry y Ginny con tres niños James, Albus y Lily.

Pansy y Nott con dos pequeños Louis y Ritchie.

Neville y Luna dos niñas Alice y Luna.

Zabini solo tuvo uno ha Aquila

Y creo que los maestros renunciaran cuando vean, que no es una Malfoy Granger quien regresa a la escuela son tres en total.

* * *

_**Mis disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, sé que me merezco un crucio, pero espero haber pagarles con darles la historia ya terminada, como siempre solo espero sus reviews**_

_**Todo reviews es alimento al alma de esta escritora amateur**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_


End file.
